


Collab With me?

by AwesomeHeart



Series: Youtuberverse [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Yami is a YouTube Gamer/guitarist, Yugi is a Youtube singer, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 56,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeHeart/pseuds/AwesomeHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi is a rising YouTube singer that likes to smash up and do covers only recently thinking about doing his own songs. However has a couple of card game and puzzle videos that get commented on regularly and he seemed to have gotten more notice after a heated card game with Yami, a well-loved gamer/guitar YouTuber that is part of Team Exodia, on a charity stream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tues - In front of You

Yugi Muto swivelled in his chair as he thought about what he was going to do today. He stretched his arms above his tri colour hair and let out a big huff as he faced his computer screen again. He pouted as nothing really sprung to his mind as he struggled to make the words flow in the song he received to sing. They were great lyrics although he felt that some of the words were misplace but he didn’t want to change them in case he got the other person annoyed. He still had plenty of time to complete it but he still didn’t like being stuck. He moused over his schedule on his second screen and smiled that he would be live streaming with Yami this week. 

He paused for a second when a messaged popped up from Yami to check YouTube for his teams latest video. It made him think for a moment as it was unusual that he would get a private message from Yami specifically to watch a video. Maybe to talk about future music projects or random topics that confused him out the recently but not a video. Intrigued he clicked on the YouTube icon and was greeted by the notification of the new Team Exodia uploaded a new video. 

He had a channel of his own called HikaruYugi, 690,500 subs after 2 years, He wasn’t exactly happy about his name on there but he was thankful that most people called him Hikaru online. He didn’t feel quite ready to let people know who he was online just yet. Sept from his friends that helped him with music videos and were more than happy to show their faces online as they do so on their own channel. 

Yugi chocked when he saw the title of ‘Roommates do each-others make-up Part 1’ straight to the point. He clicked on it hesitantly as he was unsure if it would be good for his health or not.

\-----

Yami was grinning into the camera “Hey everyone, Pharaoh here to let you know that this going to be a rather weird video but you guys know that when it comes to any of our videos”

“For three videos we will be taking turns in getting our make-up done by the other two. Also a big thank you to Mai Valentine for providing us with make-up supplies and hopefully via her make-up tutorials we won’t suck as much” He chuckled lightly “Link in the description for her videos. Check them out.”

The video did a twirl out then a twirl in with the trio in it playing rock paper scissors. Yami and Malik played paper whilst Bakura played Rock meaning he lost. The video showed him groaning whilst the others cheered victory. A chibi Yami popped up on the screen to shove the frame out to the right while a chibi Malik brought in the next from the left. 

In the background the music playing seemed to be an acoustic version of ‘I know you want me’ by Pitbull but it seemed to be Yami singing the lyrics. Bakura was grumbling to himself with arms crossed as Yami brushed his hair into a high pony tail and got a hair band to keep Bakura’s eyes clear of his bangs. Malik was on the right laying out the make-up which could be seen on the top right corner so that the viewers could see the selection. 

Malik was the one to speak next “Right you guys we aren’t doing the natural look as we want you guys to actually see a difference in our actual faces. So for the snow white Bakura we are going with a vampiric look”

“Is it really necessary to go vampiric? Why not an understated goth?” Bakura mumbled as he looked over the dark colours that was picked out for him. “There looks like that’s one too many…”

“Nonsense! And we want it to POP!” He made a popping noise with his mouth before Yami cut in.

“We’ll do good, we promise, we know you’ll make us look ten times worse if we ever made you look bad. Now close your eyes so we can begin!”

Bakura snorted but did as was asked with reluctance. The other two turned to the camera and did silent prays before looking over the selection and referring back every so often to one of Mai’s video. 

The video sped up from there showing Malik massage a primer over Bakura’s face before Yami went in with using a foundation. Bakura sat as still as he could, the video had slowed down, but sneezed when loose powder was passed under his nose that it made the other two laugh. The video then sped up once again as Malik pencilled in the eyebrows and Yami contoured the cheeks to be more dynamic and blended it in. They then switched sides to do the same again. Once that was done the both went onto tackle the eyes by starting with eyeliner which caused the victim to let out a low growl whenever they pressed a little too hard. Other than that they covered the ball of the eyelid in the eyeliner then went onto pale red eye shadow in the cove. They took turns with the eyeliner and eye shadow as they were blending the two together, adding deeper red as they went and faded outwards. They went on to using gel eyeliner to add more shape towards the nose and outer corner of the eye but avoided the tears ducts with the black as they used a red eyeliner instead. 

The two seemed to be enjoying that Bakura couldn’t see what they were doing as they were making silent impressions of him. This was when the video would slow down if they did something silly but it would speed back up again when they fiddled with the make-up testing out on each other’s skin and discussing which would be better. Then it slowed down once again when they had to ask Bakura to duck face. “What!” 

He growled out causing the others to smile nervously Malik chocked out “It so that we can put the lipstick on you” 

“I shall not duck face” His eyes were open enough to glare the two down and with the make-up it did make him a bit more menacing. However they still couldn’t take him seriously enough when his bangs were peeking out every which way under the head band. 

“Can you at least Ah for us?” Yami asked tentatively. Bakura regarded him silently before moving back into his position with his eyes closed and his mouth open in a Ah. The two phewed as they went on to darken the lips with eyeliner but added red lipstick which blurred it out. They looked him over trying to think of something else. Malik had been the one to leave the room for some reason. “Be right back!”

At that note Bakura opened his eyes again and looked at him questionably, “What in devil’s name is he doing? Aren’t you two finished?” 

Yami shrugged but snickered when Malik returned with a little coffin. “Guess we weren’t”

Malik handed over the little coffin with a grin on his face. “Put these in” 

Bakura frowned down at the little coffin as he opened it to find two fangs inside. He pursed his lips but he figured since he gone so far already he might as well put them in. He thumbed the fangs onto his canines to complete the look. “Done?”

“Done!” The two cheered at their work as it appeared they were both pleased with it. Yami then preceded to take the head band off him and fluffed out the bangs back into their proper place but left the high pony tail in. “Perfect Fanfic vampire”

Even Bakura chuckled at that as now he was able to see himself properly as they had head his reflection and had to trust that the camera still had all three of them in shot. “Well I suppose I won’t be digging out anyone’s eyes out with eyeliner then.”

Malik sighed out of relief and grinned “you guys better best be kind to me as well. I know how to use a curling iron” he taunted as he waved a finger back and forth.

“Ditto but I know where to hide the lucky charms” The two stared at him in horror as he smirked. “So better be gentle” 

Bakura scoffed and went back to admiring himself a little in the camera. A chibi Bakura came down from the top pulling down three pictures beside each other showing a posing Bakura showing the make up in Full affect. Then faded out to a smirking Bakura taking the Vampire role to fan service level but with clothes on. He talked in his best hypnotic tone he could muster. “Like the video and subscribe for more antics between us three if you enjoyed”

He leaned in closer to the camera so that his honey coloured eyes were more visible and soul capturing. “You know you want too”

\-----

The video ended with some of Yami’s more punk inspired music and three videos linking to other ones on their channel. It even had the three chibis of them in a dog pile with Yami on top sitting proudly. 

Yugi smiled fondly at the video as the antics between the three never failed to make him laugh. Even though the video was mainly about what was happening to Bakura, Yugi was more focused on what Yami was doing the enter time. He hated to admit it but he felt a bit smitten towards the one dubbed Pharaoh on the channel and had been since he first found the channel 5 years ago when Team Exodia was still a baby. 

_He ran a hand through his hair before he decided to send back a reply to Yami about the video in private.  
It was a rather unexpected video Pharaoh! But it was a nice treat to watch you guys do more real life stuff even though the situation might be different from what you actually do. Thief might actually be stealing some more hearts with that look though! Was that something you guys were planning on doing? _

_Either way I can’t wait for yours and Scribers looks, bet you guys will look just as great, but I guess I can wait like everybody else for next Tuesday. Speaking of waiting, thank you for your patience on waiting on my singing audio, I haven’t been quite happy with my tone but I should hopefully have it done for the stream this week! I hope you don’t mind if I mess around with some of the wording but I’ll try my best to keep it as pure as it was!_

_Thanks for the inspiration!_

_Hikaru~_

He smiled as he sent it off and decided to get back to his project feeling inspired to get on with his work. He straightened his monitors, fiddled with his microphone and headset, and set up the recording software. He then went onto flick the switch that activated the light outside the study and down stairs in the shop to let his grandpa know that he was recording. He had went and got the lights when his Grandpa had interrupted too many good recording sessions that made him lose some great recordings. With them in it has happened less though there was odd times when the bulb wasn’t working but luckily those happened during gaming and can be paused when interrupted.  
With a deep breathe he opened his eyes and with determination he dug deep down inside to find a way to make the lyrics work and feel them through singing. Singing from the heart would make everything work out.

\-----

At the house of Team Exodia, the trio were in kitchen helping Bakura record his culinary series, they were still in make-up. Neither of them didn’t really feel like taking it off after how long it took them to get the make-up done. Especially when it came to Yami as the make-up ticklish and he just couldn’t keep still from the closeness of the other two when his eyes were closed. However that was for a later video.  
Since he was staying with the Vampiric theme Bakura decided to change himself into a white shirt and a low V waistcoat. He had his sleeves rolled up for his cooking and had a towel hanging from his pocket for clean-up. He was actually beginning to enjoy role playing as a vampire, not that he was telling anyone else that, though the other two knew but just kept silent about it. 

Yami was making sure that the camera on the tripod was recording the long shots properly whilst Malik recorded the close ups when they were called for. The Egyptian checked it from his laptop as there was three little go pros at the counter and cooker. So all system were good to go as Bakura went on to a Steak rib-eye recipe for his segment. 

It didn’t take too long for the cooking to finish as Bakura had become rather skilled and had the dish plated up in 17 minutes. However they went on to take some photos of the finished product and of Bakura eating it so that they could create a decent thumbnail when it came to editing and uploading the video for tomorrow. 

They had already sorted out the rest of the week’s videos recorded they just need to be edited and uploaded on the days. It was just with the make-up Bakura had decided that he use the pre-recorded culinary video for next week and do a new one with the make-up instead. The agreed to the whim as they themselves wanted to make new videos to do with their make-up. 

Yami yawned behind his hand as Malik fussed over his writings for next Saturday. “If you guys don’t need I’ll be upstairs in the studio”

He got a dismissive wave from Malik and a nod from Bakura who appeared to be taking forty winks after having finished his meal completely. Yami smiled at his friends before heading to the stairs to go to the third floor. They had an open plan editorial room so that they could pounce ideas back and forth on what could work better. At the far end was a big enough room for their live streams and their fright night videos but to the right of the stairs they had a sound proof room for Yami’s music. Though any of the rooms that had recoding taking place had sound pads on the walls to dampen the noise. 

He entered the room and started off with his normal routine of picking up his acoustic guitar and tuning it up after pushing the computers on button. He strummed and tuned as he waited for the computer to boot up. He had a smile on his lips as he had received a notification on his mobile during the culinary recording that Hikaru had replied to him. He quite liked the little messages they sent one and other even if most have been about collaborations till recently. Where he had sent random messages now and again to see if he could get a conversation from the boy. It had paid off as the boy was too nice not too and would apologize if it took him awhile to reply to any of them. 

A frown developed on his face as he tried to think of a way to get Hikaru’s actual name, it had been plaguing him to know what it was but he never would try to force it out of the boy. Sighing he placed his guitar back on the stand and rolled himself over to the computer to check his messages. He scanned till he got to Hikaru’s and smiled once again as he could sense the happiness in the message. 

Yami wondered why Hikaru didn’t use their proper names as their names are common knowledge but then again it might be because of online decency. He pouted as he read the message feeling a bit disappointed that his lyrics were causing the younger one some problems. He clicked the reply button as he straighten up in his chain to answer.

_It'll be awhile longer till you see mine ;) as mine will be uploaded the week after Malik’s. It was Hilarious to do even though I think the guys got upset with me but you’ll get too see why in a fortnight =p Glad you enjoyed it and felt inspired and no it wasn’t our intent for hearts to be stolen it was just a happy bonus if it happens. Though I hope yours weren’t stolen but let me know if it happens when you see mine._

_Mess around with lyrics to your heart’s content! Sorry that they caused you trouble to begin with, I know how troubling it is when the music notes don’t play nice so I can understand. I can wait patiently I’ve had to develop it when I am around the other two otherwise I wouldn’t exactly have a team!_

_Yami_

_P.s I know this might be out of the blue but could I possibly ask for your name? No pressure but I have been curious for a while now and just thought to ask._

He hit send and nearly blanched when he realised what he had said in the message. Yami hoped to Ra that he didn’t scare the younger one off with that blatant pick up line. He didn’t mean it as such but when happy he was a bit of a flirt. He might have tested the waters at first but hadn’t before went straight out with a comment such as that. He was just about to send another reply to apologize when he got one straight back. 

_Hi again! Aw man I dunno if I could wait that long but I suppose I just have too and no he didn’t steal it. He’s not my type but I’ll let you know if you do when your video comes around =p_

_Great! I was worried you might be annoyed when I was finished and the lyrics weren’t what you had originally intended but I take that weight off my shoulders and just worry about something instead. Speaking of friends and patience, I’m having to test my limits when it comes to my own, going out later to help them with their videos and with each one I’m probably going to end up closer to having a heart attack! Hmph but anyways…_

_My name… I suppose with how things have been going lately I guess I can tell you…_

_How about a guessing Game! It’s been staring you in the face the whole time_

_Hikaru~_

His heart stopped for amount before it soared, He flirted back and it was great! Yami sighed contently as he continued on with the message He didn’t mean to ignore the middle part but he had caught the riddle and was confused by it. “It been in front of me this whole time?”

He scanned the message a few times and wondered why the g in game was capitalized. Had it been a clue? He frowned as he looked at the boys channel for a few minutes then landed on the username. HikaruYugi… Hikaru meant radiance whilst Yugi meant… Game!

_Yugi! Is it Yugi?_

He didn’t exactly mean for it to be short and to the point without him signing off but he just had to know if he was right or not. A notification later and he quickly opened it.

_You are correct Yami, My name is indeed Yugi =) but do you mind not sharing it around the internet please? I know it is in my username but not everyone has figured it out yet and I’m still pretty shy to the internet that’s also why I haven’t braved showing my face in any of my friends video or even my own. But! You can call me Yugi here if you don’t mind me using Yami?_

_-Yugi_

Yami punched the air as he relaxed with a grin on his face as he had a small victory. He still felt a bit silly that it had been in his face all this time but he still felt better for knowing now. His grin turned to a smile has he replied back.

\-----

_I can understand not wanting to be known, I sometimes wish it, but I’m happy to know you and your name now and I promise not to say it to anyone else. So I’m glad you trust me with it! And yes call me Yami!_

Bad timing now but I got a video to record as to not waste the make-up and I don’t know how long it will stay on my face for =p. So I bid you a good day and that your friends keep you in one piece. If not then I might have to hunt them down and kick their behinds for it.

Good luck with the day ahead friend. 

_Yami-_

Yugi was holding onto the table nervously as his face was red as a tomato he had no idea that he had the ability to flirt with someone. He rested his arms on the table to bury his head against them as he tried to rid himself of embarrassment. He felt too damn shy to be a flirt so he had no idea what brought it out of him. He had been stunned since the steal the heart comment that he had to respond back in kind. He knew he didn’t have to but it felt right to do so. Letting out a heavy sigh he sat back up again with a small smile playing at his lips. It felt nice but it just wasn’t something he was used too.

He tried to flirt before with the likes of Tea when he felt more mature to do so but it felt too weird after a while that he put it down to having no ability to do so. Humming a tune he replied back a Thanks and a good luck with his work before checking the time. He still had an hour before Joey and Tristan arrived to do whatever they had planned. Sticking out his tongue he donked himself on the head with a fist to get some silly thoughts out of his head. 

Pursing his lips he checked that his recordings were saved correctly and turned off the computer. Disengaging himself from the work station he left the study to go to his bedroom to get some extra layers for that afternoons outing. It looked cold outside and he wanted to be prepared for whatever his friends had planned. He also got his own camera to take with in case there were a case to snap photos for his own videos. Two birds one stone so why not? 

After gathering his things he trudged his way downstairs into the shop to see how his grandpa was doing. “Hey Grandpa!”

“Yugi – oh! Are you going out somewhere today?” Solomon asked surprised as he thought he knew the schedule Yugi kept and that it rarely changed.

“Yes Grandpa. Joey and Tristan had emailed to see if I could help them record today as they had an idea that required more than just themselves. Sorry that it pretty much last minute but what can you do when you get sudden inspiration?” 

“Suppose you right my boy!” He chortled as he patted Yugi on the back “The amount of times you had it and couldn’t get it done right away has left you frustrated. Guess we can’t have the boys going through the ordeal”

Yugi groaned but smiled at his Grandpa as he seemed to be coping rather well today. “Everything been okay in the shop then?”

“owh yes! Though I think we need to check the sound proofing in that room of yours again as it appears that the sound has been leaking through and had gathered a bit of a crowd. Nothing but praise was said of course but I know you prefer your privacy so I shall see if we have any more door blankets that can be used.” Solomon still a lint of laughter in his voice as he spoke but Yugi went crimson at the idea of people hearing as he made mistakes.

“Sorry for the noise but that would be great Grandpa thank you!” Yugi relaxed but stiffened when the door to the shop opened to reveal his two friends “What the…”

“Yugi!” Joey and Tristan clambered through the door in such silliest of outfits Yugi had no idea how to really describe them. “Are you ready for today bud?”  


“I don’t think I ever could be when it involves you two…”


	2. Tues - Sand in wrong places

Despite the weird outfits that Joey and Tristan wore for their video it was actually fun day all round. They managed to do a ‘What NOT to do at the beach’ video for their ‘what NOT to do’ series on their Channel. They managed to get permission from some of the people on the beach to take part in the video and overall went rather well. Yugi even managed to get some couple photos for a music video he had planned. He was thankful and planned to send them the good photos. 

He smiled as he watched his friends muck about in the water pretty much getting each other soaked to the bone. He hadn’t joined in as he didn’t want their gear to be stolen or wet as well. It had happened before so he rather that he stood guard instead of risking it again. “Hey guys! You’re gonna get a cold if you stay out there too long!”

The duo just grinned at him and splashed each other a few times before bounding on over to doggy shake in front of Yugi. He hissed like a cat as he picked up a towel to wipe them both. “Ah! Yug that stings!”

“Your own fault for getting me wet!” He glared slightly as he hmphed, “Won’t let you get away with things like I used to Joey”

Joey rubbed the back of his neck as he laughed nervously but smiled when he noticed that Yugi was just teasing. The younger one handed him and Tristan the towels that he used to whip them with. “Did you manage to get some good shots?” 

“Don’t know if I’d be willing enough to go through some of those actions again so I hope you did” Tristan groaned as he felt his face go red with embarrassment. “Hopefully the people will get the cringe worthiness of what we do”

Yugi smiled “It’ll be worth it and I’m sure that the lady will be fine she gave you permission after all.” 

He watched the taller one flop down on the beach towel as he towel dried his hair. Joey stood confidently as he went over in his head on what bits worked and what didn’t but felt pretty good about the upcoming video. “Hey Yugi how’s your singing coming along? Any upcoming projects?”

Yugi tilted his head as he skimmed through his schedule in his head. “I have a project with Mai next week to do a make-up music video. So I’ll be going over to her studio which I’m rather looking forward too. Though I think she might try have me appear in it with her so I gotta be rather sneaky.”

“Yea I can see that happen” Joey laughed as he settled down onto the beach towel next to Tristan. “Though I think if you tell her no she would be okay with it”

“I have done but I know that she’ll be sneaky as well” He chuckled as he felt some blush rise to his cheeks as he thought of other projects. “I also have singing audio to send back to Pharaoh as well as be live streaming with him this weekend” 

“Aww man you get all the luck!” Tristan groaned out. “Would love a chance to stream with Team Exodia”

“It just Pharaoh Tristan and I’ll just be on for an hour or so depending on how long the card game lasts” Yugi stroked his chin thoughtfully. “Though I hope you guys tune in as he be playing our collaboration on it”

“Sure Yug! Why don’t we come over and watch the stream with you? We promise that we won’t talk too loud when it comes to your turn. Right Trist?” Joey hooked his arm around Tristan's neck who was vigorously nodding along.

“Erm… I dunno guys…”

“Pleeeeease!” The two attempted to do the puppy eyes up really close to Yugi that he had to lean back and look everywhere but at them. 

“If you guys stay quite… I guess it would be okay…” He chewed his lip nervously as his friends cheered and punched the air. “You guys better not make me regret this” 

“We won’t” They sing songed before getting up to pack up their equipment as it was now getting pretty late. “We’ll drive you home after getting take out okay?”

“Much appreciated” He picked up the rest of his own equipment and was pretty happy with todays worked. He was also pretty glad that neither of them really teased him about Yami when he had mentioned him earlier. As he had confessed a while ago that he had a bit of a crush on Yami a couple of months ago when they had asked each other who their internet crushes were. He hummed his latest tune as they walked to the car and looked forward to the take out. 

\-----

The room filled with the noise of Yami’s latest melody as he was editing the notes to fit together. The main sound was of his acoustic guitar but he had added some drumming and humming into it also. He pondered on adding some raindrop sounds as a background noise. “Both. Both will be good”

He managed to get the main part and played through it with his headphones on and eyes closed. The goal was to make it suitable for a period of relaxation as He had been getting requests to see if he could make something that could aid with sleeping. Yami smiled softly sure enough it made him feel relaxed but he had to test it on his roommates to see if it would work. He clicked the save and called it Relax Strum then went on to open it again to add rain drop sounds to the second version to then call it Raindrop Strum. He would download it to his friend’s iPods later.

Clicking his tongue he then went on to check the video rendering of his latest video that was inspired by his make up so it wouldn’t be out for weeks but it didn’t hurt to be prepared. He stretched out like a contented cat in his chair when saw it was done and scratched his exposed belly. “Job done” 

Yawning he left his work station to head out to remove his make up only to stop when he heard a squabble outside his door. There was a fumble here and there from what he could tell as he leant up against the door to press his ear against it. 

“Just give it to me already Bakura!” 

“But Malik if I give it to you so easily you’ll start thinking I was cheap” 

“Never! Now just give it to me you big tease!”

“What’s the magic wooord?”

“God damnit Bakura just put it in my mouth already!”

Yami decided then to open the door as he didn’t want to get stuck in the room if those guys were going to do the nasty. He coughed as he covered his eyes as he didn’t want to risk being scarred for life even though he peeked through his fingers. “Am I interrupting something?”  
Bakura was just about to spoon feed Malik his latest creation, only to pull back when Yami entered the room, Malik pouted loudly as he had been waiting to receive his treat for a while. The Egyptian balled his fist before pointing a finger at his spiked haired friend accusingly “Yes you are! He was just about to give it to me too.”

“I wasn’t actually” Bakura smirked as he licked the spoon clean whilst looking at Malik from the corner of his eye. “I think I might just finish this ice cream myself. It is rather delicious” 

“Now look what you did Yami” Malik growled out as he attempted to get at the bowl only for Bakura to rise it up in the air and away from him. “Come on Bakura give me a taste”

“You still haven’t said the magic word” He twirled away from him as another attempt for the bowl was attempted. He smiled tauntingly at Malik as he tsked and waved a finger at him. “Got to do better than that my friend”

“Bakuuura!”

“Nope still not the word I’m looking for” 

Yami covered his mouth instead of his eyes this tome to muffle his laughter. It was a normal occurrence for them to taunt each other but most of the time he would hear these situations second hand whined out by Malik. He was getting hungry himself so he figured that it would be best for him to let the two of them at it whilst he was down stairs out the way. 

He slid along the wall as to avoid getting roped into helping Malik get the bowl and made his way down stairs only to catch. “Would you stop stealing things!?”

“I’m a thief, it’s what I do best, but this was mine to begin with”

Yami chuckled as he headed into the kitchen to spot that Bakura had actually left some food out for him already. Even if Bakura teased them more often than not about food he had always made sure that they weren’t left to starve. Smiling he picked up the bowl of curried rice, some wet wipes from the side counter and went to sit at the dinner table where his tablet was laying as well.

As he cleaned up the make-up off of his face he clicked onto his tablet to see if he had received any messages or notifications that would interest him. He paused over a message from Mai Valentine with the title of Make-up Video. He played with his front bang out of nervous habit as he wasn’t too sure if he wanted to know what she had sent but he took a deep breath as clicked it to open. 

_Yami dear! Thank you for your mention in your latest video! I must say I am quite pleased with lovely Bakura’s outcome and that you boys took your time in looking over my tutorial for the look. I daresay that you three are giving me a run for my money when it comes to giving the sexy looks! But don’t you worry! I’m sure I’ll get some fans back after my video coming out in a fortnight. I do look forward to yours and Malik’s look however, sneak preview maybe?_

_I was hoping that I could possibly get your help with my next video however my first choice got a little nervous when mentioning your name. It was the cutest sight! Seeing him all flustered and trying to cover up his blushing face. Owh I know you would absolutely adore the little one but alas that would be for another time._

_Anyways Hun like I said thank you again for the mention and I look forward to your future endeavours. Keep an eye out for my sexy video love it should hopefully rival you three boys._

_Mai Valentine x_

He sighed in relief that Mai didn’t seem to mind the video and that she was happy with the results but it confused him that she would mention her upcoming project and not give mention of the person that was helping. Well other than their gender he supposed. He chopsticked some of the curried rice into his mouth as he pondered. He didn’t exactly have a preference for liking people but he always felt a better attraction when there was some sort of connection that was built upon. He got half way through eating his curried rice when there was a notification of HikaruYugi uploaded a video to YouTube. 

His face brightened up immediately as he clicked on the link and waited for the video to load.

\-----

There was black silence on the screen till a soulful melody started to play it signal some pictures of Yugi’s friends to appear in slow motion. Set out like a hand of cards, staying in sepia, one was picked out to play the scene in colour within the card. 

-These Friends of mine, I hold dear-

Joey was playing about with a bunch of arcade games to then appear to be spouting happy nonsense into the camera or running away to tackle Tristan. Thus activating the second card which the hand then played next after laying Joey’s back down.

-Letting them be close, without having to fear-

Tristan was shown to be holding his dukes up to an unknown enemy only to be cheered on by his friends. It continued to show him embarrassed rubbing his neck but accepting the praise. Then went onto pat Tea on the back making the person switch to the third card.  
-Dancing the nights away, everything is clear-

Tea was in her ballerina outfit spinning around in circles in slow motion. The image had started from her tip toes but it worked it was up to her face to reveal how happy she was and that the smile seemed to hold a secret. Her card faded out as it was lain back down for the last one to be picked up.

-With this friendship, we can cheer-

The last one was of the three doing silly things or bickering with one and other but there was a slow pan on each of their faces as they looked on passed the camera to the actual person recording them. Showing the care and devotion that they held for that person. 

-We’ll be there for each other, for many a year-

The music slowly started to fade out as the camera moved away from the cards and up to the person that had been picking them only for it to focus on the person mouth so not to give the person away. The person was smiling but there was evidence of tears on their face but they had mouthed the words. “Thank you”

It faded out to the words of dedicated to my friends that have been there and supported me through my life. 

\-----

Yami smiled softly as he watched the video play with his arm resting on the table and his chin in his hand. He had always liked how Yugi when about his videos, when he first came across them, but he liked when the boy did his own songs. He thought it was very sweet that Yugi did a dedication to his friends and that this was the result of it. Yami clicked the like button and was going to send Yugi a private mention but quickly closed it when his roommates came downstairs. “Hey you two! Did you manage to settle things?”

Malik grinned whilst Bakura looked worse for wear, the both of them had taken their make-up now and it looked pretty obvious that Bakura had bags under his eyes. “Yes Malik did eventually learn what the magic word was” 

“Please?” Yami thought it would be that.

“Ah no…” Bakura smirked as he went into the kitchen and placed the dishes into the dishwasher. “Like I said to him, I’m not cheap”

Malik blanched at the British male and quickly went to punch him in the arm. The other flinched a little but he didn’t really expect anything less in response. “Shut it you”

“But at least you got the ice cream right?” Yami chipped in as he went and cleaned up his plates as well. “Did you save some for me at all?” 

“I had used Kiwi in the ice cream so no I didn’t save you any” He replied as he knew that Yami was allergic to it. “However there is some Vanilla in the fridge with your name on it”

“Ah sweet thank you.” He bowed his head in thanks as he went to get some.

“How come you sweet on him fluffy?” Malik pursed his lips as he leant against the counter waiting for the other two.

“He doesn’t give me nicknames nor is he as fun to tease when it comes to food” Bakura mumbled as he made his way into the sitting room and put the T.V on. “Now it’s time to relax wouldn’t you say?”

Malik appeared to have a pout permanently stuck to his face as he went in, closely followed by Yami, and sat down in the chair furthest away from Bakura forcing Yami to sit beside him instead. “Yami was the music we heard just before came down yours or was it that Hikaru kid?”

“It was Hikaru’s” He coughed out after getting some ice cream go down the wrong whole. He was patted on the back rather hard by Bakura. 

“Thanks. Erm he had made a video to his friends”

“How sweet of him! How come you haven’t done anything like that for us Yami?” 

“Since I haven’t done anything to you guys in your sleep yet that you would know how I felt about you two” He snickered as he went back to his ice cream and curled around it so that Bakura couldn’t steal it away from him because of the comment.

“Suppose it would be nice to be shown appreciation every now and again” Bakura had himself spread out on the other side of the couch with his one leg crossed over the other. 

“Yes well… we shall see…” Yami spooned the last of his ice cream up and placed the bowl on the table to take through to the kitchen later. “Speaking of which would you guys mind listening to my new melody before you guys go to sleep tonight? It the one that been requested for this Sunday.”

“Suppose I got nothing better to listen too” He rubbed his eyes in reflex when it came to word sleep. He didn’t really want to worry the pair but worrying about his brother had caused him recently to have troubled nights. So maybe listening to music could help him ease him a little.

“Always happy to listen to your music so I’m game” Malik smiled but had kept an eye on his friend as he felt there was something off about him.

“That’s grand thank you. Is it alright if I just get your IPods and set them up?” He looked between the two and received nods. He wasn’t sure why but he was starting to feel more of a third wheel recently than he did before. As he looked at them both he could feel a certain dynamic changed but he didn’t feel like dwelling on the feeling unless something actually did happen. Running a hand through his hair he picked up his plate and left the two to themselves. If there was something wrong he would hear from them later. 

In the kitchen he deposited the plate into the dishwasher and grabbed his tablet from the table to head back up stairs. He never really thought about taking up exercise as he walked up and down the three flights of stairs quite often a day. On the third floor he went to his room first to place his tablet on his side table before heading into the other two rooms to pick up their IPods to then head back down to the second floor to his recording room. He made quick work of downloading the music and putting it somewhere for the guys to find when he put them back in their rooms. Raindrops for Bakura and Relax for Malik. He hoped that they would work or at least get some feedback on what could be improved. 

With a heavy sigh he left Bakura’s room and went back into his. It was pretty normal for him to turn in around eight when had done quite a bit of work that day. The other two relaxed in front of the T.V whilst he longue about on his bed watching videos on YouTube, replying to messages or daydreaming the night away. Tonight though he wanted to strike up more conversation with Yugi.

_That was a rather nice video that you did for your friends Yugi. It was so well done that you got my own questioning me why I hadn’t done something them yet. Don’t worry about it though as they were just teasing… well I hope they were but I’ll let you know if I wake up with eyebrows or not._

_Anyways I really liked the melody even though you sang slowly and bit sad like could tell that you really cherish your friends and I hope they get that too! The video was really cool to watch also. Keep up the good work!_

_Yami-_

He hit send and passed the time replying to some of the make-up comments and deleted some of the spam that appeared on the videos. He wished that there was a better filter system as he edited the black list to add the new spam comments. He frowned as he came across really weird ones but brightened up when he got a reply.

_That is really kind of you too say thank you Yami. It was rather hard to edit the video the way I wanted to be. I had to ask around some other YouTubers on how to do a video in each card but I think I managed rather well and I’m glad it came across that I care about them. I’ll find out tomorrow if that’s the case that they understood =)_

_And I’m sorry! I hope you do get to keep your eyebrows!_

_-Yugi_

Yami smiled as he had a feeling that Yugi would worry about what would happen. He chuckled as he thought about the possibility of him getting flustered when he read the message. Anything could happen of course. He signed himself into skype and was greeted by a few random messages from his friends that lived abroad but he was more pleased that Yugi was signed in too. Gathering up the nerve he patted his face twice before asking Yugi if he wanted to voice chat tonight and waited patiently. One minute rolled into five, five then rolled to ten, and just when he felt down hearted he got a reply.

_Sure! Just get me a sec to sort up my set up =)_

Yami grinned ear to ear, it felt a little weird to begin with, but he just wanted to get to know Yugi a bit more than others. It just felt nice talking to him. He got himself settled into his bed and put his head set on then went back to waiting for Yugi to get back.

_All systems go!_

He clicked the call button and it was accepted a few seconds later.

“Hey Pharaoh! I mean Yami! Sorry if I seem to mix up the name ever so often, I’m not quite used to saying your actual name just yet” Yugi’s nervous tone could be heard clear as day in his ears that he just had to chuckle.

“Don’t worry Yugi, I’m going through the same thing when it comes to your name. Though I have to say that it is a rather nice name and it suits you” He heard the laughter and he was glad to hear it.

“Well I’m glad. So what brings the Pharaoh to come down to talk with a commoner?”

“You are certainly not a commoner Yugi, but I am looking for randomness, think you can manage?”

“I think I can manage that! Do you know what the common factor is between robins, squirrels, and deers?” 

“That they are red?” He titled his head in thought as he waited for the answer.

“Correct! But they are actually orange!” Yami blinked a few times but let out a laugh and received Yugi’s laughter in return. Tonight was going to end well he could feel it in his bones.


	3. Weds - Bag of bones

Yami woke the next day with a tablet standing up on his side table and his headset still in his right ear. He stretched out his leg and back as he felt stiff from hardly moving last night. Groaning he removed his head set, laying it against the now dead tablet, and yawned like a lion with his arms stretched out in front of him. A Lazy smiled played at his lips as he remembered talking such randomness with Yugi last night, that he had even teased Yugi that he should have the name ‘the Riddler’ with the amount of riddles the young one had been spouting out last night. Rolling his shoulder he went about his morning routine; quick wash, teeth brushing, then getting dressed to go down stairs. 

He was just finishing buttoning up his shirt when he was downstairs and got a whiff of Bakura’s cooking. He smiled as he followed the smile and sat at the breakfast table. “Morning Bakura”

“Good Morn’” Bakura glanced over his shoulders only to go back to his cooking of an English breakfast. “Malik has gone out today to spend some time with his sister at the museum” 

“Oh… So just you and me today?” He folded his arms onto the counter as he tilted his head. It had been awhile since the two actually spent time together without the third. 

“No… actually I was kinda hoping..” The taller one was fidgeting around as he plated up the food for himself and Yami. Yami was silent as Bakura brought over the dishes and placed it in front of him before coming around to be on the same side and settled himself down with his own food. There was a few moments of silence as he gathered his thoughts. “If you could drive me to pick up my brother? And also let him stay here at the house for a while?” 

Yami blinked not used to Bakura being unsure of himself, though it hadn’t been the first time, but still unnerved him a little. “If Malik is okay with it then I am too. Is everything alright at home?”

He watched as he saw a sag of relief come from his friend but still an air of uneasiness was in the air. “Our parents are going back to England to attend a funeral of one of their friends and they don’t want Ryou to be alone in the house by himself cause of his condition so pretty much told him that he was going to go with them. Ryou said that he would be okay by himself but our parents were adamant that he was to go with them. So Ryou called me up to see if I could talk some sense into them.”

Bakura’s frowned deepened as he took an angry bite out of the sausages before continuing. “You know me and my parents don’t really fully see eye to eye so it took some convincing that I could go to check up on him every so often if it would make them feel better. However it was a case of they take him or he stay with me, meaning us lot….” 

Yami had been quietly listening as he eat his meal in a more dignified manner than Bakura as he was angry eating. It had been awhile since he heard Bakura talk about his parents as it was a touchy subject that had dated far back. “Well like I said as long as Malik is okay with it then so am I. Do you want to pick him up after we finished?”

Bakura nodded sharply as he ate a forkful of beans and went about mopping up the bean juice with beard and ate it as well. Talking about his parents always had put him in a bad mood but he would lighten up once he was around his brother. It had been awhile since he seen him too so it’ll be good to see him. “Finished?”

Before Yami could say anything he had to quickly fork the last of it into his mouth as Bakura took his plate and put it into the sink. Yami took the hint and went about getting a hoodie and pulling it over his head. He saw Bakura was waiting for him at the door so as quickly as he could he slipped on his shoes and snapped up his car keys. “Desperate?”

Bakura glared a little but ignore Yami as the left the building and Yami locked the house up to then head to the car. “I just want to get it over with.” 

Yami nodded in understanding as he got into the driver seat and waited for Bakura to then drive in the direction of Bakura’s old house. 

\-----

Ryou padded around in his room as he looked over what he needed to take over to his brothers. He rubbed his arm nervously as it had been awhile since he had seen him even though they kept in contact regularly. With a heavy sign he placed his clothing in a suitcase and put it against the door as he didn’t really want to head down stairs just yet to see his parents. He fluffed up his bangs as he looked in the mirror and pouted as he knew he was going to get a preaching from his brother.

He was pretty much a bag of bones nowadays, not that his parents really noticed, He tugged an oversized jumper on to hide his figure. He could deal with the lecture later but now he just wanted to get out the house and get to know Bakura once again. There was a buzz from his phone a checked to see that his brother was outside waiting for him. With one final sigh he collected his things and head downstairs to say good bye to his parents and with that he was out the house before they could change their minds. A smile grew on his face as he spotted his brother leaning against a car that he rushed on over to him and hugged him.

Though before the elder could return it Ryou stood back with a stupider grin on his face. “Good to see you Bakura. Owh! And you also Yami it has been awhile”

“Too long I say but it is nice to see you Ryou” Yami smiled and took Bakura’s suitcase to put it into the boot of the car.

“Ryou…” Ryou stiffened at Bakura’s tone of his voice. That he forced a smile on his face when he faced him again. 

“Is it okay if we go by the Kame Game shop please? I have a friend there that has been worried about the situation and I just want to clear this up for him. If that’s okay?” He bit the inside of his cheek hoping that His brother wouldn’t press too much just yet. Well at least till they got to their house.

Bakura narrowed his eyes at Ryou making the other shrink a little but not falter. He felt how skinny his brother was and it bothered him. He nodded his head towards the car motioning for Ryou to get in the car as he sent a glare toward his family home. “Suppose we can. I need to find some games that we could play at the weekend stream.”

“I need to get some cards anyways so I’m good for a de tour” Yami smiled nervously but had slid back into the car as did the other two. They buckled up and headed towards the game shop in silence. Bakura kept looking back in the mirror only for Ryou to smile as he looked out the window so not to see the looks he was receiving. 

It didn’t take long for the trio to park near the game shop and Yami was happy to trade the stuffy air for something fresh. Even if short lived. He watched the younger one run ahead of them as they just walked. He smiled at his friend’s brother enthusiasm, he was glad that Ryou managed to find friends. “Everything will be fine Bakura. I can go out for the day if you want to spend some time with your brother alone?”

“I think I might end up strangling if you left us alone” Bakura fixed his jaw as he entered the shop letting chime ring for the shop keeper to know people were in. He saw his brother talking to the shop keeper and bow before heading behind the desk and up the stairs. 

“Hello boys! How can I help you today?” The shop keeper smiled as he stood behind the counter.  
Yami smiled at the man as he knew Bakura wasn’t really in the mood to do so. “Got any card packs in today?” 

“Yes! In fact we just got a new shipment in today” He motioned towards his right where he had a stand of cards.  
Yami grinned as he went over to the cards and waved his hand over the packs to see if he could work his luck on them. Bakura was silently going over the game selection as he waited for his brother to come back down. 

\-----

Yugi was rubbing his chin as a knock on the study door was heard. Thinking it was his Grandpa “Come in Grandpa”

The door opened to reveal Ryou and a soft smile on his face “It’s actually me Yugi”

“Ryou!” Yugi bounced out his chair and hugged his friend. “Been so worried about you. Did you manage to get things sorted?”

Ryou patted the smaller ones head as he continued to smile. “Yes it all sorted. Well at least for now. I’m going to be living with my brother and his friends until my parents come back.”

Yugi pulled back and squeezed Ryou’s hands and felt how skeleton they were compared to his own. He knew his friend couldn’t handle most foods but he still felt bad when seeing him like things “That’s great! Maybe your brother can help you get a more stable diet too”

Ryou chuckled nervously as he squeezed back but had let go in favour of rubbing his arms. “I’m sure he will but he’ll lecture me first. I just hope that it be quick so that we can enjoy our time together”

“Well if he is anything like you told me then am sure you’ll be fine.” Yugi tilted his head in thought. “Do you have time to stay the now or go out later in the week to do some things? I would love to see your free running and take pictures”

“Not today but maybe later yeah” Ryou nodded and was glad to have a friend like Yugi. “I’ll text you about the free running though. Your pictures always turn out great so it would be nice to see some decent pictures of me”  
Yugi blushed at the compliment “Would love too, just let me know alright?”

“Sure thing, but I best get back to my brother before he thinks I’ve skipped out on him” Ryou gave one final hug before living the study and headed back downstairs. 

“Cya Ryou! Don’t be a stranger!” Yugi smiled as he went back to his editing and flicked the switch to show that he didn’t want to be disturbed.

\-----

A red light shown down stairs indicating to Solomon that his grandson was busy. Solomon smiled as Ryou appeared back down stairs looking relieved. He turned back to see that Yami had finally made his choice on five booster packs and was getting his money out for them. Bakura was just frowning at nothing in particular but it lessened when he saw his brother. “Is that everything today?”

“That’ll be all yes” Yami glanced at the red light as Solomon rang up the transaction. “Red light for danger?”

Solomon chuckled as he placed the packs in a paper bag and handed them over. “More of a warning. My Grandson installed it after I walked in on to many of his recordings in the study. So this is to let me know when he is busy”

Yami’s mind went to the gutter for a moment before he shook the thought out his head. “Recordings?”

“Ah yes he records his singing for the YouTubes. He has such a lovely singing voice so I’m glad that there are people out there that can hear him.” He praised his grandson and was very proud of him. 

“I bet. Well thank you for the cards. I’m sure I’ll be back at some point to get more” He nodded his head and waved goodbye as he meet up with Bakura and Ryou as they had already left the shop. He saw that they were already in the car waiting for him. Bakura was fiddling with his phone so that his culinary video become unprivatized to be viewed. He clicked his seat belt and turned the engine on. “Home time!”

\-----

Yugi sat listening to his singing of Yami’s latest song to make sure that everything felt right. He played it alongside the music that Yami had also written and played himself. The two was a little off but he felt that Yami could put it together more precisely. So when the song ended and he was pretty happy with it he had sent it off to Yami.

_Here’s my singing audio I hope that it was what you were looking for but if there is something wrong just let me know and I can change it!_

_-Yugi_

_p.s I had fun talking with you last night. I apologise that I feel asleep on you though!  
_

He rolled his shoulders only for them to click into place. He work up so happy this morning after last night and he felt even better after seeing Ryou. “Today is a good day!” 

He spun in his chair full circle before getting back down too busy on working up his plans for Mai’s video. In her words the video had to be Sexy and just wasn’t too sure on how to go about that. He frowned sexy wasn’t one of the words that described him so he just had no feelings towards the word. Adorable and cute were ones that he heard most often cause of his panda eyes and short stature. He was 5 ft 5 but everybody else that was male was 5ft 7 or in the range of 6ft or even more. He felt a pout rise to his face that he rubbed it away. 

He pondered for a few moments before he decided to send another message to Yami.

_Hey again… erm I was just wondering what do you think is sexy about women? I know this is really out of blue but it for a video that I’m helping with a friend and her main want for the video is Sexy. And I’m having difficulty coming up with anything. I would normally go to my friends for suggestions but I know they would just tease me if I had. I thought maybe you wouldn’t as such? Well I hope you won’t anyways…_

_So yeah if you have any suggestions that would be great! Otherwise I might have to enduring teasing…. Anyways thanks again!_

_-Yugi  
_

Yugi squirmed in his seat as he had sent the second message. “I hope he doesn’t think me silly…”

A pout was yet again on his face as he went onto to other business. He still had time till the stream on Saturday but he clicked on his Duel Monsters Icon and loaded the game up. After the game had become such a hit worldwide, Pegasus had then decided to bring it virtual online so that it could be used by more people that couldn’t get their hands on the trading cards. He looked over his livestream deck. He had ones for tournaments, fun, and a prankster one that he only pulled out on occasions. He smiled and thought of the possibility of using that one for a game against Yami as they had duelled each other quite a bit to pick up on each other’s strategies by now. He thought to wait for the weekend to find out what kind of mood he would be in. 

He became thoughtful once again as he remembered how the first game against Yami went. He had been so pleased to actually duel him that he almost messed up his game play but managed to bring it back at the end. So much so that it ended up with him winning that Yami decided that they were rivals when it came to Duel Monsters. Yugi didn’t mind though as it meant that he got to duel him more often and become somewhat closer in a way. After that he got more traffic which he was pleased about and it been going steady since a year ago. 

He was deep in thought till a bing alerted him that he got a message in return. He swallowed as he clicked.

_I have to say that was an unexpected message to receive today haha =D What do I find sexy about woman… well if I’m honest to you I’m not really sure as I’ve never really had the attraction before but I suppose Mai Valentine comes to mind? I guess guys would go crazy over her curves and the way she carries herself._

_Sorry if that is of no use to you and that you might end up having to be teased. However! I know you will do your best and it’ll will turn out great! Also thank you for the audio am sure it has turned out well and I look forward to editing it to the music._

_Hope you’re prepared for the stream! I’m going to kick your butt Yugi! Even if we are friends now we are still rivals! Haha I’m looking forward to the challenges you give me I really do._

_Yami-_

_p.s Don’t worry about it I fell asleep around the same time as I recall if not beforehand so it all good.  
_

Yugi blushed for some unknown reason to himself and felt relieved at the same time. Even though there wasn’t much to go on with what Yami said he still felt better for it. Just working with Mai might be easier than he thought it would be he just had to work from the right angle and he was all good. He laughed at the kicking of his butt comment and decided that he would use his prankster deck after all. If Yami wanted a challenge then that sure was going to be it. He hit reply.

_I’ll have a challenge for you that’s for sure! Going to make you work for this win =p I look forward to the stream also. I’m hoping that the stream will raise a lot for your chosen charity. Though I’m sure you three won’t have too much trouble in doing so._

_I’m the same when it comes to woman really that’s why I was having such difficulty. I might have those feelings once but I haven’t really had them again since then. That and the word hasn’t been used to describe me before either so I have no idea how it feels to be sexy though you get called sexy all the time. Hehe thank you for the help I think I’ll be able to work something out thanks to you I can try a different angle._

_Did I wear you out with my riddles? =p Or did I bore you too sleep?_

_-Yugi  
_

He hit sent and really hoped that he didn’t bore Yami to sleep but he couldn’t help but feel a bit insecure about it. He always had that worry in the back of his mind that he would be too boring to his friends and that they would leave him. He sighed as he felt his mood dip a little but it was gone when he saw another reply.

_You think I’m sexy then? =3 and nope you don’t bore me with your riddles I quite enjoy them, they keep my mind sharp and I enjoy you telling me them. It helps retelling them to Malik when he causes trouble in the hour! Keeps him quiet for a while when he’s mulling it over. So keep them coming! If you’re up for it could do a riddle hour to see how the three of us are if you are willing to be game master?_

_Yami-  
_

\-----

Yami had his tablet by his side as he laid out his new cards in front of him alongside his card binder. He kept doubles of the cards in the binder to stock his collection and used the others to fill multiple decks for occasions. He pulled up water pond and put it into the binder as he knew he had one in his deck already. He was trying to distract himself from what was happening in the kitchen as Bakura seemed to take it upon himself to go over his brother’s diet when he found out how skinny Ryou was. He felt sorry for the poor boy to be under his brother’s mothering side but he was glad that it wasn’t aimed at him for once. 

He glanced at his tablet as it whistled meaning there was another message from Yugi. He grinned as he could only imagine the reply that he could get. He squirmed excitedly as clicked it open.

_No!... I mean yes… I mean… I dunno! I guess that I considering you to be good looking… but anyways! If the others are okay with it I suppose I could try being a game master for a bit. I’ll have to go over our previous conversations to see what ones I haven’t used on you to make sure it’s fair._

_-Yugi  
_

Yami grinned to himself as he could imagine the boy blushing madly when he typed the message and couldn’t help to feel a bit pleased by it. He thought about flirting a bit more to see what he could get away with. A faintest of blush shone on his features as he just realised that Yugi considered him to be good looking and possibly sexy judging from his comments. He had a sly smirk grace his features he really wanted to figure out a way to see Yugi in some way but felt he would be pushing his luck just now if he asked after just learning his name yesterday. 

He glanced back to see the Brothers still talking but that Bakura had calmed down enough that they were having tea. He felt better about Bakura after him looking so gruff this morning but was more composed once they had got their brother out the family house. Maybe things would get better. He hoped they would. Sighing he sent back a cheeky reply to Yugi and got back to planning his deck so that he could upload the details online for later. He decided that he would rebuild his deck to beat Yugi after what happened last time. This time it would be unpredictable and he was thrilled by the thought of it.


	4. Weds - Fun times ahead

Yami pursed his lips as he finally settled on his deck and typed in what he needed to add to his online deck for the week ends stream. The brothers had managed to come to some sort of understanding and worked up a diet that Ryou was to follow while he was staying to get more meat on him. It would take a while for it to take affect but since their parents were away for at least two weeks that the diet might be remembered and continued when he went back. Though Bakura just growled at the thought of Ryou going back to them that he stopped talking about it and focused on the now. 

The trio were just sitting in the living watching some T.V, whilst they waited on their fourth member to come home. It wasn’t till late afternoon when it occurred, Malik ignored them at first to get a towel for his wet hair as it had been rather heavily after they had gotten in themselves. He walked back in and grinned when he saw Ryou sitting next to Bakura. “Ryou! My little mouse how are you?” 

Ryou was startled by the sudden appearance of Malik in front of him that other two chuckled at the action. “Ah hey Malik… I’m doing fine how’s yourself?” 

“Doing fabulous! My sister has been holding an Ancient Egyptian exhibition so I’ve been showing off my skills to those that don’t know much about its culture. Plus my own to help with my story!” Malik was pretty much bouncing in excitement as he knelt in between Ryou’s legs. Ryou looked to his brother for some help who just shrugged his shoulders and went back to leaning on his hand a bit amused by the situation. He looked over to Yami who just was just lying across the arm chair with his arms crossed trying not to be roped into Malik’s hyperness. “How long are you staying for?”

“Erm… Two weeks?” Ryou tried to shrink himself into the couch as he felt he was being thrown into the deep end when it came to a hyper Malik after dealing with a mother hen of a brother. “If that’s okay of course?” 

“Of course! Also great news for me! Come on I need you for a little side project of mine that I know you will be able to help me with!” Malik stood up and grabbed Ryou’s hand to pretty much pull him off the couch. “Come with me!”

Before Ryou could protest he was getting dragged out living area and upstairs. Bakura snorted and called after them “Don’t break him Malik!”

“Promise! I know what you would do to me otherwise!” Malik shouted back quite happily as the two disappeared upstairs somewhere. 

“Do you think we should have stopped him?” Yami tilted his head backwards to look at his British friend with a lop sided grin.

“Probably but did you really want to get in between Malik and an idea no matter how crazy it is?” He raised an eyebrow as a smirk appeared. Yami shook his head. “Thought not”

Yami chuckled as he tilted his head back up and snuggled back into his hoodie. “That for some strange reason reminds me. How did you sleep last night? Did the background noise help at all?”

Bakura was confused for a moment or two before he remember the melody. “Yes it was rather soothing. But I have always thought raining was a soothing thing so I might be biased”

“If that the case I’ll switch you with Malik’s to see if that makes any difference. If they both work I’ll just loop them together and give the viewers the option of an hour video or something.” He got a grunt in response and he looked out the window to see the droplets running down as the rain pitter pattered against it. “Rain can really be soothing can’t it”

Bakura glanced up and watched what Yami was looking at and since he couldn’t be seen he smiled as he felt quite contented for once in his life. “I’m thinking of making Bolognese tonight. Any preference on the pasta or spaghetti?”  
“Do we have some of the bowtie ones left?” 

“Mm hmm”

“Then could I have those please?” Bakura smiled as he stood up and went over to ruffle Yami’s hair cause him to hiss and pat at his hair to fix it again. “Don’t do that!”

His smile turned into an evil grin as he grabbed Yami into a head lock and noogied him to mess up the hair even more. He cackled as Yami fidgeted and tried to get out of the hold that when he let go Yami ended up slumped on the floor. “Owh how the mighty have fallen Pharaoh”

“Screw you. Thief” Yami glared from his curled up spot on the floor but ended up laughing “I’ll get you and your little dog too!” 

Bakura laughed as well as he headed for the kitchen not even bothering to help his friend up. “I don’t think Malik would be happy to be called a dog” 

Yami snorted as he uncurled himself from the floor and went back to lying across the arm chair again. He reached over to get his tablet from the coffee table and snuggled back into a comfortable position. “If we nurtured him do you think he would calm down?”

Bakura thought about the prospect and chuckled once again. “He’d still have the energy and then go after your balls”  
He winced and curled up on himself. “Suppose he would.”

“Suppose who would do what?” Malik had appeared downstairs closely followed by Ryou who looked a little worse for wear but didn’t appear to be unhappy.

The other two glanced at each other sharing a secret message before saying “Nothing!”

\-----

_It’s raining men!_  
Hallelujah!  
It’s raining men! Amen!  


Yugi was prancing around his room as he hovered up to ‘it’s raining men’ He couldn’t remember when he got it but he had gotten it from Ryou and was amused enough to keep and play it every so often when was doing clean up. 

_Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey_  
Chim chim cher-ee!  
A sweep is as lucky, as lucky can be  


He snickered as he remembered watching ‘Mary Poppins’ for the first time with his British friend, it had been just them, so Ryou was quite comfortable to sing along with the songs. It had surprised Yugi how enthused his friend was especially when it came to the song ‘Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious’ that he had to look up the words so that he could sing along with him. It was a fun bonding moment between the two of them. So much so that they would have a Disney night by themselves, sometimes Tea would join them too but it was mostly to themselves. 

With a happy grin he went about cleaning up his desk by his bed where he had kept his notes of late night musings. He paused at a little doodle he had done of Yami that he had to roll his eyes at himself before scrunching it up then putting it in the waste basket. He shuffled through the rest of his musings putting them in a useful and not useful pile and when he was happy again he moved on to picking up his clothes to put them in the laundry basket. 

_He’s a tramp, but they love him._  
Break’s a new heart every day.  
He’s a tramp, they adore.  
And I only hope he’ll stay that way…  


When Yugi caught on to the lyrics he couldn’t help but laugh and think of Team Exodia. He couldn’t lie that they all had different characteristics that all the fan seem to love and adore about them. He himself included felt the same way when he first started watching them. Raising them to a level above him too but after talking a bit more with Yami he remembered that they are as human as everyone else. Yugi ran a hand through his hair as he went over to his CD and thought maybe he could get them to do the Disney challenge on the livestream instead of him just asking riddles. 

He stopped the music before it went on to the next song and let his room with his laundry basket. It took him a moment or two to get downstairs as he didn’t want to trip or fall but managed to get to the laundry room and get things sorted. When he was finished his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. Frowning at it he picked up the unknown number. “Hello?”

“Yugi! I hope you don’t mind but I got your number off of Tea” He tried to place the voice but realised that it had been Mai. 

“Hi Mai. I suppose its okay but you could have just asked me for it. Is there any particular reason that you calling instead of emailing?” He switched the machine on and headed back upstairs so keep out of his grandpa’s way.

“Apologise Yugi. I was wondering if you would meet me at today at all. After seeing Bakura’s make-up video I am pumped to make my own to put them to shame!” Yugi laughed a little at Mai’s competitiveness. “Please little Yugi?”

“Do you have a place in mind? And when?” 

“I’ll take you out for dinner. My treat! You can pay for drinks if you so wish but I’ll pay for the meal. At the restaurant Sakura if you are familiar with it?” Mai was pretty much beaming down the phone that he really couldn’t deny her.

“I know of yes. It isn’t too far away but at what time Mai?” 

“Well like I said dinner, so around six if that’s okay with you?”

“That’ll be fine” He looked at the clock and saw that he had a couple of hours to wait. “Is it just about the video or is there some other reasons that you would like to meet?”

“It’s just about the video. I promise hun” He sighed in relief “Unless you want it to be about other things?”  
He heard the teasing tone and had to laugh. “Just the video will be fine Mai!”

“Thank you Hun! I’ll see you at Six don’t keep me waiting little Yugi” He said his goodbyes as she did and cancelled the call with a smile on his face. Interesting night ahead of him anyways. 

\-----

Six came around quicker than he thought he would that it surprised him that he was already sitting at the table with Mai on the other side of the table smiling at him with a twinkle in her eye. “You look lovely tonight Mai”

She giggled behind her hand before resting her chin on it again. “If I didn’t know you any better Yugi I would have said you were flirting with me. But since I know you’re not I thank you for the compliment”

Yugi smiled as he let his eyes glide over Mai’s body in her purple body con dress and didn’t really feel anything for it but could see that Yami was right that Mai was pretty much what any guy would look for. “Say it as I see it”  
“Well you do look handsome tonight to Yugi. I don’t know why you don’t dress up more often.” Mai sipped at her wine as Yugi’s flamed a little. He didn’t dress up often and just felt like doing it tonight since Sakura was a nice restaurant. He fidgeted with his shirt collar to make sure it was sitting proper as he tried to calm his face down. “Now you are just being adorable Hun”

At that he childishly stuck his tongue out at her electing a laugh to rise from her throat. The comment helped to calm his cheeks though to which he was happy about. Since cute or adorable were used on him more often he became desensitized to the words and how they would affect him. “Thank you Mai but shall we get back to the video planning?” 

“Ah yes suppose we should” She leant back in her chair as their food came over smelling delicious. “This looks yummy. Do you mind us talking during eating?”

“Not at all” He smiled once again as he picked up the utensils and they ate as they talked. 

“So have you figured out how we could go about the sexiness?” She nibbled on a piece of a piece of chicken.

“Well If I’m honest with you I had to go ask a friend of mine what he thought. He pretty much said that you embodied it because of the way you carry yourself and the curves.” He grinned as blush had risen to Mai’s face that he had to hold back a giggle of his own. 

She tried to hide it by taking a sip from her wine as she looked up to the ceiling. “That wouldn’t have come from your friend Joey would it?”

“Actually no” He didn’t miss that her face had fallen at that. “It was from another friend but I’m sure if I had asked Joey that he could have had said something similar”

She smiled at that with a little wrinkle to her nose. “You and I both know that he wouldn’t be able to put it in such a nice way” 

“Maybe not but he might have been able to if given the chance” Yugi ate some more as he thought. “But to get back on topic. You said that you might want to dance a little in it?”

“Yes I would love to though I don’t know my left from my right when it comes to dancing”  
“We could ask Tea to join us? She might be able to help you with your moves” 

“Owh I had almost forgot that she dances and wants to be a professional doesn’t she. It would be fun having more people in the video. I do wish that you would appear in it as well Yugi” She touched his hand with a light squeeze. 

“Maybe when I get my confidence someday I’ll appear in a video but right now I’m happy with my privacy” Yugi patted her hand as she pulled it away. “Though I think I might have an idea for the video if you are willing?”

“Lay it on me Yugi” Mai smiled as she listened in to what he had planned and threw in a few suggestions but was pretty happy with what was a possibility for her video. “I love it”

“So you would be okay with Joey and Tristan being in it?” 

“The more people in it to show case what I can do is of big help. It been awhile since we did a video together so I would be more than happy to let them join in. They can make up for the lack of Yugi love in my video” Mai teased causing Yugi to choke on his drink and thump his chest.

“Well at least we know what we are going to do next week and can seek out the resources that we need. I’ll ask Tea, Joey and Tristan when they are free to help out if they wish to help out that is.”

“I can’t wait! Thank you Yugi” She smiled as she leant across the table to kiss him on the cheek and giggled once again when he blushed. He rubbed his neck as he felt embarrassed. Depending on the affection he was never really sure on how to handle it. 

“It’s not a problem Mai. Making videos and pretty much anything to do with them makes me happy and even more so when making them with friends. Makes the experience more enjoyable.” 

“I can certainly say that after meeting you four that things have become more interesting” Mai finished her drink and the last of her meal as did Yugi. “I look forward to future endeavours”

“As do I” Yugi smiled contented with the way his life was turning out. Close friends, New friends, experiences, anything really was good and he was enjoying it to the fullest that he could. 

\-----

 

Over at Team Exodia’s house it was anything but peaceful as the three of them decided to do a spur of the moment livestream some multiplayer games in the living area. Ryou had been invited to join in but had decided against it and just watched from the dining room as it was open planned with only a pillar here and there to hold up the upstairs. 

“Owh come on Scriber that’s cheating!” 

“You just suck Thief!” Malik stuck his tongue out as he turned with his wii remote to get his kart to turn as well. It was after all a full body experience. 

“I do more than that when I’m in the mood” He purred out as he leant closer to Malik’s ear causing him to squeak and nearly fall off the chair. 

“I win yet again!” Yami laughed out as he crossed the finishing line in the game and was grinning at his friends. “Pharaoh four, you guys nill!” 

The duo growled at him from the couch and sat back up to continue on with another game where it was just them two of them as Yami looked over the live feed. He looked up at his camera and grinned at the viewers. They had set up two so that one was looking at the couch so that people could see Bakura and Malik whilst there was a separate one for Yami on the arm chair. “Hey my lovelies how is everyone enjoy the unexpected stream?”

He looked back the screen to see the live comments and was pretty pleased that there was a fair amount and they were enjoying it. He clicked on a separate page to bring up new subs and started saying their names to thank and welcome them to the channel. Though he and the others had to chuckle at some of the names that were being used. “Now now we can’t be taking our tops off cause of the new restrictions you guys know that”

Malik laughed “Try again on the charity stream and we’ll see if we can work something out!”

Bakura snorted as he tried shoving Malik aside to get him to mess up. “Big mile stones for Photos of that kind of thing”

“You heard it lovelies! Check back on our charity steam this Saturday where we will have other YouTubers visiting in out the stream to help us raise money for the our chosen charities that will be known on Saturday. Hope everyone will be able to come and enjoy the stream.” Yami smiled charmingly into the camera as he spoke. “It’ll will be an all-day event and we will twitter when we have guests appearing. Also don’t worry about missing out on anything as well will aim to put the whole stream up a few days after wards.”

“Also for the whole week any money we receive will be going towards to the charity so there’s plenty of time to give too after Saturday comes!” Malik chipped in as he struggled against Bakura’s weight as he taller one decided to lean against him in order to be distracting. “Thief get the hell off of me damnit!”

Bakura then became dead weight on top of Malik and chuckled darkly. “Magic woooord!”

“Owh for Ra’s sake get off of meeeee!” Malik struggled to get out from under him but jumped up when he crossed the finishing line with a cheer. “Yes! In your friggin face Thief!”

Bakura groaned as he landed face first onto the couch only to growl when Malik decided to sit on top of him in celebration. He didn’t even bother trying to fling the other off. Yami took pity on him by turning of the couch cam and the game stream so his cam would become full screen. “Think that’s for us today lovelies so that we don’t end up strangling each other. So thanks for joining in on the surprise livestream”

He watched as the comments were saying thank you and not to strangle too much as well as some darns that they didn’t make it. “See you guys in later videos or the next livestream! Bye guys!”

Yami ended the stream and slouched back into his chair with a low groan. As much as he enjoyed livestreaming he always felt exhausted afterwards. He rolled his shoulders and froze when he felt a pair of hands kneading them. He glanced back and relaxed when he saw it was Ryou. The younger one would normally freak him out from how silent he could be. Ryou smiled “Relax. You looked like you needed to work some kinks out. Just lean forward for me okay”

Yami smiled in thanks and did as he was told. Despite how frail Ryou looked he worked rather well with his hands. The younger one pushed in between Yami’s shoulder blades a bit harsh but kept up the ministrations enough that it started to make his back feel better. “That feels good Ryou. You thought of becoming a masseur?”

Ryou laughed softly as he did a final swipe of Yami’s back. “Touching sweaty bodies all day? I don’t think so. I don’t mind helping out my friends though when I can” 

“Sweaty bodies aren’t always that bad depending what is happening” Yami laughed as Ryou face flush a little.

“Are you hitting on my brother Yami?” Bakura was still lying under Malik so Yami wasn’t really get the full effect of the glare that was being sent his way. Malik just to be ignoring everyone as he sat crossed legged on top of Bakura and was continuing to play with the Wii. 

“Nooooooo….” He grinned but he knew better than to joke too much when it came to Bakura’s brother. “Just a little conversation right Ryou?”

Ryou nodded and hide his smile behind his hand as he avoided his brother’s gaze. “Thank you again for letting me stay here while my parents are away.”

“Don’t worry about it. It be nice to have someone else around other than these two” Yami waved his hand as he stood up and jog on the spot to fix his clothes back into place. “Going to retire now so I’ll see you guys in the morning”

Everyone said night and Ryou decided to take his chair in his place not that he minded. Yami made quick work of getting upstairs and switching Malik and Bakura’s music around before getting to his room. He sighed as he got himself ready for bed and noticed that he had received a message on his tablet. Settling himself into bed he picked it up and smiled as it was a message from Yugi.

_Hey Yami! I’m sad to say that I missed your live stream as I was out with a friend for dinner to plan out a video. It was actually quite nice as she said it was her treat! So I only had to pay for the drinks so I’m quite glad about how things went. =) even though I would still have liked to have seen the stream!_

_Thank you for the advice that you had given me as it helped quite a lot. I’m glad that we have been able to become friends!_

_-Yugi_

Yami smiled a little as he was glad also to be considered a friend. He pretty much ignored the dinner comment and just focused on the others things as he sent back a reply.

_Well I’m sure as long as you are at the charity stream there could possibly be a repeat of what happened lol but like any multiplayer game we play it always the same outcome =p_

_I’m glad that I can count you amongst one of my friends. Especially as one of the ones that can keep me sane that’s for sure =) Maybe as time progress we could hang out?_

_Yami-_


	5. Sat - Livestreaming (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the songs or anything Disney related.

The next two days went by quicker than expected. Yami hadn’t heard from Yugi during this time but he didn’t dwell on it. He didn’t feel right asking about something like that in the morning but night came around and he thought why not. Yugi might have had a problem at home or something so he tried not to worry about it too much and just hoped that his friend was okay. Yami paused in his musings as he had been checking the equipment in the live stream room. Bakura was checking the down stairs to make sure the set up was okay too. Both Ryou and Malik were still sleeping so the two of them were just making sure everything was ready for lunch time start. 

He stretched his body into a curve with his arms above his head but with one bent to hold onto the other. Today was going to be a long day. Sure they would be taking turns but it would still be a long day. Not to get down in the dumps he dumped himself down in the computer chair and went over the list of games that they planned on doing that day, making sure that the games were downloaded and working proper. He knew Bakura would have his hind if things weren’t working proper.  
Once checked, double checked he left the room and went upstairs to get Malik up. He would let Ryou sleep in a bit more in Bakura’s room so that Malik wouldn’t pester him like the past few days. The other two just didn’t have any clue what the Egyptian had planned but they felt a little bit bad for Ryou so Bakura would feed him a bit extra or give more pudding to make up for it. Yami even made a relaxation playlist to help at night as a thanks from the both of them for putting up with Malik. Though Ryou would just smile and say that they didn’t need too. 

He lightly rapped on the door and waited for some acknowledgement. When he didn’t get any he opened the door slowly. “Morning Malik?”

There was a slight groan and a shift in the bed. The shift exposed tanned shoulders with an Egyptian style wings across them but he had collapsed back down again. Yami snickered as went deeper into the room and knelt down beside the bed to see Malik’s sleepy face. Malik furrowed and scrunched up his nose. “What do you want Yami?”

“It time to wake up sleepy head. Your beauty sleep is no longer needed.” He leant his head on the bed as he smiled at his friend. “Bakura is thinking about making Koshary if you do well today. He’s going to be making profiteroles for Ryou and chicken skewers for me as a starter” 

“That boy cooks too much” Malik huffed out but was smiling before flicking Yami on head and turning over to snuggle back into the warmth. “Now leave me be need five more minutes to be extra beautiful for todays stream”

Yami chuckled and rubbed his forehead as he flicked Malik back but on the shoulder. “I’ll check back on you in ten minutes alright?” 

He chuckled once again as Malik waved his hand dismissively. Yami rolled his shoulders as he left the room and headed downstairs to meet Bakura. “All done upstairs?”

“Yup and Malik will be up in ten. I left Ryou to sleep in so he doesn’t feel pestered but I left a note so he knows what’s happening” Yami looked over the kitchen and living area to see the multiple cameras set up around the place. “If I didn’t know any better I would think we were that big brother house thingy that you were talking about”

“Would never catch me on that bloody show” Bakura grumbled. “Why does he need another ten minutes? He’s fine the way he is.”

“You know how he is about his beauty sleep” Yami looked at the game selection that was placed out on the coffee table and picked up one of the dance games. “We going to dress up for some of these?” 

“You and Malik can but I won’t be taking part in those. I’ll just call out some of the comments and crap when it comes to those.” Bakura glanced over his shoulder as he looked through the fridge for ingredients and sorted it into sections for later use. “What time is it?”

“Nearly ten. Shall I wake Ryou?” 

“Give him thirty more but wake up the sleepy arse he doesn’t need beauty sleep” Bakura closed the fridge and leant against the kitchen counter. 

“Even though I’m the one dubbed Pharaoh how come I do all the leg work?”

“You are dutiful towards your people oh mighty one” Bakura snickered as he watched Yami head up the two flights of stairs. Yami had stuck out his tongue but had a grin on his face anyways. 

He just got to the top of the stairs when Malik decided to leave his room, fully dressed, yawning. He scratched at his belly and covered his mouth as the yawn continued. “Am awake Yami, everything good?”

“All good. Think you could find some dance outfits for you and me to wear later?”

“Shouldn’t be too much of a problem” Malik was just about to go for Bakura’s door to wake up Ryou when Yami danced out in front of the door and smiled sheepishly.

“Bakura wanted to give Ryou another thirty minutes. You know how he is” Yami held the smile and was glad that Malik just shrugged and headed back into his own room. Yami sighed in relief and slumped against the door and slid down to the ground to keep guard until the thirty minutes were up. Just in case Malik decided to sneak out to sneak in a terrorize Ryou.  
He waited a moment of two as he heard Malik shuffling around in his room. He smirked as he brought out his mobile to play some games but noticed he had received a message from Yugi. A smile that could hurt his cheeks graced his face as he saw the message.

_I’m so sorry Yami! Sorry that I left you hanging we’ve been having internet issues at home and I’ve been helping my grandpa out with the shop. I look forward to the live stream today and I’ve checked my connection to make sure everything is okay to go today._

_As time progresses… Yeah I think we could hang out someday =) I think… I would really enjoy that. Maybe in a month or two we could meet up. To game or not to game?_

_But I’ll talk to you later tonight on the live stream, sadly I won’t be there for the first 5 as I’ll be helping my Grandpa with the shop again, but I’ll be there for card hour!_

_-Yugi_

He stared at the message for a long while before realising it was half 10 so he could wake up Ryou.

\-----

The three of them were tapping the table in some sort of rhyme while clapping each-others hands in a random fashion to make up a tune. They had already been live streaming for three hours already and were making absolute nutters out of themselves. An hour of light gaming where they messed about with Minecraft trying to muck up each-others buildings. Another hour of them taunting Bakura on how to escape The Escapist and then an hour of impromptu singing when Yami brought out his guitar. “Our first guests of this twelve hour live stream happen to be good friends of ours from the ever lovely Cairo in Egypt! The Wicked Magician Mahad and his apprentice the Forever Smiley Mana. Say hello everyone!”

Top middle of the screen showed the webcam video of the two having breakfast but were smiling to the camera, Mana more so than Mahad, there was a flood of comments in the stream saying hello. “Thank you for having us. Hope you don’t mind us eating we just got up”

“Go right ahead. Can’t think on an empty stomach can we” Yami smiled to his Egyptian friends then to the two that were in the room. “Thanks again for helping us raise money for our charities” 

“Not a problem. It nice to help out as you did for us a couple of months ago” Mana was leaning more forward in the screen as Mahad was still eating. “Is our future plans still a go. Just thought to ask since you’re here right now.” 

“Still a little more planning is needed for it but we are good to go as far as am aware.” Yami chirped at his distant friends and went back to talking to those in the comments about their plans for the next hour that went by pretty quickly so quickly that it turned into two hours. It was then time for the three of them to take a ten minute break and move the live stream downstairs.  
This hour lead to Bakura’s cooking food during the live stream for dinner. Where he wowed the viewers with; Chicken skewers for Yami, Koshary for Bakura, Profiteroles for his brother and fish and chips for himself. Many if not all of the viewers awed at the mention of Bakura having a brother but Ryou firmly stayed out of the camera’s viewing point so that he wouldn’t be seen. Plus he was getting slightly tired so planned on going for a nap when the trio were doing more vigorous play. 

They enjoined their dinners and each-others company off the camera for thirty minutes break so that viewers could get their dinners as well if they had the same time frame. They were happy with how things were going as they had raised 27024252.84 Yen (£150,000) and were going strong. Ryou went upstairs to rest, Yami and Malik then went to change for their next game, Bakura went on to set up the rest and chat with the viewers that stayed during the break. 

When the duo came back in their donned in their outfits the games began yet again. It was just the two of them as Bakura kept watch on the viewer’s comments and that they were enjoying the stream. The duo were dancing to Dancing queen which made the viewer giggle but enjoyed themselves. Yami was elegant with his moves once he got into the music and got into it more. Malik swayed about like a snake that had people wowing. They were sure that they would get gifs of that. Not that they minded, they encouraged fanfictions as well if they inspired people to write. Though they asked that the fanfictions not to be directed to them unless it was comedy, them as super heroes or anything cool. Though Malik went searching through everything as he liked to write stories therefore the nickname of Scriber.

During their time together in High school and through-out college Malik had been compiling a story of his two best friends but made it an adventure and a bit angsty by pitting the two together. The story of the Pharaoh against a Tomb robber that had more power. Revenge is powerful feeling and could make a compelling story if done right. Malik hoped that he was getting there and both Yami and Bakura enjoyed reading the story when Malik had done the first draft. 

So much so that they planned to make a game out of it if they got permission from Pegasus, creator of duel monsters, as Malik had based the story around those games and the nameless pharaohs tomb that his sister had been helping to excavate during the time of the stories birth. He had been so excited by it that he was struck with inspiration and started writing using his friends, with permission, to be characters within the story. So he knew very well how hard it was to write stories. 

Bakura was laughing at the misfortune of his friends as they were supposedly dancing all over the place in ridiculous outfits in his opinion. Malik’s tasting in clothing has always been weird so it didn’t surprise him but still thought it to be ridiculous. Malik was prancing around in form clinging lavender leggings and a black cropped off hoodie as he had an unnatural need to show off his midriff most of the time. Whereas Yami had a red sleeveless turtle neck, with arm warmers, and black three quarter length leggings. The clothing definitely clung to all the places. 

“You ready to give up Malik?” Yami flicked his hands in time with the movements on the screen getting a bit more perfects than Malik was getting.

“Not until you drop Spikeball” He rolled his shoulders as he shook side to side and swivelled his hips. Bakura chuckled as he looked to the comment section once again to see that the viewers were enjoying the show, he half expected there to be gifs of them dancing already. “What the…?”

“Ah yes! And the Pharaoh wins once again!” Yami held his hands out in a grand gesture and tapped his fingers against his palms. He tended to over exaggerate his winnings when it came to live streaming. “Bow and kiss my feet Malik. Kiss it”  
Malik pursed his lips but it changed slowly into a smirk. This wasn’t a look that Yami enjoyed receiving. “If that is what you want my Pharaoh” 

Yami went wide eyed as he saw Malik come closer and started to lean down. “Hey Malik I was just… just joking”

“But I lost! And I have to kiss your feet! You after all commanded it” He was kneeling down and was nearly going to do it when Yami let out a squeak and backed off. Malik laughed and went after him as Yami decided to run off. “Come back! How I’m to do my penalty if you run away”

“You don’t have too! I take it back!” They ran circles around the couch, every so often changing direction or clambering over it. Bakura muffled laughter as he kept and the eye on them and the chat. “Bakura help!”

“You’re on your own Mighty One!” He cackled with a smirk on his face. The two kept going on for a few more minutes around the couch, few times around Bakura, before Yami managed to tackle Malik to the couch when he turned around and caught Malik by surprise. “Don’t break him”

“Wasn’t planning too” Yami let out an ‘omph’ as Malik struggled underneath him as he had pinned him. He mumbled something about fanfiction ideas under his breath as he was straddling Malik but the other had just laughed and waggled his eyebrows.

“I hope I’m not interrupting something?” Yami straightened up as he heard Yugi’s voice come through the laptop in Bakura’s lap who had been snickering the inter timer. He was off Malik in a flash that surprised the three of them together.

He chuckled nervously as he shifted on the couch. He heard Yugi’s laughter and smiled warmly to it. “Just friendly fun is all.”

“If that happens to friends I love to see what you would do to your enemies.” There was some clicking and hmming coming from Yugi’s end as well as some shut up’s here and there. “I was wondering if instead of riddles. Would you guys be interested in doing the Disney challenge?”

“I don’t mind as long as Bakura plays along” Malik was making himself comfortable in the corner of the couch as Yami did the same on the other end.

“Am game if he is too” The both of them smiled at Bakura and put on their best puppy dog eyes. They knew that he liked his Disney as both he and Ryou were the ones to enforce a Disney night once a month. “Be a Disney princess with us”

Bakura snorted but had placed the laptop on Yami’s lap as he went back to retrieve a tripod to put a camera on top of it. He then placed the camera in a more presentable area for the three of them to be view on the couch. Yami then did the necessary tricks to get the stream to just view them and then placed the laptop back onto the table in front of them. Bakura then slipped in between the two of them with his arms crossed. “Think I rather be the villain taking the princess away from the prince but with one difference”

“What’s the difference?” 

“I get to keep the princess since the prince is gay for someone else and didn’t really know the princess anyways” The three snorted at that. 

“Well it certainly would be different” Malik laughed a waved his hands in a royal way. “Back to the task. What would you have us do Hikaru?” 

There was a cough from the computer as Yugi cleared his throat seeming to think the situation amusing. “Well Angels with this mission I set you. You must sing a song from the stated Disney movie for a point. It doesn’t have to be the whole song but at least the main title if not a full line. Do you accept?”

The three of them looked at each other as the snickered at the reference Yugi was making. Yami felt a little bit nervous as he didn’t want to make a slip up revealing Yugi’s actual name to everyone. “Yes Hikaru”

“Alright Angels, You must be the first to clap your hands or your knees to answer and get the point” Yugi voiced confidently as if he had done challenges like these many a time. Yami had to ask later where he stored the confidence if Yugi still shy about other things and talking to others. “So are you ready to play? I am watching you”

Yami felt chills go down his spine at those words but all three of them straighten and got ready for some happy slapping. “Ready” 

“Mulan”

Bakura slapped Malik’s knee and put his arms out in strength as he sang “Be a Man! We must be swift as a coursing river!” Yami and Malik sang out the Be a man parts so that Bakura could finish the chorus.

Yugi cheered and typed at his computer to keep the score. “A point to Bakura. Next is Pocahontas”

Yami was the next on to slap but he had slapped Bakura’s knee. He had sung with a lowered tone “They’re savages! Savages! Barely even human. Savages! Savages!”

“Point to Yami. Now Mary Poppins”

Malik giggled as he slapped Bakura’s thigh receiving a glare. “That a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down. The medicine go do-oooown”

“Careful with the slapping. No need for bruises” Yugi typed once again. “Tie so far. Cinderella”

“Is there actually on in there?” Yami tilted his head as he crossed his arms to think.

Malik made some puppeted hand gestures as he had an idea of one “Isn’t there one where the mice are running around?”  
“Yeah but I keep mixing it up the tune with Thumbalina…” Bakura huffed as he was a little annoyed that he couldn’t think of one.

Yami shrugged his shoulders “Next one”

“There is five songs in the first one but up to you. Lady and Tramp” Yugi smiled as he watched them. 

Malik attempted to make himself sultry by shifting his bangs over one eye and laid eyes on Bakura as he clapped his hands. “He’s a tramp But I love him, breaks a new heart everyday!”

If you didn’t know where to look you would have noticed that he was getting a red neck instead of blush rising to his cheeks. Yami laughed as he listened to Yugi clicking away “Another for Malik. The lion king”

Yami had to join in with making Bakura blush even if it was a death wish. He clapped his hands “Can you feel the love tonight!” 

Yami smiled sheepishly. “Yea that all I know”

Yugi laughed and made another point as Bakura slouched into the couch unaware he was doing it and the red was rising. “The little mermaid”

Bakura straightened up causing the other two to yelp as he slapped both of their thighs. “Poor unfortunate souls! In pain! In need!” 

Yugi chuckled underneath his breath at the look of the other two before hushing some people behind him “Snow White”

They were stumped but they knew there was one that was on the tip of their tongue but Malik was the one that bounced and clapped his hands together. “Owh owh erm… hi ho! hi ho! It’s off to work we go!” 

“Sleeping Beauty”

“I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream” Bakura took Yami’s hand in both of his making Yami look at him amused “I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar to me”

The both laughed but caught onto what Yugi said next “The hunchback of Notre Dame”

“Like fire! Hellfire! This fire in my skin” Yami cradled his hands to his chest as he sang before reaching out with one hand, “This burning. Desire. Is turning me to sin!”

“See you look having more fun now.” Yugi smiled even though they couldn’t see it, they could hear it through his voice “Aladdin”

”One swing ahead of the sword. I steal only what I can’t afford” Bakura shrugged. “That’s everything”

“Riffraff!” Yami chimed in.

“Street rat!” Malik shouted out.

“Scoundrel!” both said over Bakura’s head.

“Take that!” Bakura hit them both in the stomach with a love tap and a smirk.

“Bakura you get a point but you have to behave” Yugi huffed through the laptop. “Hercules”

“No chance, no way. I won’t sat it, no, no. something something. This scene won’t play, I won’t say I’m in love.” Malik managed to blurt out as he glared slightly at Bakura before smiling again. 

“Another for Malik. The pirates of the Caribbean”

“Wait there’s no song in that one” Malik pointed out unsure wither ‘where’s the rum gone’ was actually part of it. 

“You caught me” Yami could hear Yugi bite his tongue as he grinned. “But I will give two points maybe three if you can do the theme and do Captain Jack Sparrows run” 

The three of them thought on it for a moment before Bakura started tapping the beat out on the table, Malik made the sounds with his mouth, and Yami ran around the couch like Captain Jack Sparrow. 

Yugi couldn’t contain his laughter as he gave all three a point. The outfits they were still wearing from their dancing wasn't really helping either and Bakura just looked out of place in his normal clothes. “Right this is the last one. Beauty and the Beast”

“Song as old as rhyme… Beauty and the beast…” They ended the song together in low soft note and smiled in turn to one another.

“Well I have to say that was closer than expected. I have added them up and there’s a tie for first place between two people” Yugi lipped his lips “The tie is between Malik and Bakura”

Bakura raised his eyebrow at that and so did Malik but Yami help up his hands in surrender “Guess this isn’t a game suited to me for once.”

Malik and Bakura glanced at each other unsure how to take what Yami said. “you feeling alright?”

Yami blinked but then grinned “Hey I do lose at times you know! But I had fun and that is what counts. Thank you for doing this Yu… Hikaru!” 

Yami shrugged into his shoulders like a turtle at almost saying Yugi’s name. The other two just glanced at him once again before shaking there head and smiling. Malik sat up straight as he just remembered. “We didn’t actually introduce you did we Hikaru?”

Yugi thought for a mount and then laughed. “No. neither of us did”

The Trio laughed at their forgetfulness. “Well we’ll say it now. Hi everyone!”

“This hours guest is no other than HikaruYugi! And in the next hour he and I will be duelling it out on who is the best duelling duellist!” Yami punched his hands in the air as he very much looked forward to what was in store for the both of them.


	6. Sat - Livestreaming (Part 2)

Bakura and Malik chatted away a little with Yugi as Yami decided it would be best to change into normalish clothes so that the ‘child card game’ could be taken somewhat seriously. The viewer’s chat was buzzing with excitement over the upcoming match as the last one was so close but Yugi managed to get the last card to win the duel. Since Yami was taking a bit longer than expected Malik decided to dance some more for the viewer’s entertainment. “You really should join me Bakura. It really is good exercise.”

“I can think of something much more pleasurable to do for exercise” He mumbled with an eyebrow raised and watched as Malik stumbled and looked back to give him a half-hearted glare. “I’m not wrong”

“I know” Malik sing songed as he kept up with the computers routine. “Hey Hikaru! You think you ever showed the world your face would you join me in this sort of games?”

Yugi laughed through the computer. “And take away Pharaohs pleasure of dressing up and getting his feet kissed? I wouldn’t be so cruel”

“I’m never going to live that down am I?” Yami walked back into the living area in sight of the cameras and settled himself back down on the couch next to Bakura and whispered to him. “Think you should go talk to Ryou. Seems like there’s something wrong with your parents.”

Bakura glanced down at him before giving him a curt nod and left the room without a word. Yami then then checked to make sure his clothes were buttoned up correctly as bumping into Ryou hadn’t been expected. He chewed his lip nervously as he hoped that Ryou and Bakura could sort out the situation. Malik posed for the finish and smiled at his score. “Awh yea nailed it!” 

“No bad! Now if only you danced that well against me…” Yami bit his tongue as he grinned at his friend.

“pff! I have to put you in baggier clothes so not to be distracted but then that wouldn’t be fair to the viewers” Malik smirked as Yami blushed and looked away from him. He laughed as he did a stomach roll towards the camera. “Though hopefully I can distract some viewers too”

“Yes we get it the two of you are hot stuff! Now stop so that the chat can regain the ability to think probably” Yugi was half serious as he looked through the stream chat as most had said they had died and gone to heaven. “And no I’m not jealous before either of you say it.”

Malik sat onto the couch giggling. “Maybe we should have a Hot Off Challenge? See who is the hottest out of the three of us?” 

“We all have different types of hotness I don’t think that would be a fair winner in it as everyone’s taste is different”

“Scared?” Malik teased as a Cheshire grin appeared on his face. Yami frizzled up like a cat at the challenge.

“Fine” Yami coughed and straightened himself up to appear bigger. “We’ll do a video for it. Two weeks next Tuesday after the make-up challenges are up. Sound good?”

Malik cheered as well as did the chat. “Good as can be! But back to the stream! Hope everyone is still enjoying themselves and that we are keeping you entertained?”

The chat voiced that they were and were looking forward to the rest of the night. Yami smiled as he was pleased that everything was going really well though was a bit distracted about what was wrong with Ryou. He took a breath to sort his thoughts in order as he needed it for the match against Yugi. He got his serious face on with a smirk in place. “Ready to Duel Hikaru?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be Yami” Yugi smirked as well as he decided to use the prankster deck and saw the visible chill run through Yami that he didn’t expect to see from the other. He made a motion for his friends to disappear into the other room so that he wasn’t distracted. Normally he would have been fine for them to be there but he felt like being a little more playful tonight and for that to happen he didn’t want to feel nervous. Fortunately his friends were making him feel that way. “Let’s Duel!”

\-----

The duel managed to last for a good hour and a half as Yugi’s prankster deck had Yami flummoxed for a while that he had to defend for a good portion of the duel to figure out a strategy. It didn’t really help that there was some playful banter going on as well as a bet. If Yami won, it meant that Yugi would appear on webcam for everyone and give 6000 yen to the charity and If Yugi won, Yami would give 6000 yen and dress up in a maids outfit when he next went shopping. In the end Yugi had more determination that he ended up winning again and he couldn’t but help but laugh at the image that Yami was giving him.  
Yami huffed as he leant back in the couch in defeat. His arms folded, head leant back against the top of the couch and a very big angry pout on his face. Some of the chat booed but the others cheered and were commenting on how well the match went. “dunno if I want to show you guys the video now or not…”

“Aww don’t do that to the viewer’s just cause you’re upset” Yugi chuckled through the computer once again. “Besides we both worked really hard on it and would hate to see it go to waste” 

“Hmm” Yami tilted his head forward to semi glare at the camera for it to be aimed at Yugi before smiling to the viewers. “So are you ready for the charity video?”

He clicked the keyboard a couple of times and worked his magic to make sure that the YouTube would become unprivate for others to view whilst he played the video on the stream as well. 

The melody was soft as the video came on screen and Yami’s little webcam became smaller to the top corner. The video was showing a split screen of one side holding the images of a side profile of someone mmhing into a microphone whilst the other was of Yami strumming his guitar. It then split into three has the video holding Yami slide to be below the singer so that a new video was playing beside them.

 _I can’t understand, what makes a man._  
Hate another man, help me understand.  
We end up like a dog that’s been beat too much,  
‘till you spend half your life just covering up.  
Now you can tear any building down,  
but you can’t erase a memory.  
Can you help me remember how to smile?  
Make it somehow all seem worthwhile.  
People like us, we’ve gotta stick together.  
Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever.  
If you think you’ve had too much of this life  
well hang on hang on to me, it’s just you and I friend.  
The time has come, to say fair’s fair.  
To pay the rent, to pay our share.  
To start our life over, we shall fly away from here.  
To somewhere new, find something that we can hold dear.  
The memories of our past be just our past  
We make ourselves new ones and it be a blast. 

The video showed the adventure of a teenagers that had been going through bullying because of who they were and of the society not accepting them. The tune was sad but with the singing of Yami and Yugi they made it sound hopeful, that there still could be a chance for the teenagers. It started at high school, then into the college years but the teenagers didn’t give up as they had each other. Eventually they managed to get away from their old lives and started over to make new ones in the end of the video.

Yami had been singing along with the video inside his head as he mouthed the words. He actually felt nervous about the video as it had been long time since he last directed his friends in a music video. It took quite a bit of planning and even with Yugi rewording the song it turned out better than he imagined. He just hoped that others thought the same way that he did about it, though there could still be some haters out there he wouldn’t mind as long as there was others that thought the music would be good enough to pay for, for it to go towards the charity. He nipped his lip as he looked over the chat and felt relief flow over him as he and Yugi received warm comments towards it. “Thank you everyone for watching and listening to ‘Broken but not Broke’. Co-written and sung by HikaruYugi and Me. The song well be available to download and all proceedings will be going toward tonight’s and any future charities. Thank you again Hikaru for your help.”

“Was happy to help.” Yugi smiled happily as he watched Yami’s movements knowing how nervous the other was feeling right now. He was glad to know that it wasn’t just little channels that got nervous, that even big ones still got that way as well. “We did well I’d say. I was rather taken aback by the video but it was a pleasant surprise despite the contents it was nicely directed and helped the song become more… erm strong?”

Yami leant forward with his arms still folded and rested more on his legs. “Give it more visual impact and give it more meaning towards the story we were trying to portray. Is that what you were meaning?” 

“Yup”

“Good because that was what I was aiming for.” They both chuckled and smiled even though Yami couldn’t see the other, he knew that Yugi was smiling at him. He grinned towards the camera “We should collab more often”

“I would very much like that” Yugi couldn’t help but grin himself as he watched Yami’s eyes lighten up at the idea. “Though I will have to check my schedule to see when I am available to fit you in of course”

Yami snorted as his mind went into the gutter for a moment and snickered even more so when the stream chat went that way as well. “Dirty minded people. I’ll check mine too so we can sort some time out to hash out ideas or something.”

“You might even meet me by then” Yugi teased even though he could feel blush on his cheek from realising why the chat was dirty minded. 

“Promise?” Yami tilted his head as a small pout came to his face.

“No guarantee. Just a possibility” 

“You are a tease” Yami stuck out his tongue before collecting himself and looked at the time as well as the napping Malik. “Well it seemed your hour turned into two. Will you be sticking around for the last three? Malik and Bakura will playing horror games for two then for the last hour we will be do the milestone goal rewards.”

“I shall see if I can keep myself awake. Though my friends are over watching the stream as well, BrownEyedPup and MisterPointy”

“The ‘What NOT to do’ Duo? They your friends?” 

Yugi blinked in surprise but laughed. “Ah yes they are. How do you know of their series?”

“I show them to Bakura and Malik to see if it would calm their behaviour down at all.” Yami sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he half smiled. “You would not believe how much they have calmed down since high school”

“I have some idea- ack! Joe, Trist! What the heck are you too doing?” some fumbling could be heard as well as some scratching against the microphone. Yami looked on with puzzlement. “Wait!”

“Yo Pharaoh! Never thought I hear the day of me and my friends name come out that mouth of yours!” a vague Brooklyn accent shown through when someone spoke. Yami tilted his head in slight amusement as he thought back to the videos to figure out that this one was Joey the Brown Eyed Pup.

“Especially when you say that you show our videos to the rest of the Team! Feel like I could explode from the excitement!” Yami chuckled at the others enthusiasm as he rested his head on his fist and reclined back onto the couch. He pretty much settled into his Pharaoh sitting position, a pose he found to settle into whenever he fans fawn over him. He didn’t really mean to settle into it but it just developed into a habit. He guessed that this friend of Yugi’s was Mister Pointy otherwise known as Tristan. 

His free hand drummed the couch “Well if you do I hope you keep it clean so that Hikaru doesn’t have a mess to clean up. Would hate that he would have to do something like that because of little me” 

“If they don’t move away from my equipment there certainly going to be a mess to clean up” Yugi growled and a few yelps were heard from his end. A cough later “Sorry about that Yami”

“Mind me not to go near your equipment” He bit his lip as he grinned as he let his mind go back into the gutter much to the chats enjoyment. “But alas Hikaru I must leave you and wake up sleeping beauty and make sure that Bakura and he are ready to get scared”

“Do what you got to. I have a pair of people that I have to deal with as well. Take care and I’ll no doubt talk to you later! Thanks again for having me”

“Thanks again for coming too” He shook his again as his mind went back to the gutter. So to distract himself Yami flung a pillow at Malik at that moment that caused to freak and fall out of the chair. “Damn it Yami! Couldn’t you have been a bit nicer a bout waking me up?”

“I could have but where is the fun in that?” Yami waved at the nearest camera and blew them a kiss. “Viewers I shall leave you in the capable hands of Bakura and Malik! I shall see you kind charitable people in two hours!”

He closed the stream as he knew that Bakura was already hiding up in the livestreaming room to take it over. He sighed as he collapsed back into the couch as tiredness waved over him suddenly but was ready enough to catch the pillow that Malik flung back at him. Malik pouted at him. “You okay Yami?”

“Yeah. I’m just didn’t realise how much energy I spent too day. I slept well last night so I guess I might have just dance too much with you earlier”

“Mm… maybe” Malik looked his friend over before he stretched and yawned. “So what’s next?”

“Bakura is waiting for you up in the livestre…” He stopped midsentence as Malik at shot up and was running out the room as humanly possible. “You might want to change first! Since you are late already!”

His shouting fell on deaf ears as Malik was already out of hearing range. Yami sighed once again as he rubbed his temple to ward of any possible headache forming. A smile crept onto his face though as he thought of his conversation with Yugi. “I really do hope that I get to see you one day”

\-----

In Yugi’s recording room there was two tall people that were people terrorized by one small person. They knew the rules that Yugi had set for them to stay during a live stream but did they follow after promising? That would be a no. So they we huddled in the corner trying to protect themselves from the wrath of little Yugi who was currently glaring at them from spiny chair. He was disappointed more than angry. He looked at his phone as he was thinking of a suitable punishment. He picked it up and dialled a number and smiled at his friends as he held the phone to his ear. “Hello Mai? Sorry if I woke you up”

The friends perked up their heads as they were confused about what was happening. Why Mai? “Yug…?”

Yugi held up his hand to keep them quiet. “I’m glad that I’m not interrupting your bathing time but I just got conformation from Joey and Tristan that they be more than happy to help us with your video that we have planned. They are thrilled that you want them to do something special for your viewers”

Yugi smiled innocently as his friends looked at each other more confused than before. From what they could understand was that Mai had asked Yugi before about being in one of her videos but what that installed they weren’t sure. The look that Yugi was giving them however meant that the special something wasn’t something they would actually be thrilled in doing so. 

“I still haven’t got any conformation yet from Tea but I’m sure I’ll get something from her tomorrow so I will let you know when I know.” Yugi waited as Mai replied. “Kisara is going to be helping out too? You really going all out for this video aren’t you. Well if that’s the case then If Kisara has her bag of tricks with her then I think I might be able to be in that video as well. Too at least get some what used to being in videos that aren’t home ones”

He held the phone away from his ear as Mai squeal and started jabbering quickly that he just couldn’t keep up with. He managed to make out some of the words to actually talk in the conservation. “Sure thing Mai! But only on my terms okay? Okay. I’ll talk to you later Mai. Night”

He placed the phone down and pursed his lips as he turned to face his friends once more. “Well as you figured out now. You will be helping me with Mai’s video and whatever she asks of you, you have to do to make it up to me.” 

“Erm… Sure Yugi…” The duo kept glancing back and forth nervously. “Just no dog suits okay?”

“So cat suits are okay?” Yugi laughed at Joey’s frozen face. “I kid joey. No fur suits well be needed for the video. Though I think Mai has some faux furs round her studio.” 

“Well that’s alright then. So what does Mai need us for?” Joey managed to sit himself a bit more comfortable on the floor as he knew that he wasn’t quiet getting punishment just yet. Tristen followed behind him by sitting beside him.

“It just a make-up video but more with what happens after the process. You can found out more on the day though. Hopefully Tea is able to make it, I know she would enjoy herself, especially with Kisara being there too.”

“Whose Kisara? Another Youtuber?” Tristan pondered as he felt that he recognised the name.

“She’s a cosplayer. She make outfits for others as well though but she is well known amongst the duel monster community for her Blue Eyes White Dragon cosplay. So much so that Seto Kaiba had paid quite a lot for the outfit that he put it on display at one of his amusements. She then went on to make a dress based on the Blue eyes that people have been fawning over her ever since. Also with the amount that Kaiba had paid her she managed to pay off her debts, fund a couple of visits to sick children that wanted to see the famous Blue eyes and donate a certain amount to charity.”

“How on Earth do you know a person like that!” Joey yelped when Tristan elbowed him in side. He held it as he coughed, “No offence Yugi”

“None taken. It was during one of the conventions that I had been invited to join in Europe to play in their duel monster tournament” Yugi got off of his chair and walked over to his book case to get one of the pictures. He smiled at the memory that was held in it before handing it over to his friends to view. “She was there in Her Blue eyes Dress to hand over the prize. I happened to win and we got to talking afterwards. She even went as far as making me a Dark Magician Staff for my birthday one year.” 

“We are only just hearing about it now? Man Yugi you get all the luck” Joey huffed as he passed the picture back to Yugi. “First Mai, then Team Exodia, now Lady Blue eyes! Geez how do you have time for us normal folk” 

“I think someone’s a little jealous” Tristan teased as he pulled Joey into a head lock. “We just got to put a music video out there and we’ll shot up in fame don’t you worry”

Joey nyehed as he tried to get out of the head lock as Yugi just watched his friends with an amused smile on his face. He didn’t know where he got his luck from, he certainly didn’t have it when he was in school when he was being bullied this way and that. He just hoped that the luck wouldn’t run out any time soon. Joey managed to get out the head lock and shoved Tristan off of him. “I’m not jealous…. Well… maybe a little but still! I know we will get there eventually we can make it!”

He and Tristen did the buddy pose of wrapping their arms together with a determined fist before facing Yugi again. “We are really happy for you though Yugi. You deserve this recognition and all the good things that come with it!”

“Who knew you knew such a long word Joey” Tristan teased once again causing him to once more get into a play fight with his friend. 

“You two keep it down!” Yugi tried to shush them with harsh whispers, “Grandpa would be trying to get to sleep right now.”

It caused the two to stop for a few moments but only for it to start up again when Joey mumbled something under his breath. Yugi sighed and held a hand to his face unsure about what to do about his friend’s antics. Sure he loved his friends but he could just strangle them sometimes from the way they behaved. He glanced back to his phone to see that he had received a message. He picked it up and smiled warmly at the message he received from Yami.

_You were amazing today Yugi! Where do you hide that confidence of yours when you’re not using it for gaming and riddle making? I hope to see it more often when we talk, I enjoyed the teasing you were given me though if anyone asks I will deny it. I do hope to meet you in person one day but no pressure for it happening any day soon. Well maybe a little as all I have in my head when I image you, all there is, is a mouth and that’s a little creepy. So hopefully you’ll give me a bit more so that I can see the whole Cheshire to go with the smile!_

_Yami-_


	7. Mon - Chest ache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit Ryou and Bakura centric this chapter. apologises  
> For them I also have their last name as Liddell, I got this idea from another author though I can't remember who, and I thought it worked well for the two of them.

The next few days was a bit hectic at Team Exordia’s house as the other two learned about Ryou and Bakura’s parents. Bakura couldn’t really give a damn what happened to them but the younger sibling was had always been sensitive to family matters so the elder to suck up whatever he felt towards them and coddle Ryou as he didn’t want the other be so worked up. Eventually Ryou decided it would be better for him to go see his friends for a day just to distract his mind from the situation. Bakura wasn’t too sure as he hadn’t meant these so called friends before but Ryou had been adamant that he would be fine with them. So the younger sibling managed to squirm his way out the house, leaving the duo to a ticking time bomb that could off at any moment, neither of them were willing to flick the switch. 

So currently Pharaoh and Scribe were exchanging harsh whispers to make the other talk to Bakura who was simmering in the kitchen with a deep scowl. “He likes you better than me! He’ll not bite your head off”

“You’ve know him longer! You should be able to diffuse him quicker than I ever could”

“You obviously not been seeing the looks he been given you” Yami growled out “Seriously when are you two going to command the ship that so many other fans are doing so already?”

Malik stalled at that moment as the retort ran away from his tongue. A shade of red dusted across his tanned skin as he felt his heckles rise. He knew of the shipping that Yami was referring too, but all three had been shipped in some equation, it just so happened that this one was truer than the others. Malik glared as he tried to calm himself. “I don’t think this is the best time to bring that up considering the situation. Do you?”

Yami fizzled for a moment and his nose did a nose twitch when he didn’t agree with something. “Maybe not, but when are you going too?”

“Well not right now” Malik relaxed a little as he leant back into the couch and tilted his head towards the window. Yami did the same in time to see rain pitter patter against the window. Rain drops have always been relaxing. He managed to settle himself next to his and Malik rested his head against his. “Why you care so much anyways?”

“I want my friends to be happy.” He heard Malik snort “Yes that does indeed mean you two as unbelievable as it might be. You two can make each other happy, I know that to be true, Pharaoh’s oath”

“You and that oath of yours” Malik chuckled against Yami. “Why did I have to write you as one again?”

“You said I fitted the profile” Yami smirked as Malik laughed once more. He waited till his friend calmed back down to nudge his head against the other. The relationship between the three of them was weird but it worked for them. Yami and Bakura didn’t get along to begin with but when it when it came a common enemy at school they managed to work things out and managed to prank their way through school and it got worse once Malik joined. Yami would think of an idea, Bakura would have it executed and Malik would talk their way out of trouble. “In the beginning things were much simpler than they are now aren’t they?”

“Wouldn’t change it though” Malik smiled and squeezed Yami’s thigh in a friendly manner before going serious gain. “Why don’t we talk to him together? Just so he knows that we are there for him no matter what happens”

Yami swatted Malik’s hand away which earned a chuckle from his friend as they got up from the couch. They nodded once before heading into the kitchen too see Bakura still simmering away. “Bakura?”

“What?” Bakura growled as he threw a glare over his shoulder. Yami looked over the kitchen then too see that no cooking had been done and that the knives where in their place. Whatever the situation was it wasn’t good. Cooking meant he was okay enough to not let his anger upset his cooking taste. Knives lodged in a specific wall meant that he worked out his anger. However with neither evident it meant that Bakura was grooming his anger and he wanted to savour it to damage an unknown target. He felt Bakura glare at him that he had to send a glare right back. “What is it that you two want?”

Malik looked between the two and decided to step closer to Bakura who immediately looked at him instead. He held up his hands in show of peace as felt like he was dealing with a cornered wolf. “We just… want you to know that we are here for you.”

Bakura scoffed at the comment but didn’t give it a full dismissal when he turned his back on them. If he showed them his back it was out of the trust he had in them to have his back whenever. The two of them visibly relaxed. “Is that what you two hens were trying to discuss without me hearing and failed at?”

“You…” Malik started before going red in the face as much as it would allow it when Bakura tilted his head at him with a smirk. He let out a strangle noise as he made a quick get away from the room and went upstairs to his to hide.

Yami studied his friend as he folded his arms over his chest and pinned Bakura with a look. “You didn’t hear anything did you?”

“Nope” Bakura snickered as he rolled his shoulders as he felt his anger shift into a ball and stored it away for a later purpose. He rested against the counter and looked down his nose at Yami at Yami. “Educated guess considering you two have been hiding from me since Ryou left for his friends.”

“That obvious huh?” Bakura snorted at that as Yami continued “Well could you blame us? You were wondering around this house like Godzilla trying to trample out a city. We didn’t really feel like being trampled thank you”

Bakura laughed at that but held it behind his hand. “Why did Malik run away embarrassed like that?”

“You just have that effect on people” Yami sighed as he rubbed in between his eyes. Trying to formulate some sort of idea to coax Malik back out to talk to him. “Don’t worry about it though. Just tell him what’s wrong with you and all will be fine.”

Bakura glanced at him with a frown. “Don’t you want to know or did Ryou give you a jest already?”

“Tell me, don’t tell me, just know I’m here for you if you need or don’t need me and Ryou just mentioned it had something to do with your parents but that was it.” Yami rested against the breakfast counter as he watched Bakura carefully. “Your move”

Bakura turned away for a moment as the ball of anger rolled about his shoulders again. He let out a growl once more before making his way upstairs. “I rather not repeat myself twice when it comes to them”

\-----

Ryou let the wind rush though him as he ran for his release. He swayed amongst the crowd with the intention in mind to take the most difficult route to Yugi’s in mind just so that he could calm down enough when he saw Yugi. His sneakers thumped against the ground as he had landed a high fall and as his instincts took over he rolled himself forward to lessen the blow. He was up again in a matter of seconds before anyone could really register what was going on. The crowd was becoming denser so he decided going up was his best option. So with that in mind he skipped once, twice, and with the third he jumped onto a wall to then jump onto the opposite to catch the ledge. He managed to calm the wall upwards to the roof to continue his running journey onwards. 

Before he knew it he was standing on the Kame Game shops roof and was knocking on Yugi’s bedroom window. He was breathing heavily but he felt relaxed when he saw his small friends face jump out of his skin at the sudden knock on his window. Ryou waved nervously as Yugi climbed on top of his desk to unlock his window for him to come in. “No matter how many times you do it. It always makes me jump” 

“A jump a day is a good thing for the heart Yugi” He smiled warmly as he made his way into the bedroom and sat on top of the desk. He blinked when Yugi handed him a water bottle. “Is my unexpected visits happen that often that you now stock water bottles for me?”

“You could say that” the both of them giggled and Yugi took that moment to look his friend over. No bruising which was a good sign, clothes appeared to be filling out too, and he didn’t look like he was panicking from unwanted attention. “Friendly visit or hiding?”

“Bit of both? I have been meaning to come over but I am hiding from my brother for a bit. He was kinda smothering me just a tad bit more than I am used too when it comes to him”

“I’m glad that he has given me a more visible friend to look at” Yugi grinned as he poked at Ryou’s side causing the other to squeak. “What other kind of smothering has he been doing?”

“His aura for one thing. I’ve heard from my parents… and from what I have told you of my brother, you know that he can be pretty tense when it comes to them.” 

Yugi nodded along in some vague understanding as he settled himself down into his desk chair. “Something happened to them?”

“They… sold our house here….” Ryou curled up on himself a little as he saw the shocked face that Yugi was giving him. “I have only two days to retrieve my things otherwise I’ve lost everything.”

When Ryou looked up he saw that Yugi was on his mobile with a determined look on his face. Yugi sent him a reassuring smile as someone picked up on the other end. “Hey Joey. Get Tristan and that car of yours and meet me in front of Ryou’s house in an hour. We got some work to do”

“Yugi…” Ryou wasn’t sure on what to make of things but he knew he could depend on his friends. Bakura had been very unwilling to go back to their parents’ house to pick up anything of his which was another reason why he wanted out from under of his brother for a while. He flinched when he felt hands touch his face as he didn’t realise he was crying. 

“It’s okay Ryou. I’m here” Yugi voice was so soft and kind that Ryou curled enough that he could rest his head on his friends shoulder and cry as he had been wanting too for the past few days but couldn’t in front of his brother and the other two. Here he was safe and here he wouldn’t be judge for crying. Yugi held him around his shoulders and stroked softly through the white hair. He kept murmuring kind words of encouragement. “I’ve got you”

Ryou knew it and it made him feel grateful to have friends like Yugi on his side as it made living much easier to endure. He leant by to wipe his tears away with the back of his hands. “Did I ever thank you for finding me that night?”

“Many times over Ryou” Yugi smiled as he fixed his friends hair as it resembled the mess that he had found him in that night though at least this time it was dry. Yugi had been chasing after his neighbour’s cat that had went missing a couple of days before when had come upon a beat up Ryou in the streets. “Still can’t believe no one noticed you before I did”

“I’m glad they hadn’t noticed me otherwise how would I have met and made a friend with you and the others?”

“I’m sure there would have been another way of meeting you but either way I’m glad too.” Yugi shifted in his set to pull out on of the drawers that held tissues within to hand to Ryou. “So any particular reason your parents decided to sell? I thought they were away to attend to a funeral”

“They had been but apparently they had been planning on selling the house here for ages and that it had been so long that they forgot that they had put it on market and also to forget me. So when they got a call out of the blue of an offer on the house they jumped at it. They then remembered that I wasn’t with them. so called up to let me know what was happening. If I wanted to continue living here they said they would pay my rent within reason so I had said yes to their offer.” Ryou sighed as his shoulders slouched and fiddled with the tissues that was handed to him. “I just need to get my things and store them until I find a place.”

Yugi pondered as Ryou spoke trying to think things through, Bakura probably blew up at his parents which something Ryou didn’t really need. With his arms over his chest and a frown on his face that really didn’t suit him “If that’s the case I’m sure Grandpa wouldn’t mind you staying here if living with your brother is too much for you. Think this place your safe haven if you need an escape”

“You’re a really good friend Yugi” Ryou smiled as he watched him though was still not used to the kindness directed at him.

“I try” Yugi beamed a smile at him that gave him more confidence that he managed to stand and dust himself off.

“Should we head out then? If you are up for running there and taking your go pro I wouldn’t mind showing off the new tricks I have learned.” He stretched himself carefully as he had that urge build up in him again to run off excess emotions  
.  
“Well since you offering. I’ll just let Grandpa know what’s happening so that he doesn’t worry.” Yugi stopped halfway. “Don’t worry I won’t tell him what exactly what we are doing unless you want him to know?”

Ryou buckled for a moment but nodded “If I suddenly turn up with things later I think it would be best if he had advance warning beforehand but… I’ll wait on the roof. I don’t think my emotions can take another hit right now.”

“Sure thing, just don’t slide off my roof alright? I wouldn’t know how to explain that to anyone” The two of them collected there things and with Ryou on the other side of the window Yugi locked it and went down stairs to tell Solomon what the deal was. 

\-----

The Duo had ran quite steadily over to Ryou’s old house and Ryou had to smile whenever he heard a wow pass Yugi’s lips. He didn’t mean to show off like he did but every now and then when he needed a confidence boost it really helped. He was amazed himself when Yugi managed to keep up with him but stopped his train of thoughts when he remembered Yugi telling him that he ran away from bullies as well. 

“You really get a move on when you want too don’t you Ryou?” Yugi was laughing quite happily when the two of them were in front of his old house just in time for Joey and Tristan to show up in Joey’s car. “Hey guys!”

“Yo spill it dude!” Joey and Tristan were quick to get out of the car to tower over the smaller two. “You don’t go Kaiba for no reason”

Yugi balked. “I sounded that bad did I?”

“It is seriously scary what you have picked up from being around him man.” Joey visibly shivered. “When was the last time you saw him anyways?”

Yugi thought for a moment with a finger at his chin. “A few months ago I think? Or was it Mokuba’s birthday… it’s been awhile anyways! And it was only for two weeks. I couldn’t have picked up that much from him.”

“Two weeks too many” Tristan toed the curb “Back on subject. Why did you guys need us here? People picking on you again Ryou?”

Ryou waved his hands in the arm in a dismissive manner. “I just need to pack my things from the house and take it too storage. I’m no longer living with my parents as they are staying in England”

The duo went what at the same time that it cause Ryou to flinch at the aggressiveness. He knew it wasn’t directed at him but some things you just couldn’t get over at times. He felt a hand on him and glanced beside him to see Yugi smile reassuringly again. He blew out a breath and decided to tell the story he told Yugi once again to the duo. By the end of it the two of them were cussing out his parents which made him laugh as he knew that his brother Bakura probably was doing the same right now.

\-----

Team Exodia was held up in Malik’s room as he had refused to come out so Bakura had stormed in against his wishes. The three of them were on his bed, him and Yami at the head with all the pillows, and Bakura was at the foot with his legs crossed going on a tirade with curses thrown in every now and again. Yami and him would share a glance every so often as they thought along the same line of doing something horrible to the Liddell’s. Stranding their child no matter what the age was irresponsible and even worse when they knew he had a condition and had freaked out about it before hand. At least it seemed that they would pay Ryou’s rent when he found a place. 

“Yami” Bakura glowered at the other. Yami raised his eyebrow in question. “Come up with a plan that I can execute on my parents that can make them feel guilty about what they did too my brother.”

“It be my pleasure to sort out a penalty” Yami flexed as he stretched and many ideas ran through his head on what could possibly been done. “I’ll get back to you on what can be done”

“Excellent… now Malik” Malik eeped as he straightened his back but had his arms in between his crossed legs that gave him an air of innocence. Bakura chuckled. “Think you could help me with researching houses or something that could help Ryou out?” 

“Ah erm… sure thing but shouldn’t we wait till Ryou gets back to see what he wants to do first?” Malik bunched into his shoulders like a turtle as he was unsure if would be okay around Bakura since he had heard what he and Yami talked about.

Yami glanced at Malik at the sudden turtle like appearance he had going on, then remembered what had happened earlier. He leant over and placed a gentle hand on his friends shoulder. “He didn’t hear us. He just guessed that we were clucking about him” 

“Owh….” Malik let that sink in for a moment as heat rose in embarrassment. Bakura glanced between the two as he was confused by what was happening. Till he was hit in the face with a pillow that caused him to bend backwards over the bed frame. 

“What the hell was that for?” He roared as he pulled himself back forward only to be hit again by another. He snatched the pillows and stroked back “Malik!”

“You had me so worried Bakura! Ra! You get me so frustrated!” Malik went on to berate him and a pillow fight ensued that Yami went unnoticed when he left the room. He stayed on the other side of the door just in case either of them got hurt.

“You frustrated! You frustrate me more often than not!” Bakura hit back with both of the pillows around Malik’s head “Too many cold showers than it is healthy damnit!”

“Take hot ones then I’m not stopping you” The smaller one ducked enough to gather up another pillow to hit Bakura across the stomach and get him to back off a little.

“It is cause of you that I have cold ones” Bakura froze as he caught himself and had to double take on the positions they were suddenly in. So much so that he scrambled to back off. 

Malik blinked confused as he brought his pillow down and watched Bakura retreat. “What did I do?” 

“Is it not obvious what you do to me?” Bakura sounded so exhausted when he rested back up against the bed frame. He could barely look Malik in the eye. 

Malik looked Bakura over to make sure that he was okay but stopped when he saw the blush that it froze him as well. Suddenly his head spun of many scenarios of their times together from their first meeting to know. The steady increase of banter between the two, the flirtations, and the physical contact. Sure he saw Bakura also do this with Yami but it seemed more tamed and no meaning other than friend. He thought it was the same for himself but…

Bakura looked up to see Malik’s confused face trying to process everything. He went through the same thing when Yami had cornered him to ask how he felt about Malik. That day was and headache that turned into a week. He glanced towards the door to see how exasperated Yami was with the situation so he had an inkling that this was something else they had been clucking about that had Malik worried. He chuckled under his breath at the idea of it all and damned Yami to hell for it.

“You like me?” Malik gasped finally as he looked him dead in the eye. “You like me like me?” 

Bakura had to fight back a groan as he settled uncomfortably in front of the other to face him. “Using your stupid words. Yes I like you like. Before you ask I don’t know how long for so you can wipe that look of your face”

Malik scrunched up his nose before scowling which amused Bakura a little, even more so when Malik directed a glare towards the doorway where Yami was relaxing against. “Did you plan this?” 

Yami grinned with the confidence of a pharaoh coming back from a successful battle. “Neither one of you would have done what you did without a little push” 

Bakura rolled his eyes knowing that it probably would have been true if this had continued without outside influence. “Meddlesome as always” 

“Just getting the Main boat out there to lead on its armada” He mock saluted in a taunt as he wiggled his eyebrows. 

Malik let out an unexpected laugh that startled to Bakura that he would question the younger ones sanity. Malik held his stomach as he caught on to what Yami had said when they had that whisper argument going on “You bloody shipped us!”

“Everybody has their secret ships” He placed a finger to his lips as he tilted his head to the side with a wink.


	8. Mon - Get your Move on

Yugi hummed as he took in Ryou’s old bedroom as he remembered the times he would bunker down here when he wanted to through off the bullies. Ryou had done the same thing at his house so they didn’t mind being in each other’s spaces. He popped his lips as he went to the shelves to see the RPG books that they used to play on night overs. “Hey Ryou you taking anything to your brothers?"

“Erm the bare essentials. Why?” Ryou scribbled on a box and passed it over to Joey to take to the car before going to Yugi.

“Why not take some of these? See if you guys can bond over them again” He tilted his head as he ran his fingers over the spines of the books taking note of some of the names.

“Suppose I could but it has been awhile being a dungeon master…” He pursed his lips before frowning at one of the smaller ones. He took it off the shelf and flipped it to the front page. “Dear little brother…”

Yugi perked up and glanced at Ryou to see a small sad smile “You okay?”

Ryou smiled a bit larger as he closed the book. “Yes and I think I will take a couple of these over and see if he would like to play some of them again.” 

Yugi grinned as he fetched box for Ryou to put the books in. “Maybe we can play them again afterwards? It been awhile since I levelled my Magi Gunner”

“Not tonight but give me some time and I plan out a new scenario for you lot. That is if Joey and Tristan want to play too?” He grabbed some of the books and placed them neatly into the box. “Didn’t realise I had some many collected”

“It’s nice to have a hobby” Yugi grinned as he watched Tristan and Joey struggle with a trunk. “You guys want to have a D and D night at some point?”

They placed the trunk down with a grunt before sitting upon it. Joey ran his hand through his hair and grinned back at the smaller two “Only if it involves drink and hella lot of junk food”

“You lot can stay over at my apartment in that case” Tristan cracked his bank before continuing “So that we don’t need to go stumbling somewhere and I have the space for it.” 

“Life saver!” Joey lunged and one arm hugged his friend, “Man oh man Ryou what you got in this trunk buddy?”

“Memories… So please be careful with it if you can” Ryou glanced at the trunk before going back to looking around his nearly empty room. “Thanks again for helping me move things around guys. I’ll pay for a dinner the next time we go out as a group… within reason of course since I’m a university student still”

“Don’t worry! We’ll be good when it comes to feeding time.” Joey hopped up and Tristan followed the motion as they tried a bit more carefully with the trunk to take it out to the car. 

Yugi smiled as he nudged Ryou playfully who nudged back. “Besides your things are we needing to get anything for your brother or is he coming around later to get his?”

“I’ll save him a trip since he rather detests this place. I think his stuff his already packed away somewhere from when he left and didn’t come back. Hopefully mother hasn’t burned them or anything.” 

“Things didn’t really end well for your brother and parents huh?”

“Not really and to be honest with you, I was starting to think the same thing as he did about them, so I am kind of glad that this happened.” Ryou sighed and glanced over at Yugi who seemed to be thinking rather deeply that it made him chuckle. “What’s that look for Yugi?”

“For all the time I have known you and that’s been quite a long time. You have never really said your brother’s name, you just say brother…. Is his name actually Brother or something?” Yugi pouted and caused Ryou to giggle even more so.

“No his name isn’t brother but it’s just an habit that I have gotten from when I’ve been around my parents to never really say his name around them”

“Well… You’re not around them now and you are living with him. So…?”

“So?” Ryou couldn’t help but smile and nibble his lip as he was having fun at his friend’s expense.

“So what’s his name! You’ve got me really curious Ryou!” Yugi couldn’t really help the squealing when it had been bugging him for quite a while now.

“His name… I’ll give you three chances at guessing his name and I’ll tell you if you are right or not” He bit his tongue as he watched his friend puff his cheeks. “Hey if you were in my situation I bet you would be doing the same thing”  
Yugi pouted once again as he scoffed. “Yeah I suppose I would… being Mr Riddles after all”

“That’s the spirit” Ryou nudged Yugi which caused the smaller one to almost fall over but he caught him in time before it happened. “Oh gosh sorry Yugi”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m just glad you gotten a bit more playful over the years that it took me a little by surprise that all” Yugi beamed as he hugged Ryou but backed off before Ryou could hug him back. “You get your brothers things then and I’ll finish packing up the rest in here alright?”

Ryou blinked for a few seconds before smiling the smile that he was most known for. “Sure thing”

Ryou then left the room in search for his brother’s boxes as Yugi finished backing up the rest of the bedroom in time for Joey and Tristan to take back out to take to the car.

\-----

Yami stared at his reflection unsure if he had made the right decision or not. His hair was long enough now that it didn’t stand on end and more often than not he found himself tying it in a choppy side ponytail. He thought about getting cut back to what it used to be but he was starting to like it. Though that wasn’t what he was contemplating right now but was judging the colour he just dyed it. After dealing with Bakura and Malik he took some time too himself to dye his hair black blue as his roots were coming in though he still kept his fringe blonde. 

He styled his fringe into his normal bangs to shape his face and stroked out three of the longer ones back into his hair. He took a moment to think about what to do with it but decided to do the norm of just tying it up to the side. He tilted his head to the side to check it out and ran his hands through it to make it more choppy looking. He smiled when he was finally happy with it he went on to add eyeliner and get ready to head out for the day.  
He checked his mobile to first to see if he had any messages and paused when he saw he had a message from Ryou. 

Hey Yami, apologies if I’m bothering you at all, but I was wondering if you could pick me up from my old house please. My friends helped me clear out my room and are taking it to storage for me but there not enough space for the four enough plus the stuff in the one car. So do you think you could come get me? I have the bare essentials to take back to yours and some boxes of Bakura’s that he may want back or to at least look through.

He licked his lips as he texted back saying that he would be with him in thirty minutes or so. He exited his room and went downstairs to the ground floor to see that Malik was fusing around with his writing and Bakura was playing on the PlayStation. “You guys doing okay?” 

Malik looked up from his writing and grinned happily. “We are doing good and managed to sort things out. Looking good by the way, the colour suits”

“Well I guess it a success if you are complimenting me” He straightened his shoulders as he felt a bit more confident. “You messing around with the Ancient story?”

“Yup. I’m going through it to pick out the speech for game dialogue. Going through it with a fine tooth comb comes to mind.” Malik pushed up his half-moon glasses as they were slipping down his nose. “Though I’m finding that I’m re wording speech so that it less wordy” 

“Well at least you look like your enjoying yourself with what you are doing, I had no patience to do that when we were at school, think my teachers hated me for it” He smirked at the past experiences as he leant on the back of the couch. “So any luck with housing for Ryou?”

“We are waiting for him to come back first to see what he wants to do” Bakura paused his game as he went into a stretch. “Any ideas on guilt tripping my parents whilst you were prettying yourself up?” 

“I’ve got some ideas but I don’t think they are good enough just yet to do them” Yami huffed a little. “It been awhile but anyways. I’m heading out for the evening so I’ll see you guys later”

The duo waved their hands in good bye as they went back to their activities as he left them to it. He picked up his keys from the bowl and slipped on his shoes before heading out to get into his car.  
It didn’t take long for Yami to drive his way over to Bakura’s old house but he had slowed down as he watched three people that were standing outside it. He figured it was Ryou’s friends when the said white haired boy came down the stairs and was hugged by the three of them unexpectedly. He laughed as he saw Ryou get flustered when they had let go. The taller ones looked semi familiar but couldn’t really tell from where he was but the smaller one looked intriguing. Though before he could decide to drive closer to look the three were already packed up and were driving away.

He started up again to roll up closer and rolled down his window. “Ryou how’s it going snowy?”

“Ah Yami! On time as usual” Ryou smiled as he rubbed his arms. “It went better than expected. Thought I would feel more attach to the house but I’m not as sad as expected.”

Yami exited the car and ruffled Ryou’s hair with a laugh. “Well at least you seem to be handling it better than your brother. Guessing you figured to do his work since he hates this place?”

Ryou let out a strangled sound as he step back to fix his frazzled hair that caused Yami to laugh a bit more. “Save us both the heart ache so to speak. His stuff is in the living room and doesn’t appear to be too heavy to move if you don’t mind helping me?”

“Here aren’t I?” Yami flexed his arms a little “Muscles aren’t just for show you know”

“well I thought they were for your fans to drool over too” 

“Guess it just a bonus for them” Yami grinned as he let Ryou show him the way into the house. 

Ryou popped his lips as he entered back into his house with Yami behind him. He tilted his head as he looke over the hair. “New hair style?”

“New colour actually. What you think of it?”

“It’s nice. Think I have a friend that would approve of it” Ryou giggled knowingly to himself which confused Yami a little.

“One of those that helped you just now?”

“Actually yes. Not telling who though” He felt an uncharastic smirk appear on his face that made Yami immediately think of Bakura.  
“When you do that I can see the resemblance between you two even more so.” Yami shivered “Doe eyed Bakura… creepy”

Ryou shoved him which caused him to laugh. Ryou shook his head and rolled his eyes as he went to the living room. “He didn’t use to have that attitude you know.”

Yami tilted his head When Ryou picked up an old picture of the brothers to show it to him. A six year old brother hugging a three year old Ryou from behind. Both of them with big grins and doe eyes. Yami took the picture to study it as he had a wicked grin on his face. “Sure you didn’t just Photoshop your face onto his? Geez it sickenly cute.” 

“It is his face” Ryou snickered before swiping the picture away to smile at it as he put it back with the rest of the boxes that belonged to his brother. “It just these boxes for Bakura and just a few of my own.” 

“Alright. Then I’ll take you home unless you got somewhere else to be?”

“Could you drop me back off at my friends place? The one at Kame games shop. I said I would go over there for dinner tonight”

“Sure thing. I have to head that way anyways to meet up with a friend”

“You cheating on my brother and Malik” Ryou put his hand to his chest with a mock gasp. “How could you?”

“Like you aren’t ditching us for your other friends” Yami sent a smirk his way as he picked up three of the smaller boxes. Balancing them on top of one and other.

Ryou copied the action but with one less box. “Who you seeing then?”

“You going to tell me your friends?”

“…no”

“Then nope” Yami emphasized it with a pop of his lips before chuckling at Ryou’s little pout. “You’re not the only one that can play games mister. Think you can play with the big boys now?”

“I like to think I can every so often” Ryou smiled and laugh inwardly. “But I leave that to you and my friend Yami”

Before Yami could ask what he meant Ryou had already disappeared with his boxes and had left the door to him. He huffed as he had too fiddle around with the door to get back out of the house as well. He called out to Ryou as he stumbled a with the boxes but managed to keep his balance “For someone that wants a lift, you’re not exactly being nice to me!”

“You’re mistaking me for my brother! I’m always nice even when I’m not!” Ryou laughed as he put the boxes into the car and beamed at Yami when he got closer and had been laughing as well. “We just different in the way we present ourselves”

“You can say that again. I remember a time your brother was nice to me in High school. He said it was for my own good that I be put into that locker in such a weird angle” He chuckled “He was right though as I’ve learned to get out of tight spaces after that or at least hide in them if I want to scare him.”

“He must have been so happy to impart his wisdom on you for that.” Ryou walked back to the house. “Last ones and I’ll lock up after that” 

The managed the last four boxes with ease and locked up without any problem. The both of them slid into the car after getting the boxes up. Yami turned towards Ryou who had been looking thoughtful. “Are you going to miss being here?”

Ryou thought for a moment or two before looking at him with a content look. “It was a long time coming. I’ll miss it a little but not as much as I would have if it was three years ago, Guess I’m ready to move on from what once was even if the move was unexpected”

“Well when you get back Bakura wants to speak to you about what you want to do about where you want to live. I’m alright with you living with us” He started up the engine and started driving in the direction of Kame’s game shop. 

“Thanks. Actually the friend we are going to see offered staying with him if Bakura becomes too much of a hassle for me”

“Man I would love to live above a game shop! Especially if it meant getting new duel monster cards before anyone else. So wouldn’t blame you if you want to stay with him instead of us sillies and Bakura” He smirked as he heard Ryou try to contain his laughter but was failing at it. “Up to you though. Stay with us as long as you like”

“Thank you Yami, I’ll gave it a while before deciding I’ll probably stick around with you lot till I’ve finished my course but have any of my rent from my parents directed to Yugi. As I don’t think my parents would really send me any if they knew I was living with my brother. They’d probably see it as his responsibility to look after me and not send any money to help” 

“Would your parents really do that?” Yami side glanced only to see Ryou frown. “Okay silly question”

“Every parent is different. We were lucky until we stopped looking cute” 

“Soo about nine for Bakura?”

“Teenage years actually. Possibly your influence” Ryou raised his eyebrow and smirked

Yami barked at that before snickering. “If anything it was your brother influencing me. I was the perfect student till he came around. Got worse after Malik came around… Since he isn’t here to defend himself I shall blame him for mine and Bakura’s deviations”  
“I’ll see about getting the story from him later. He’s always been good with stories” 

\-----

At the Kame Game shop Yugi was sorting out the ingredients for tonight’s dinner and mused about Joey’s earlier comment about being like Kaiba. Sure enough they had been rivals for a while when in high school and some duel monster competitions but Kaiba had calmed down after that. So much so that when Mokuba requested him to see them for two weeks he didn’t appear to be unhappy about it. Yugi then got to spend two weeks at their mansion, escorted around Kaiba land and got to shadow Kaiba at his work if he was deemed quiet enough. He wondered if that was where he picked up the business manner of short orders without questions. 

Those days turned out to be pretty fun when he dot to test out the holographic system and got to take home an interactive Kuriboh prototype. The condition was that he would have to report back every so often with a status report on how well the Kuriboh was. Yugi had been more than happy to when he got his hands on the furball with eyes just as big as his. Said Kuriboh was keeping watch of the Kitchen table and would every so often coo when he walked past it.  
He paused in what he was doing to go over to the Kuriboh and gave it a stroke. Kuriboh woke up and cooed a bit more loudly as it eyes blinked. “You hungry Kuri?” 

The beast waved it’s little green claws and wiggle on the spot that it made Yugi giggle and pick up the plastic carrot that was beside the creature. He placed it on the mouth for it to interact with a sensor causing Kuriboh to nom on it till it was full. “All full!”  
“Good boy” Yugi smiled as he placed the carrot down and stroked Kuriboh some more. “Ryou is coming over so you’ll have someone to pester at dinner time” 

He was rewarded with a squeak and a motion that was almost a snuggle into his hand. Yugi wondered if Kaiba had a mini Blue eyes on his desk or had possibly sent one along to Kisara. He picked out his phone to send her a vague text about it before he would forget to ask her when he saw her at Mai’s. He also mentioned if she had any shoes that could help him appear taller without it looking like high heels. Kuriboh chirped at him to alert that there was a vehicle outside the house. A secondary system that Kaiba was thinking about. As well as being toys they could be an alarm system for the household. 

Kuriboh had about seven motion detectors that Yugi had dotted around the house and shop to pick up unexpected movement. It also had four cameras that played on his eyes if the owner so wished to view the outside without having to go out to see the visitor. Yugi shook his head at the amount of tech that was held within the Kuriboh that could possibly make him go boom like his card equivalent could do. Kaiba was such a nerd (good way) in his eyes when it came to tech and duel monsters. 

Yugi rubbed a place where the ears would be to active the eye switch to cameras. He pouted when one of the eyes didn’t switch to the outside camera and made a mental note to check out the cause and talk to Kaiba about it. However focused on the right eye to see a black car and for Ryou to come out of it. He smiled at the small version of Ryou and wondered if the other person was going to come out as well. Though it appeared that Ryou wasn’t going to let the man as the door was about to be opened and he had held it closed. He raised an eyebrow at his friend’s behaviour unsure how to take it. He shrugged his shoulders though when he watched Ryou walked towards the shop and the car drove away. 

He listened to the sounds downstairs as he took the Kuriboh into his lap and opened the hatch to look inside. He plittered around inside it for a moment or two checking the image screens as Ryou entered. He didn’t look up but he waved a hand. “Hey Ryou! Managed to get the rest of your things sorted?”

Ryou tilted his head as he looked at Yugi curiously with the head side creature sitting on his lap. “Ah yes.. My brother’s friend helped me then dropped me off over here… Yugi what are you tinkering with?”

“Just something Kaiba gave me a while back” He chewed his lip as brought up a system report and sent it off to Kaiba to nosy at. With that he was happy enough to close up the Kuriboh and turned it back onto the kitchen table for Ryou to see. The Creature waved it’s hands more vigorously in the joy of meeting a new person. “Kuri meet Ryou, Ryou meet Kuri the Kuriboh”

“Owh wow… hi there” Ryou awed as he came closer and sat at the table. “New creation of his?”

“Yup! And as far as I’m aware I’m the only one outside the company that has one. Shh don’t tell Joey” Yugi held up his finger to his lip and Kuriboh copied the motion with his own shh. “He has a growing intelligence”

“Kuriboh or Joey?” They both giggled and interacted a bit more with the Kuriboh before heading into the kitchen to prepare dinner. 

“whose your brothers friends name then?” Yugi chipped in as he bought rice into it’s cooker so that he could make rice balls. 

“Just another one for you to guess Yugi” Ryou giggled at his friend pout and laughed when Yugi tried the puppy look on him. “You two are as bad as each other!”

“You didn’t give him my name?”

“Nope and to quote him ‘You’re not the only one that can play games mister’”

“He sounds like fun. Think I would like him” Yugi smiled as he went to check on the rice. Ryou smiled at the thought as he knew they already did in some way and wondered if he should actually say to Yugi who his brother and friends were. Though he felt that it would be better for them two to meet on their own terms instead of him meddling.


	9. Tues - Game Plan

Chapter 9 - Tues - Game Plan 

Next day.

The second instalment of ‘Roommates do each other’s make-up’ loaded up and started the same way as the first one. Yami was grinning into the camera “Hey everyone, Pharaoh here to let you know that this going to be a rather weird video but you guys know that when it comes to any of our videos”

“For three videos we will be taking turns in getting our make-up done by the other two. Also a big thank you to Mai Valentine for providing us with make-up supplies and hopefully via her make-up tutorials we won’t suck as much” He chuckled lightly “Link in the description for her videos. Check them out.”

The video did a twirl out then a twirl in with the trio sitting in front of the camera. This time however it was Malik and Yami doing rock paper scissors as Bakura watched them with his make-up already done. They had to play it three times as they drew the first two but Yami managed to win with scissors so it was Malik’s turn for a makeover. Malik didn’t groan like Bakura did but flipped his hair and made kissy faces towards the camera. “Bring it on boys!”

A chibi Bakura appeared on the screen and did a round house kick to crash the screen only for him to walk off with a chibi Malik swiping up the mess behind him and a chibi Yami pulling in the next scene. The same music as before played in the back ground as Yami messed about with Malik’s hair to keep it away from his pretty face and Bakura set up the make-up for the separate camera. Bakura hmmed as he looked over the shocking colours “As was said before by Malik, we aren’t going for subtle but popping but I’m not even sure what we are going with here…”

“Wasn’t it along the lines of cyber infection?” Yami frowned as he settled to Malik’s right and looked at him. “Was that what you called it?”

“Yup! Being infected with data from the cyber network. To be honest I just wanted it to be really weird and I couldn’t think of anything else that could really work for me.” Malik grinned. “So it more of an inspiration from the cyber goths. I drew a picture for you guys to follow.” 

Yami and Bakura glanced over the very detail picture and shook their heads. Bakura smirked a little. “It’s nice to know that you think we are capable of doing something like that but we shall do a simplified version so we aren’t at this all day.”

Malik whined as he placed his hands underneath his thighs and huffed. “Fiiine I guess that’ll work too.” 

The make-up duo started with the basics as Malik closed his eyes to let them start. He appeared to have more patience than Bakura as he didn’t make any growls or signs of discomfort as Yami pinched at his skin every so often by accident. The foundation went by quickly without fuss and didn’t appear to be too much hassle when they got to eye shadowing with a very bright turquoise. They blended it in with some black but mostly left it with the bright turquoise and faded it out with some white that stood out against Malik’s sun kissed skin. 

Things continued pretty smoothly as the Duo went on to doodling on parts of Malik’s face. The pairs faces were pretty close to his that half the time it appeared that they were going to kiss him instead of what they were actually doing. Yami did straight lines around Malik’s Right eye with gel eyeliner as Bakura did the same but on his forehead instead till it meet his eye. It kind of looked like a mini chessboard when they had stopped but had done a couple of long lines to keep it open. They tried very hard not to smudge their work but Bakura kept licking is thumb every so often and rubbing out his lines when they weren’t the way he wanted them. Malik had scrunched up his nose whenever he felt the wet thumb but didn’t say anything about it. 

When that was done Yami got the white lipstick and painted Malik’s lips with it before going over it with some turquoise eyeliner. “You are quite happy to duck face aren’t you?”

“To duck? or not to duck? That is the question” Malik rubbed his lips together before smirking as the other two snickered a little. “Am I pretty yet?”

“Pretty as a twisted princess boy could ever be” Bakura chuckled lightly before attacking Malik’s hair with a brush. He managed to back comb it into upward spikes that would have normal occurred in the morning so he had a spikey lion’s mane for hair and managed to swoop his fringe into a side one so that his forehead with the details was on show. “I think we are all done here?”

“erm…” Yami looked Malik over and glanced over at the picture. “Just one more thing then he is done” 

He reached over to the make-up table and picked up a black and turquoise ribboned chocker and placed it around Malik’s neck. Malik touched it with his eyes still closed and grinned. “Done now?”

“All done!” Yami grinned as well as he looked over his and Bakura’s handy work. “Not quite your picture but I think we didn’t do too badly?” 

Malik opened his eyes and looked himself over in the camera and was quite giddy by the looks of things. “Such a twisted princess boy I am!” 

Chibi Yami came down with a sword in the screen to slow his descent and for the scene to fall apart whilst a chibi Bakura sailed in with the next one and sailed away with Chibi Yami under his arms. Malik appeared again on screen on his lonesome but in a more Cyber rave get up of a black tank top under a turquoise fishnet long sleeve top. He also managed to find himself a tiara to place on top of his head. “Hello my twisted subjects! Like the video and subscribe for more randomness between us three if you enjoyed yourself! Even if you didn’t we will continue to do as we please anyways!” 

He grinned as he came closer to camera with a slight bow. “Stay tuned for Yami’s instalment next week. He makes quite a card!” 

\-----

Yami whistled a tune as he strummed his guitar as he thought about what he could do for Sundays video. He received some lovely comments on the raindrop video and some spam but he ignored those. He stuck out his tongue in concentration when he managed to get a steady melody going. There was a whistle from his tablet and he was thankful that he always recorded his strumming not matter the reason as more often than not he would lose the melody or his concentration. He paused the recording and looked at his tablet and hummed happily when he saw the message was from Yugi.

_Hey Yami! How are things? The make-up video of Malik was really good. Weird make-up but it does suit him. Looking forward to yours, is Scribers comment about being a card got anything to do with a joker in a deck? If so then it going to be really cool! Anyways thought I send a message before I head out to a friend’s house to help her out with a video. You may or may not see me in the video =P just saying._

_-Yugi ___

Yami beamed as he read the last line a couple of times. Excitement bubbled inside of him ready to explode at the possibility of seeing what Yugi looked like. He enjoyed the feeling even though it was starting to make his chest hurt. 

_Hello Yugi! Everything is as fine as can be, just having some difficulty with strumming lately, but other than that things are fine in the Exodia House. Yeah it was a bit weird doing Malik’s make-up like that, we could have used face paint instead, but owh well he looked the way he almost wanted so it all good! And it a possibility about the joker thing but you just have to wait and see ;p . Would I happen to know this friend of yours if I am to see the video that you may or may not be in? Hope you enjoy making the video, I know it will be great with you involved with the process, have fun with it either way Yugi!_

__Yami- ____

__He laid the tablet down with a smile before turning back to his computer to unearth the hidden melody so that he didn’t forget about it. Once that was done he left his recording room and went over to see Malik in the open area at his creative desk. Around him was a bunch of drawings for their game and messy notes on each to say what he did and didn’t like. Malik was tapping his leg against the table and was popping his lips making some sort of odd rhythm that helped him concentrate with his work. Yami chewed his lip at the mess as he tried to figure out how a normal clean and tidy person worked so messily. “How are things going in your section birdy?”_ _

__Malik glanced up and narrowed his lilac eyes as he reached up to pat his hair down to make sure it didn’t resemble a bird nest. The nickname came around during university when His hair become home to some birds during a time when he had slept in a tree. Originally it had been Mama birdy but it gradually turned into just birdy when both Yami and Bakura got hit one too many times with the other name. Malik furrowed his brow and pout when he saw Yami grinning. “You’re lucky I like you and I’m in a semi decent mood and my section well… The animation for Friday is sorted and I got the lip sync down pat as well as a list of suggestions from fans for future animation. Want the list to see if they are worthy?”_ _

__“Sure, we can go over the list when we a making plans for next month. I’m guessing you already narrowed down the list and got the time stamps for them already?” He scanned at the table and saw a pile that was set aside for planning stages. On top was the list and it indeed had the information. “Efficient as always. You are quiet the package”_ _

__“Am gorgeous and brainy, I am quite the rare package” Malik smiled with his eyebrow raised. “Still don’t know how I end up with you two as friends though”_ _

__“I’m awesome and I can’t say no to a pretty face when they want to prank the schools cheer leading squad” Yami chuckled at the fond memory of the three of them rearranging the lockers and cutting circles in inappropriate places on the uniform. “And Bakura…”_ _

__“Careful Pharaoh I know what you’re allergic too and mix it into your food.” Bakura smirked as he came upstairs with plated food and his brother behind him. The other two looked at each as they shook their head as the smiled before moving over to the planning table for lunch. Ryou placed a plate in front of himself and Yami whilst Bakura did the same for himself and Malik and four settled down at the table. “Well the month is nearly over. What the agenda for next?”_ _

__“Not much is set in stone just yet, so any holidays you want can be pencilled in and we can see if we can work around them” Yami rolled his shoulders after his stretch and passed two papers over to his team so that they could pencil in holidays. "Are we still keeping to the same time slots of uploading a video a day?"_ _

__"Hasn't failed us so far since we help each other out a have a day for ourselves." Bakura picked up a pencil and twirled it a couple of times. "I got a good routine down for Culinary Wednesdays, I actually have eight videos already recorded for the next two months, so i'm good to help edit my and Malik's fright night videos and do some more longer recording sessions if needed. Those still being uploaded on Thursdays?"_ _

__"I have them already uploaded an they are scheduled for Thursday releases so I would hope so otherwise I messed up somewhere. You two still doing Fight Nights for Saturdays? and I need some help with deciding what to animate for Fridays." Malik ran his teeth over his bottom lip as he picked up his list and passed one to Bakura and Yami._ _

__Yami took the list and put it beside him as he scribbled down the margin of his planner. "Still need to edit the Soul Calibre videos but other than that everything appears to be in order. Think you could help me with those Bakura if you got free time?"_ _

__"I suppose I could give you my time Pharaoh" Bakura smirked as he remembered some of the character creations they did in the game. "We should stream that game at some point"_ _

__"if we can work it in I don't see why not" Yami pursed his lips as he tapped his pencil against them. "Actually we could do streaming on Sundays , I need to get my groove back for Strumming Sundays. Did you find the game that you and me are to play for Lets play Mondays Malik?"_ _

__"It's sitting next to the PlayStation awaiting our magic touch" Malik waved his fingers and swirled his tongue out to wet his lips. "And we still have your make up video to go next Tuesday then that music video to follow up. So we might have to find something else to fill in that space."_ _

__Yami raised his eyebrow as he looked his notes and labelled the days on his planner accordingly before he glanced at Ryou who was nibbling away at his sandwich. “You got any plans Ryou?”_ _

__Ryou glanced up shyly as he had be quiet the whole conversation but had been listening in interestedly and lowered his sandwich. “Not that I know of just yet why?”_ _

__“It just so none of us step on each other’s toes when it comes to vacating rooms and personal time. Since we pretty much record in every room of this house par the bedrooms upstairs and we can keep volume in check when it comes to recordings etcetera.” Yami picked up a spare planning sheet and handed it to Ryou. “So for example you can put your course schedule so we know when you are out the house and it also helps us help you if you have a rough day at your course and we can have something ready for you to relax.”_ _

__Ryou nodded as he listened and smiled appreciative that they would do something like that. “So that would also include my free running class and time with friends?”_ _

__Yami nodded and got down to writing down on his own planner. “Though I know with friend time it is hard to pin down but if you have a vague idea of when it generally happens then just put that down.”_ _

__This went on for a couple of minutes as they ate their sandwiches and threw comments back and forth. Ryou chewed his lip a little as he pulled out one of his RPG books and placed it on the table nervously as he glanced at his brother. Bakura raised his eyebrow at the book and picked it up. “Is this what I think it is?”_ _

__Ryou nodded as a fond smile appeared on Bakura’s lips. “I have the others as well in a box. I was wondering if you, and the others if they wanted too, would like to do a book for fun or for a video maybe.”_ _

__“That would be great actually!” Bakura grinned as he flipped through the book. “We could do a miniseries of it and dress up as our characters, the fans love that crap. We’ve always talked about doing a DnD session so why not? ”_ _

__Yami and Malik pondered for a moment but they both nodded in agreement. Yami patted Ryou’s shoulder and gave him praise. “That’s a great idea Ryou, that’s made things easier for us, if we do a series on it would you mind being dungeon master? We can be dressed up, including yourself and if you don’t want to be known you can wear a mask or a hood with a black see through material to cover your face.”_ _

__Ryou smiled bashful but sat up more straight in the chair. “If I don’t have to show my face then sure I would be happy to be, could even use a microphone that does voice changing for more atmosphere”_ _

__Malik laughed as he noted a few things. “We can put that down as the main project for this month and luckily we have quiet a bit of free time so things don't need to be rushed. It could also be uploaded on Tuesdays to fill in the space after the make-up videos are done. Good going Ryou”_ _

__“How about being an honouree Exodia member for the month then Ryou?” Bakura stretched his arms above his head and rested his hands on it as he examined his brother for a reaction at such a random question.  
The younger one blushed but didn’t shy away as he looked at the other two to see if they were okay with what Bakura was asking. Malik was grinning from ear to ear at the prospect of new meat being on the team and Yami was just nodding encouragingly. “If you guys don’t mind me then sure I would love to be part of the team for a month.” _ _

__“That’s settled. Welcome to Team Exodia Ryou!” Malik put two fingers in his mouth to whistle congratulations, Yami clapped his hands and Bakura just grunted his approval. “So you can plan out which RPG adventure we will be doing and that little side project between us as well would need to be put down on the planner.”_ _

__“Little side project?”_ _

__“He’s helping me translate the dialogue that I have already taken out of the story for the game and translating it into English for me.” Malik twirled his pencil as he pencilled in more details on the planner. “So he and I need to set an afternoon aside to trade information and such, Thursday afternoons sound good to you Ry?”_ _

__“Sounds good to me.” Ryou pencilled it in on his own planner and jumped in his seat when his mobile went off in his pocket. He stood up as the others laughed at him._ _

__“Ryou speaking”_ _

__“Why didn’t you tell me your brother was Bakura!?”_ _

__“Ah erm… hold on a second please.” He glanced at the other three apologetically before running upstairs to his brother’s room. “Hi Yugi, how you doing this afternoon?”_ _

__“Ryoooou” Yugi whined down the line made Ryou giggle as he sat upon the borrowed bed. “How could you not tell me? I would have kept it secret”_ _

__“I know Yugi but I’ve had friends before that only wanted to get close to me because they found out that my brother was Bakura and wanted to be in one of their videos or shack up with them” He sighed as he pressed the bridge of his nose. “I know you wouldn’t be like one of them since I’ve gotten to know you but some habits die hard after having them for so long.”_ _

__“I understand and I apologise in advance if I ask too much about them or fan boy a little too much for your liking”_ _

__“It’s alright! You are pretty tame compared to others I’ve spoken too. Though I can clearly tell that you’re crushing on Yami”_ _

__“Am NOT!”_ _

__“You so are” Ryou could clearly hear Yugi pouting down the line that he couldn’t help but laugh. “Tell you what. Since you know who my brother is now would you like to meet them?”_ _

__“Well… Yes I would but I’m kinda on a roll with teasing Yami about what I look like. I just messaged him today that I may or may not be in a video” Yugi's smirk was pretty obvious over the line that much Ryou could tell.  
“Are you?”_ _

__“I was planning on it but with a twist. Do you remember me talking about the cosplayer Kisara a while back?”  
“Blue eyes? I vaguely remember yes”_ _

__“Well she is here helping Mai and I with the video and I had asked her to disguise me. So at the moment I’m all dressed up and even I don’t recognise me. Joey, Tristan and Tea were amazed when they showed up and asked who I was. I’m tall!”_ _

__“How tall is tall?”_ _

__“I can stare at Joey’s neck now and not strain my neck”_ _

__"So average height then?" Ryou sucked in his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing at his friends expense._ _

__"Wow... You're playful today." Yugi teased. "Have I finally rubbed off on you? or is it from living with Team Exodia?"_ _

__"To be honest with you. I think for once in my life I feel like I can actually relax as corny as it sounds"_ _

__"Not corny at all Ryou. I'm happy for you and I hope that it will continue."_ _

__"I wish for your happiness too Yugi. Don't know where I would be without your friendship" Ryou hmmed as he shook the more depressing thoughts away before smiling. "Though I think you might hate me right now"_ _

__"Why you think that? it takes a lot for me too hate someone. I don't have a hateful bone in my body for something like that to happen." Yugi chuckled at the idea._ _

__"I'm a honouree member of Team Exodia for a month" He held his breathe and waited for some sort of response._ _

__"...I hate you" Yugi was silent for a few moments before bursting out laughing. "I really can't say that and be serious about it. Man Ryou, Joey says am lucky but hell I think you stole my luck"_ _

__"Well if this is luck I think I'm going to keep a hold of it for a bit longer sorry Yugi"_ _

__"As long as I can get it back at some point I don't think we'll have a problem. But! I think I know a way that you could make it up to me"_ _

__"And what's that?" He raised his eyebrow as he fiddled with the bed covers underneath him._ _

__"Well I would like to meet Yami at some point and I know he would like to me since he is the one that asked about it."_ _

__"Yea...?" Ryou furrowed his brow as he wasn't too sure where Yugi was going with the idea._ _

__"His birthday is soon so what do you say about you setting me up as a present for him?" Ryou chocked at the sudden image that popped into his head that made Yugi balk on the other end of the phone. "Get your mind out the gutter Ryou! I so did not mean it that way!"_ _

__"You could have worded it better!" Ryou laughed back as he wondered if Yugi was blushing like he was. "But I suppose I could do. I'm guessing you're going to continue teasing him with what you look like till then yes?"_ _

__"Of course! though i'm not doing it on purpose it just some innocent flirting that he brings out of me"_ _

__"Well if that's the case I can still tease him about you since he hasn't guessed who my friends are yet. unlike you who only took a day to figure it out who my brother was."_ _

__"If we counted the time that I actually have known you I should have know by now but I was more focused on getting to know you instead"_ _

__"Which I'm grateful for" Ryou smiled as he looked at the time. "How is Mai's video coming along by the way?"_ _

__"It's fine" Yugi giggled "Tea is teaching the boys some dance moves but unfortunately Joey has two left feet and keeps tripping up. Mai has had to change shoes because he been stepping on her toes a bit too much. Kisara was kind enough to record the dancing for me so I could talk to you but I suppose I should get back to helping out if we want to finish today. If not get a good portion of it done and finish up recording tomorrow."_ _

__"It sounds like you got your hands full so I'll leave you too it" Ryou grinned "I got to go back to the planning table and plan for next months schedule. Actually since I have you right now, par Yami's birthday, any particular days should I set aside for you?"_ _

__"Maybe a weekend? I have some of the video footage of you free running that I would like you too see"_ _

__"I'll set aside a weekend and i'll let you know when I do alright?"_ _

__"Sure thing Ryou. Have fun!"_ _

__"You too! bye Yugi" He got a bye in return as he flipped his mobile shut ending the call as he ran his fingers through his bangs. "fun times ahead."_ _


	10. Game Plan - Part 2

Yugi closed his phone after his call with Ryou and ran his fingers through his darkened fringe. He bit his lip as he grinned when he caught a glance of himself in one of Mai’s many mirrors. His eyes were still the same colour but with Mai’s magic make-up tricks his features were much sharper. There wasn’t any indication that he had hamster cheeks which made him grin and revealed little dimples. Kisara had managed to pin down his hair and tame it enough to but a short black wig on him. She managed to style it so that the bangs frame his face and brush over his forehead whilst she brushed the top up and to the side at a peak. He was just about to mess it up a little when Kisara called him over. “Everything alright?”

Kisara smiled gently as she handed the camcorder back to him after hitting pause. “I got a text from Seto asking me to call him about the Blue eyes he gave me. I think he wants me to do an ad for when he gets the products up and running”

“That would be sweet. Owh can you check with him to see if he got my tech report on Kuriboh for me please if you get the chance?”

“When did you send it?” She tilted her head a little with a smile still upon her face. Yugi wondered if she ever frowned a day in her life. 

“Yesterday, but I just wanted confirmation nothing else just in case he gets worked up about it.” Yugi rubbed his arm with his free hand. “He probably would say his work doesn’t revolve around me”

Kisara placed a hand over her mouth as she tried to stifle a giggle. “That does sound like something he would say. I’ll check for you, be back in a bit”

“I'm sure the boys will still be here tripping up over themselves when you get back” Yugi teased as he watched her retreating figure shake because of her giggling. He then held up the camera to record Tristan and Joey just in time to catch them fall on top of each other. He knew he had a tendency to be a klutz but those too were ridiculous. “Did you send me a postcard when you went on your trip?”

“Very funny Yug.” Joey snipped as he managed to shove Tristan off of him. “Dancing is not easy you know” 

Yugi bit his tongue as he walked over to Mai and held out his hands too her when he past the camcorder to Tea. “May I have this dance?”

“I thought you would never ask hon” Mai smiled proudly as she took a hold of his hand and had let him pull her to a clear area. The two boys huffed as they sat next to Tea on the couch as she held up the camcorder to record the other pair whilst she chuckled at the antics.

Yugi took lead and was able to dance a vague waltz with Mai and did a few dips here and there. Despite the height difference that was still there they managed to dance smoothly and there was a point where Mai grinned cheekily and stole the lead from Yugi and put him into a deep dip when facing the camera. Yugi just laughed since he was enjoying himself. From the upside down position he grinned at his friends. “See. That wasn’t too hard” 

The pair scoffed and he really wished that the camcorder was pointed at them as they were so in sync with each other that it was funny. Mai pulled Yugi back up and grinned happily though she spoke teasingly. “Wonder what Yami would be doing if he saw you dancing like that with me. Maybe I should send him a message hmm?”

Yugi blushed deeply more so than he meant to let show as he tried to get Mai’s phone away from her when she had taken it out. “What no Mai! Don’t!” 

She cackled when she span on the spot as he ran around her jumping up to catch the phone that was still out of reach. “aww come on little Yugi, it all in good fun! He doesn’t even know that you are helping me with the video. Though I did hint to him that the person I was working with would have been shy around him”

“Maaaaaai” He whined and she just laughed some more when he pouted. She leant down and kissed him on the forehead when he folded his arms over his chest. "Please don't"

"Only if I can livestream some of this stuff for atleast an hour. then I promise I won't tease him about getting to dance with you" Mai grinned down at Yugi with her hands on her hips in a confident manner.

He huffed and frowned up at her. "Fiiiine but only for an hour" 

"Thanks Yugi!" She cheered as she went over to her laptop to set it up and sent a quick text to Yami to check up her livestream channel for a surprise.

\-----

After Ryou's phone call with Yugi he went back down stairs to the planning area and smiled at the sight that was awaiting him. His brother had snuck his chair closer to Malik and had his arm wrapped around the others waist loosely but with his hand on their hip as the blonde was showing him pictures of his character. When Ryou had looked over to Yami, he was smiling and looking down at his phone with fondness, He guessed that Yami must've recieved a message from Yugi already.

"Sorry for taking so long. Did I miss anything?" He sat back down at the table smiling as he looked over his planner and marked down a weekend for him and Yugi to have. 

"Nothing much. We were just planning out our Cairo trip" Yami grinned as he spoke when he placed his phone down. "As well as which conventions we have been invited too. Have you been to one before at all?"

"I had been planning too but I hadn't gotten round to it." He blew his bangs out from his face when they got into his eyes. "The course I am on and the studying for it has kept me rather busy. Same with my free running classes"

"Fancy coming with us too one?" Malik smiled as he clasped his hands together. "we'll be at panels and signing areas most of the time but you can still go around and have fun"

"Can bring a friend along with you for company" Bakura smirked as he added "We'll pay for the both of you as long as you two do some camera work for us"

"Would that really be alright with you three?" Ryou didn't really mind doing camera work and he had a great idea on who to take with him. The trio smiled and nodded. "Great then I would love to go"

"Just let us know about your friend and we'll sort things out for you two. You done with your planner?" Ryou nodded and handed it over to Malik as did the other two. "Sweet. Okay I'll have these redrafted and sent to your calendars as well as stick a master one up on our board asap. Meeting adjourned" 

He shuffled the paper and tapped them against the table to get them neat before leaning over to kiss Bakura on the forehead as he left. Bakura glared at the other two who just sat there smiling innocently before he upped and left with the dishes in hand. Ryou giggled at his brothers actions and turned to Yami. "So who is making you smile nowadays?" 

Yami blushed as he tilted his head away and scratched at his cheek "I don't know what you are talking about."

"I think you do Pharaoh" He stuck out his tongue out as he grinned knowingly. "So what's their name?"

The older one groaned as he turned back to face him. Blush still evident on his face. "Promise you won't tell the other two. I know they would have a field day about me liking someone"

"I promise" Ryou crossed his heart and shifted closer so that there was a bit more privacy.

"I haven't met him yet but we have been talking for a while now via messages and talked via skype too" Yami shifted in his chair embarrassed to be talking about it but he felt okay with Ryou knowing. At least Bakura and Malik weren't around to tease him about it. "He's a fellow youtuber and we have collabed a few times already... erm you might know him as HikaruYugi?"

"He's the one that did the Disney challenge, card duel and the charity video with you didn't he?" Ryou squirmed on his chair and tried to pass it off as him trying to get comfortable but inside he was trying to contain himself on letting on that he indeed know whom Yami was talking about. 

"That's the one" Yami smiled as he leant his head against his hand with a fond expression back on his face. He felt quite happy that he was talking to someone about this. "He's really easy to talk to and he makes me laugh no problem. It's great talking to him and I really want to meet him. I just don't know how to go about it really."

"Does he want to meet you?" 

He nodded with a bright grin on his face but it disappear into a frown. "Yes but he said maybe in a month or two... I don't want to wait that long... Patience isn't my strong suit" 

"I can see that" Ryou smirked uncharacteristically before it changed into a small smile so that Yami didn't notice the Bakura likeness. "Well situations might change and you may end up meeting sooner than you think"

"I really hope so Ryou" Yami sighed as he closed his eyes.

Ryou bit his lip to keep himself from spilling that HikaruYugi was his friend Yugi there and then. He took in a deep breathe and left it out slowly as he tried to think how he was going to get Yugi here for Yami's birthday. "Are you doing anything for your Birthday by the way?"

Yami looked at him confused for a moment wondering why that was brought up. "Other than do a Birthday present video so that the fans see me open the gifts they sent. I don't have a clue. why? You got an idea for it?"

"Well If you wouldn't mind can a plan one for you?" 

"If you really want to then I don't mind as long as you tell me where and when before hand. You might want to talk to the other two just in case they were planning a surprise. They have done it once or twice before" He pinched the bridge of his nose as he remembered a particular birthday that he rather forget. "And if they are please take over their plans and make them sensible" 

"I'll do what I can but no promises" Ryou grinned as he got up from the table. "I shall leave you to what ever it is that your doing and I'm going to go get ready for my class"

"You need a lift?" He smiled as he gathered up his own papers.

"Nah it's fine. Me running there is pretty much my warm up. I'll see you at dinner time" They waved bye to each and Yami was left to his thoughts and work load.

He took the time to look at the videos that Malik wanted help with and decided on his top five before moving on to the character sheets for the game. It held the information for the Pharaoh as well as what his character looked like which looked like him but with some differences. Such as the Pharaoh had tanned skin, deep crimson eyes, the colour also tipped his spiked hair. He was depicted in a couple of outfits so Yami made notes for each ones saying what he liked and disliked. He doodled a possibly headdress when his phone vibrated with a message.

_Once again hello Yami! My feet are killing me from the amount of stuff I've been doing, i'm so looking forward to the pizza that I will be getting later, wanna get off my feet first though. How was your planning going? going to give me a hint at what you possibly going to be doing in future? =D_

_I think I have eaten too many sweets at lunch cause I am rather hyper right now and I don't know what to do with the extra energy. help!_

_Yugi-_

With each message that Yugi had sent his mind would end up in the gutter one way or another without fail. he bit his lip quite harshly to keep himself from sending a straight forward replay on how he could help him spend his energy. Before he replied he noticed he got a text from Mai and opened it up.

_Hello Hunnie! Check up my livestream channel for a sneak peek of what i'm doing for my video *wink* there someone here that I know you would love too see and i'm not talking about me!_

Yami shook his head as he laughed. He pursed his lips as he picked up his tablet it and set it upright in front of him so that he could get to Mai's livestream. It took a few moments for it to show up but he clicked it when it was ready and ended up with an eyeful of Mai's cleavage. Gay or not he still blushed at the sight of them an adverted his gaze. 

\-----

Mai smiled seductively down into the camera screen as her viewer count went up and laughed when the Pharaoh commented something about the eyes being above the neckline. "Hello all my Valentines out there! this surprise session will be an hour sneak peak of what I am doing for my next video! Also to remind you all no swearing, no leering and please be respectful of everyone! The mods are watching!" 

"Some of the people that are helping today are Mister Pointy and Brown Eyed Pup better known as the as the Not to do Duo! Tristan and Joey! I also have two lovely ladies that may or may not be showing there faces, the Lovely Tea who can dance her way into your hearts and Lady Blue eyes herself Kisara! who has been helping me with outfits and make-up of my three helpful lovelies." She watched the comments come flooding in and smiled happily at the positive responses of her friends. She sighed and her smiled turned devilish as she thought about Yami in particular when it came her next comment. "and my most important person of today that is being the director of this video and co singer to my music video is none other than Hikaru Yugi!"

"MAI!" Yugi screeched as he tried to hide himself only to be held out in the open for Mai's viewers to see by Tristan and Joey. "Guys! could you not do what you are doing pleaaaase!"

Mai chuckled a little but she did feel a bit guilty about what she had just done. "Am sorry Hikaru! Please forgive me!" 

"I say no to you!" He huffed and pouted as his so called friends dragged him over and planted him into the seat next to Mai at the computer. He blushed in embarrassment that pretty much covered the whole face but shook his head to put his feelings down and faced the camera with what he hoped was a pleasant smile. "Hello everyone..." 

"He's a little shy everyone so please be nice." She was pleased to see that most of the comments were of her friend being absolutely adorable, they could eat him up and he should show his face more often. She smiled over at Yugi who was biting his lip and was fiddling with the end of his shirt. She glanced over the comments once more and huffed when she didn't the Pharaoh making any sort of comment. "Well I know there's more people that can make comments so I'm guessing that your appearance has made some people speechless."

Yugi glanced back at the screen and smiled when he managed to calm himself down once again. "I'm sorry for being so shy guys it just been trying to get used to certain things one step at a time and I was suppose to be showing off my face in Mai's video for the first time. but I guess my friend here just got a little impatient."

"You know me hun" She winked at him and she just smirked at her with a shake of his head.

"You are paying for my dinner tonight and! my dessert of ice cream and cookies. Then and only then will I start to think about forgiving you" Yugi wagged his finger as he grinned. 

"Sure thing hun! anything for you today my little producer" She giggled as Yugi fumed at the little comment and was pouting once again. 

"You're lucky that I like you but I do ask for compensation for my services." He brushed some of his fringe from his eyes and narrowed them the best he could as he raised his eyebrows. "You been a naughty girl and I think you need to be punished" 

Mai's eyes widened at receiving such a comment and face from Yugi that her face went beet red since she didn't expect it. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times. "Ah erm..."

The younger one's smirk kept twitching as he took in her expression before he burst out laughing with a full held tilt backwards. She jumped in her chair and just stared at him. He tilted his head back at her as he muffled his laughter behind his hands but couldn't stop himself from grinning. "You should have seen your face Mai! but thank you for the confidence boost that I could possible be sexy when called for" 

\-----

Yami held his hand over his mouth as he watched the stream and just couldn't type a response when Yugi had appeared on the screen as he did. He just wasn't expecting it. Then he thought back over what Mai had said about her friend that was helping her having a possible crush on him. He blushed even more an bushed up his shoulders. He chewed at his lips almost peeling the skin from them as he did so. 

He figured that the black hair was a wig or something as he could vaguely see the blonde wisp of hair poking out from underneath. He took in the rest of the features and was pretty glad that he had more than just a mouth to work with when thinking about Yugi. The eyes amazed him when he saw the amethysts dance with laughter, they stunned him with how expressive they were and that he possibly found his new favourite colour. 

He definitely felt really smitten now for the boy and wanted to talk with him more than ever. He breathed out deeply to collect his thoughts as he glanced at the comment section and replied to some of the viewers that were having a hard time see the video. He was semi glad that the pair had moved away from the screen so that he didn't watch Yugi as intensely as he had been doing. gazing into those eyes made his body feeling funny things and he wasn't too sure if he liked it or not just yet  
.  
"He is cute I give you that. No wonder you been ignoring me for the past ten minutes" 

Yami jumped in his seat to glare behind him to see that it was Malik. "Do not do that!"

Malik laughed as he took a seat beside him and grinned. "So is he the one that has been making you happy these past few days?"

"Am I that readable?" He sighed as his friend nodded "Yes he's the one, does Bakura know too?"

The Egyptian shook his head as his grin widened. "If he does he hasn't said anything about it but I'm pretty doubtful. Why didn't you tell me you liked a guy?"

"I just wanted the feelings to myself to work them out" Yami whined as a faint blush raised to his cheeks again and tried to look everywhere and anywhere to avoid looking at his Cheshire friend. "I would have told you guys eventually"

"Bull crap Yami. I don't believe you for a second on that one" He laughed and poked at Yami's shoulder a couple of times to get his friend to face him. "You were worried about being teased"

"Well yeah! You guys did it so much through college when I showed interest in someone. Can you blame me for wanting to keep this one to myself? and would you quit that" He patted at the hand and rubbed the area of where he was poked when he glared at Malik.

"We are friends, we are allowed to tease, it's one of the many rules!" He laughed and leaned over to see the screen in time to see the trio of boys striking model like poses for Mai to take pictures of. "Looks like he's wearing heels. I don't think he is used to having height as he keeps losing his balance every so often. Possibility of being your height maybe"

"You think so?" Yami titled his head as he watched Yugi strike a pose of his arms behind his head at a angle with his legs apart. There was a little falter that wouldn't be obvious unless you were looking for it. "Huh you might be right"

"Of course I'm right, I know my dress up tricks" He tapped his nose with a grin before leaning back into his chin. "Wonder what his actual hair looks like... but other than that you have my approval for dating him. I've already looked up fanfiction about the two of you and they are saucy"

"Malik! I did not need to know that" Yami chocked out as he held his hands over his face to hide. 

"They are really cool though as most of them have managed to work a disembodied voice into an actually being that you managed to get into bed with in some shape of form. After today however I do believe they be able to describe Hikaru into a physical being with his features. Be hot I have to say"

"I don't need this right now Malik...RA almighty. If I wanted to know I would have looked for them myself" 

"Just saying they are already out there" Malik patted his friend on the back a couple of times before standing up to leave the table again. "Owh yes before I go. Bakura and I are going out for a walk and might head to the shops. Is there anything you want us to get you?"

"New friends maybe?" He snorted as he brought his hands down and raised his eyebrow when he looked up to see Malik giving him the innocent look. "Some hello pandas will do me thanks... erm chocolate filling please"

"Sure thing my Pharaoh" Malik twirled his hand as he bowled lowly before snapping back up with a smile and held his hands in front of him. "I like Hikaru, so whatever happens I hope it works out for the both of you, I mean it"

"erm... thanks Malik... I hope so too" Yami smiled kindly at his friend as he left. He let out a breath as he ran his hands through his ponytail and looked back at the screen to see that Yugi was being chased around the room by Joey. The smaller one was quick and turned easily when it looked like he was almost caught by Joey. He chuckled at the antics and got back to doing his duty as Mai's mod by keeping the peace and answering questions about his own channel. 

_You deserve the pizza with the amount of work you have to do as well as a possible foot massage too! I know I will be seeing your face at some point when you were ready but I was watching Mai's livestream and I got to say that you looked amazing Yugi and if you were feeling up to it.. possibly video call later in the week? If you want to of course but it's okay if you don't want to but just thought to ask! good luck with the rest of the video._

Yami-


	11. Thurs/Fri - Video Call

_You saw that? Geez I feel embarrassed about the way I acted now... even though it wasn't really me per say as Kisara worked really hard to change my facial features and it was a drastic change! I suppose we could video call on Friday? if your not too busy of course. It just that I'll be with Mai all Wednesday and won't be back home till Thursday morning. The video call might actually help me build up my confidence for future events and be less shy when we finally meet. well I hope so anyways._

_P.s Thank you for the compliment but I have to say that you look amazing in all your videos. Specially when your live streaming when you are your almighty self. though maybe I should be careful how many times I tell you such a thing. Don't want you to get an inflated ego =p_

_Yugi-_

The message was sent Tuesday night but he hadn't received a message yet and it was now Thursday. Yugi placed his phone by the till as he let out a sigh. He crossed his arms and rest them onto the counter to lean against it. Working during the quiet hours of the Kame shop was quite the bore but he had told his grandpa that he would help out. He wished that his Grandpa would take it easy and hire someone to help out around the shop even if it was just till work. He smooshed his cheek with his fist when he leant onto it as he thought a bit more on future prospects. 

Some sort of Youtube career. check. Place to live. Check. Stable income. Check. Social life. check. Boyfriend?...

His mobile blipped at him and startled him out of his thoughts, only to look down at his phone as if it was something alien. He puffed out his cheeks at how silly he was being as he picked up his phone and looked at the message. A smile worked it's way onto his face as he realised it was from Yami.

_Apologies for taking so long to reply had a bit of a situation at the house that needed to be handled swiftly and it left me tired. But about the live streaming please don't feel embarrassed! The hour I got to see you dressed up kept me happy for the rest of the day. Even when Malik and Bakura tried to get me drenched by putting a bucket of water on top of the door. I say tried cause they failed and they ended up getting wet instead. Bakura's brother managed to record the incident and their faces were hilarious! Friday would be great would half three be okay with you? I look forward to see the real you Yugi. See you soon!_

_P.s I can be quite humble thank you! However it is very nice of you to say, I'm actually pretty self conscious on how I look, hard to imagine I know but still..._

_-Yami_

Boyfriend. Possibly in progress. Not that anyone else is going to need to know that... well... part from Yami. Now Yugi just hoped that he wouldn't stress about tomorrow and that nothing would go wrong. 

\-----  
Friday soon came along and Yugi was fretting about in his study to make sure everything was respectable. Such as tiding the books into order on the bookcase along with the duel monster figurines cleaned and posed nicely. Joey had but most of them into obscene gestures. He fussed about with the curtains to make sure no natural light came in and adjusted his set up lights accordingly. It was a system that he didn't like to stray far from.

"Yugi! Remember to get something to eat! I haven't see you out that room since breakfast!" Grandpa shouted through the door as he passed by to go back down to work in the shop. 

"I will grandpa!" He glanced at the clock to see that it was nearing two and he was going to talk to Yami at half three. He groaned as butterflies came back to him that he didn't really want to eat but knew that he should so that his stomach didn't growl while he talked with his fellow youtuber. 

He managed to get himself out of the study and into the kitchen that was down the hall and was open planned to look out onto the living room. Biting his lip he tried to figure out if he should risk eating or not as he raided the cupboards and decided to go with some potted noodles. Quick and simple. Yugi blew on the noodles as he walked back to the study and ate slowly once he sat down. Normally he wouldn't eat in there but he wanted to be safe than sorry if Yami decided to call him earlier than planned. With a shake of the mouse the screen came back to life and he doubled checked that he was appearing online and that the internet connection was strong. 

The young youtuber blew on his noodles a few more times and nibbled on the slowly to ease his stomach. Time just seemed to fly by as half three came around when he was fiddling around with Mai's video footage from the two day project. He jumped in his chair when there was a certain ringing tone coming from his computer and a message saying that Yami was calling him. With his close he took a deep breath to calm himself before he blew out slowly as he opened his eyes and clicked on the accept button. He smiled shyly as he saw Yami's face beaming at him. "Hi... Yami"

\-----

Yami sucked in air when Yugi appeared on his screen and beamed in greeting. "Hi yourself Yugi" 

A nervous chuckle escaped the younger as he fidgeted in his chair. The smile however only grew. "Like what you see?" 

"Would you call me a narcissist if I said I did?" He ran his fingers through his golden bangs unconsciously before going moving further back to run them through the choppy ponytail. He was rewarded a laugh an a cheeky smile for his response. 

"We just have similar taste in hair colours and styles, possible narcissism as you could call me one too, as I like what I have seen for the past eight years. Though we could put it down too something else that we have in common like playing card games" Yugi blushed slightly at realising he let slip that he liked him for so long.

"Been a fan since the channel was a baby huh?" The elder bit his lip as Yugi nodded. "So you really meant it when you said all videos?"

"Yeah been watching from the start when everything was a bit wonky and not high def etcetera but everyone starts somewhere." He rubbed the back of his neck. "My first one isn't the best but it shows improvement from there onwards well at least that what I think"

"Your first one was pretty cute. Did you manage to tell her in the end?" When Yami had first been beaten by Yugi in a duel monsters online tournament he had gone looking for the youtuber and watched the videos that interested him. One of them being called the 'A Love note' it was cute but also sad as it was a confession that went unnoticed. 

"Eventually yes but the love I had for her had changed from that video as it went down the sister path." He shrugged his shoulders as he looked back into his past. A smirk came to his face when he next spoke. "Wouldn't have worked out anyways as it turned out that she realised that she was a lesbian and I am gay. Though we did bond closer with one and other after the realisation so it turned out well in the end." 

"alls well that ends well" Yami nipped at his tongue as he felt himself becoming shy now that he was face to face with Yugi. The casualness of the conversations was nice but he had to keep turning his tilt his head at different angles so that he was caught staring even though it was obvious that Yugi was looking him over. He coughed into his hand in attempt to sort through his thoughts. "So besides Mai's video is there any other videos you working on as of late?"

"I've been manipulating some footage that I have been collecting for a month for Ryou to give to his instructor. Good thing I like running otherwise I don't know how I would have been able to keep up with him" 

Yami blinked. "Ryou? Ryou Liddell?" 

"The one and only" 

"Your friends with Bakura's little brother?" A nod and a Cheshire grin was given too him as an answer as it donned on him. "Your the one that helped Ryou move his stuff!" 

"Yes I was" Yugi kept his grin as he leant his elbows onto the desk then rested his chin on both his fists and raised an eyebrow. "That expression of disbelief is the exact same one I had when I realised Bakura was Ryou's brother" 

Yami shook his head with his eyes closed as he couldn't believe that he had been that close to meeting Yugi many days before now. The look of disbelief still stayed with him as he looked at Yugi questionably. "You didn't know Bakura was his elder brother till now?" 

"Nope and believe me I'm shocked too that I didn't know until now. Ryou was so happy with himself for being able to play a game with me on it. He doesn't play with the big boys often"

"I think I had said something like that when I was trying to find out who you lot were... Ryou played us both" 

"Yes but I do believe it only took me one day to probably figure it out and I didn't get help" He chuckled at Yami's scowl before his gaze softened when the scowl turned into a pout. He sighed softly "I was right. I would like you" 

"What was that?" He titled his head as his eyes took another swipe of the others face and his gaze linger a little longer on the smiling lips before going back to the captivating eyes. 

"Nothing Yami" He smirked at the swiping eyes as he tilted his head back a little. He thought for a moment before flicking his eyes in direct line of the camera and cheered mentally at the sharp intake of breathe. "You got anything planned?" 

"Eh... ermm... what?" Yami internally berated himself for fumbling over his words and could feel his ears going red from the intense gaze he receiving but was saved when the other giggled and looked away. 

"You got anything planned for the upcoming months?" Yugi held his hand over his mouth as he smiled mischievously. He really couldn't believe his behaviour but Yami was being far too adorable that he couldn't help it. He was used to the flirtatious Pharaoh that was confident and regal and this side of him was just delightful. 

"Owh erm... yes and no. R-Ryou has managed to plan some....thing for my birthday and is-is working on the final details. I think he was going to see about holding the party at the Kame game shop...? but I don't know how that is going to work" Yami whined as he found himself tripping over his words. Being amazing was certainly something he wasn't feeling right now. He was so caught up within himself that he didn't notice that Yugi's demur changed. 

The reason for the change was because Yugi knew what was actually happening for the party as Ryou and him had been texting back and forth on the idea. He had managed to talk to his grandpa about it and worked it out that as long as the place was undamaged and clean by the time he was back then it was alright by him. Yugi had agreed and was so happy about it that he gave his grandpa part of his birthday present early. Which was a trip to Egypt with Arthur Hawkins that meant that Solomon would be leaving the on Monday and would be back the Sunday night. Plenty of time to sort the place out for a party, sleepover and clean up.

"Yugi?" The elder asked hesitantly as he studied the other who looked like he was in some sort of daze. Yugi snapped out of it and came off as a bit shy. 

"Owh sorry Yami I was just thinking that having a party in a game shop would be a brilliant idea. I'm sure it would work out" 

Yami flicked his tongue over his dry lips as he thought this was as good time as any to ask. "So erm do you think that you could meet me for my birthday?"

Yugi shook his head sadly as he thought over what he and Ryou said would be a believable white lie. Yes he wanted to meet Yami and that he was going to meet him at the party but he wanted it to be a surprise still. "I would have loved too but unfortunately I won't be in Japan next week as I'll be out the country with my Grandpa to help him with a dig. I'm really sorry" 

Yami didn't meant too but he had sagged his shoulders in disappointment and it showed on his face as well. He really wanted to meet Yugi and he thought that this could give him the chance. He caught the sad expression that Yugi was giving him and tried to cover up his disappointment with a smile. "Yugi..."

"I could meet you the weekend of your birthday?" Yugi hoped that would make Yami smile as he really didn't like the negative look on Yami it didn't suit the other. He was rewarded with the biggest grin he had ever seen on the man and it made him feel giddy for being the one that put it there. "If you still want to meet me that is"

"Of course I do!" He coughed to cover over his excitement and tried to subdue the brightness of his smile in order to be more chill about it. "I mean yeah I would still like to meet you, do you still want to meet me?"

Yugi had to contain his smile at the hopeful tone and pleading look that Yami had taken too. He knew the puppy look really well and had master it himself to get his way so much so that he was immune to others looks but... the way that Yami as looking at him right now was getting him to bend to the elders will. Yugi wondered if it would be more potent in person. "I'd love to meet you still Yami" 

For the next three hours before they had to end the call to get some dinner was filled with excitement and playful teasing. Yami managed to get over some of the shyness he felt and cheered each time that he managed to get Yugi to blush just as badly as himself. Yugi found himself gaining confidence with each moment he talked with Yami and that he enjoyed the playful teasing between the two of them. They had unwittingly played a game of who could catch the other staring at them the most before getting caught. Yami was caught the most times but he didn't care now that he had a face to a name and the name to the person that he really wanted to meet and get too know better. 

\-----

"Yugi, Joey and Tristan. They are the names of the friends that helped you with pack up your house" 

Ryou jumped at the sudden intrusion of his thoughts as he had been busy going over the translations for Malik at the planning table. He looked up at Yami blinking as the other leant against the table like a pharaoh at a war table "Pardon?" 

"Yugi, Joey and Tristan are your friends names that helped you the other day. I guessed them correctly yes?" He received a numb nod which he smiled at as he sat down across from his white haired friend. He tried not to pout and tried to contain his whine as he spoke childishly "Why didn't you tell me you knew Yugi when you knew how much I liked him?"

Ryou appeared to be bashful as he didn't look Yami in the eye. "I didn't really want to meddle too much and I didn't know you liked him till the other day. I knew you guys talk to each other online so I thought it would be best to let you guys develop things naturally instead of forcing the situation. It could have been bad" 

Yami pursed his lips in thought before sighing when there wasn't a need to be annoyed with Ryou. "I suppose... So since you aren't meddling does that mean you haven't told Yugi I have feelings for him?" 

"You told me not to tell anyone so I haven't... but Malik has however been bugging me saying he knows what I know. I left him hanging each time he bothered me" Ryou huffed as he blew his bangs from his face. 

The youtuber chuckled at Ryou's misfortune but was happy with the knowledge that Ryou wouldn't tell. "I thank you... how's the translations coming along?" 

"Slow and steady but I'm getting there. Should be done in time to go in with the original for your meeting with Kaiba." He took a moment to think something over before snickering and looked up to see Yami raise an eyebrow at him in question. "Sorry. it just that Joey and passed comment that Yugi can scarily act like Kaiba when he needs things done" 

"You guys know Kaiba?" 

"I know him in passing but the others were in the same classes as him while they grew up. Yugi and Kaiba were actually rivals when it came to duel monsters as you may know that Kaiba was said to be 'king of games' at young age but after a chance encounter Yugi had taken the title. Since the internet tournaments don't count for real life battles, Yugi hasn't exactly lost his title and still holds it to this day." 

"This is the day for revelations" He held his head in disbelief as once again he absorbed the new information. "No wonder I have a bigger losing streak than winning streak when I duel him... He's THAT Yugi...."

Ryou nibbled at his lip nervously at the thought he had given too much away. "I hope that doesn't change how you feel about him" 

"huh?.. no no no..." Yami shook his head vigorously. "It just makes me more eager to try my best at beating him at a card game.... but erm why is he shy about being in front of the camera when he was in front of them for the tournaments and adverts?" 

"I don't know for sure but I think it has something to do that he isn't in high school anymore and has more reasonability" He paused in his musings and shuffled some of the papers on the desk into order. "Best to ask him though if you really want to know" 

"Someday" Yami tapped his finger against the table before getting up too leave. "Well I'll leave you too your workings and I'll go bother the other two and I pray to Ra that they are decent"

"I know what you mean" the younger shuddered as he had accidentally walk in the pair having an intensive make out session. "never gain"

"You know that be true" Yami laughed cheerfully as Ryou scrunched up his face. "Anything can happen" 

He got a snort in reply and paused in his movement as he received a message that made him both happy and sad. it was such a weird feeling. 

_I forgot to menton but I won't be able to message you at all next week as I won't have any broadband to do so. Sorry! but if you wanted too we could video call this weekend? I don't have much going on other than video editing and I wouldn't mind the company. Just let me know._

_Yugi-_

\-----

Friday Animation

"Hey everyone! welcome to the Exodia House!" An chibi Malik cheered in the video as he waved manically as the video panned out from his face to show an animated living room. "I know normally you would be receiving an animated short, done by the wonderful me, of one of our past videos dialog but today is something special!"

"Get on with it Malik" An chibi Bakura growled as he walked into the room with his arms folded. He was closely followed by an chibi Yami who had a smirk on his face. "The fans are going to love the announcements"

"Go on already" Yami grinned as he bounced in place unable to contain his excitement and the announcement to himself. "If you don't I will"

"Well first off!" Malik exclaimed as he jumped up and down as a mysterious black coloured chibi with a question mark on his face came into the and stood next to Bakura. "For one month we have an honouree member to Team Exodia!" 

"Please give warm welcoming comments to my little brother Ryou" Bakura patted his brother on the back and the sudden mysterious blackness faded away to reveal a chibi Ryou who appeared to be a more softer and innocent looking Bakura. 

Ryou coughed as he waved and smiled sweetly in the video. "Hello to all the Exodia community" 

Some flowers appeared on the screen all around Ryou who appeared startled by it and let a soft 'eep' escape his lips when his brother growled and swiped the flowers away. Big brother Bakura stuff them into his mouth and growled out to Malik. "I said no flowers!"

The intended victim just smiled and waved him off. "So next time is sparkles?" 

Yami gripped Bakura around the waist as Bakura had comically leapt to get a Cheshire Malik that was just an inch away from getting the grin swiped from his face. "Calm it fluffy! you just got with him!"

Bakura had frozen in place long enough for Yami to let go of him and for Malik to pounce on him. The chibi Egyptian grinned as he repeatedly swiped his head back and forth against chibi British man's chest. "My fluffy!"

The camera zoomed out from the newly announced couple and panned back too Yami and Ryou who were chuckling at the sight behind their hands. It went up close to keep their faces in the shot from them to lower their hands to reveal a grinning cocky pharaoh and a pleasant smiling Ryou. "Well that's the second announcement folks! Bakura and Malik are together but we ask of you too not bug them too much about their relationship"

"That also goes for personal relationship between me and my brother. I also ask that that people don't pry too much into my own personal life though I would be happy to answer some questions if I feel they aren't digging" He came off soft spoken and it was a contrast to Yami's baritone, Bakura's husky, and Malik's some what nasal voice. 

"Be respectful as always people! and that's the announcements!" Yami cheered and nodded to Ryou who joined in "Until next time! keep smiling and we'll see you in the next video!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> between now and chapter 16 Yugi and Yami will meet. also is there any particular 'video' you would like to see written?  
> Options:
> 
> Team Exodia - Crimson Pharaoh/Bandit Thief/Egyptian Scriber (Yami, Bakura & Malik) -  
> Let's play Mondays (Yami & Malik)  
> Random Tuesdays (Anyone)  
> Culinary Wednesdays (Bakura)  
> Scare Night Thursday (Bakura & Malik)  
> Animation Friday (Malik)  
> Fight Night Saturday (Yami & Bakura)  
> Strumming Sundays (Yami)/Live streaming (Anyone)
> 
> Hikaru Yugi (Yugi) -  
> Music Video  
> Puzzle/Card games  
> Collabs with other Youtubers
> 
> Mister Pointy/Brown Eyed Pup (Tristan & Joey) -  
> What NOT to do Series  
> Bloopers and mishaps  
> Blogs
> 
> Valentine Dream (Mai) -  
> Make up Tutorials  
> Choosing outfits for You
> 
> Lady Blue Eyes (Kisara) -  
> Convention Videos  
> Cosplay tips and tutorials  
> Ask Kisara
> 
> These are the type of videos these guys do but if you would like to know about what other people do such as Tea, Kaiba, Mokuba, Ryou and Duke (Non-Youtubers) just leave it in a comment and i'll try to incorporate more information about what they do. Kaiba and Ryou are most likely to happen more naturally however.


	12. Mon/Tues - THAT close

The weekend was over rather quickly that it left Yugi's head spinning. specially after having dropped his Grandpa at the airport and was sitting in the flat above the game shop by himself. He jumped when Kuriboh whined rather loudly in warning that someone was at the back door for him. When he got his heart settled he headed down the back stairs that lead out to the outside and opened the door to see Ryou smiling cheerfully. Yugi beamed and cocked his head to the side. "You're here early. How come?" 

"Can I not come over early without a reason?" The smaller set him a look after closing the door that made Ryou look around nervously. "I've been early many times before why is now any different?"

"You didn't come through the sky light and you now live with your brother who is probably doing suck faces with Malik" He teased as they headed up the stairs and set up base in the living room. Ryou flopped onto the couch with a groan that made Yugi giggle as he sat across from him. 

"You hit it right on the nail" Ryou pouted from underneath his bangs. "I do not need to hear the noises they make with suck face" 

Yugi laughed outright at his friends misfortune before settling down with a grin. "Well like I said before you can come here any time. You can camp over if it gets really bad since Grandpa isn't here and I don't have to ask. not that he would have minded but still"

"I'll think I'll take you up on that offer." He shook his bangs from his eyes and leaned up to place his satchel onto the table. "Make things easier for Friday for setting up the party and I won't be bugged too much from the three."

"Makes things easier for me too since I cannot reply to anything internet wise since I told Yami I wouldn't have broadband for the week" 

"That must suck" Ryou raised his fine eyebrow at his friend. "Would Wednesday be okay for the start of the sleep over?" 

"Sure thing! Remind me to give you a key before you leave, just in case I'm out taking photos or something," The smaller one tilted his head in thought. "Before we start with our project I think it best if we go to the shops so I can stock up on supplies. Forgot to do it when I came back from dropping Grandpa at the airport"

"I don't mind. Do you want to do it now?" Ryou licked his lips as he thought what he could get. 

"If not now, I won't be doing it later, and I don't think our stomachs would be too happy with the deprivation" The both of them laughed and got ready to head out too the shops. 

\-----

A cosmic black Suzuki swift sport swung itself into parking space at the shops and the engine stopped. Yami glanced around for a minute or two before going into his glove box for the shopping list. He pursed his lips "Ah the things you do to get out of your friends make out times" 

He snorted to himself as he got himself out the car and locked it as he walked away to head into the store. He quickly got around to grabbing himself a shopping trolley and started getting down to business. He kept referring to the list that Bakura had given to him as the British one had always re wrote the list so it was in accordance to the aisles the items were in in order to make shopping more efficient. 

He was half way through the shopping when his phone buzzed and picked it up to the sound of Malik in the background yelling to Bakura to quit it. He rolled his eyes as he really didn't want to know what the two had been up too before hand." What's up Malik? and if it isn't on the list then I am not getting it"

"Awe come on Yami can't you just bend a little for me and get me a little something?" Malik asked sweetly but ended up squawking at the end and told Bakura off once again. 

Yami narrowed his eyes "By the sounds of things you would be getting something not little."

"Something like that." Malik laughed nervously and coughed. "So what do you say old buddy of mine. help me out?"

"You asking for some of _That_?" Yami groaned when Malik mm hmmed back at him. "How on Ra's green earth did you mange to get through a tube already? you haven't been together that long either!"

"Healthy appetite?" Malik laughed down the line before moaning. Obviously not bothering to tell Bakura off this time for what ever he was doing that time. He managed to choke out some words though. "Get. Tingle. Hurry. Ta"

There was another moan before the line died. Yami took the phone from his ear and looked at it with slight bewilderment. "I have no idea how I'm going to get that noise out my head" 

He shivered as he put his phone back into his pocket and continued to shop to get it out of his mind. Though it was back with a vengeance when he did get to the aisle that the lube was in. He was just steeling himself to head down it when he caught sight of a similar mop of white hair enter his vision. He grinned and called out. "Ryou! Hey!"

Ryou turned around with widened eyes before looking around himself and edged away from the aisle to meet Yami half way. "Hey Yami. House got too much for you did it?"

"It got worse when you left. Think your brother was controlling himself since you were around but he pretty much pounced Malik as soon as you closed the door behind you" He whined as he leant against the trolley making him a bit more smaller than Ryou as the younger one had to look down a bit more. 

"Sorry Yami" Though he wasn't really sorry. Yami could hear it. Ryou shuffled his feet nervously as he looked around once again before locking eyes with him. "So how much more you got to do?"

"Trying to get rid of me? i'm hurt Ryou. I thought you liked me" Yami mocked hurt as he pouted.

"I do! it's just..." 

"Ryou! there you are I thought I lost you!" A blonde that Yami recognised to be Yugi's friend Joey came rushing up with a trolley and panted beside him. The trolley was piled up high with a hella lot of junk food. 

"Having a party are you?" Yami tilted his head to the side as he eyed up the food and could almost feel himself becoming sick from looking at it. 

"Nope!" Joey beamed almost proudly as he started rearranging the foods into neater piles. "Some of this is for Ryou" 

There was a small pile that looked miniscule to what Joey had as his. Yami chuckled as he turned his gaze back to Ryou who was shaking his head at his friends eating habits. "Well the diet that your gave you is certainly out the window then"

"mm?" Ryou blinked a few times before shaking his head once more. "owh no no erm I was just shopping by myself until Joey came along and hijacked my trolley"

Joey rubbed the back of his neck before turning before looking Yami over a grin present on his face. "So you still remember me then?"

"How can I forget when I have your video of manners on repeat for Bakura's swearing habits" Yami chuckled as he held out a hand to Joey. "Always nice to meet a fellow youtuber"

"Same here!" Joey took the hand and shook it tightly that had Yami almost regretting it. "Specially someone of your calibre" 

Yami snorted but grinned as he got his hand back and rubbed it gently. "Damn lucking timing I'd say considering there wasn't that many variety channels out there to begin with. It grew from there but thank you all the same." 

Joey clapped his hands together. "Owh man I gotta get a picture withcha! Tristan would be so jealous! well that is if you don't mind having a picture taken with me?"

The smaller one shrugged as he stood up. "Don't see why not."

"Sweet!" Joey jumped on over as he got his phone out and sorted it out into selfie mood so that he could take the picture. He turned it around so he could see and ducked down enough so that he was the same height level as Yami as he took it with both of them grinning and peace signs. "Thanks!"

"Now that would be forty six thousand yen please" Yami spoke seriously until he broke out laughing at Joey's shocked face. "I'm joking there. man your face is priceless"

"Well you had me going there!" Joey puffed his cheeks out but a smile was back plastered on his face as he plittered about on his phone. He snickered too himself as he finished what he was doing and both Yami and Ryou's phone went off when they received a notification. 

The both of them check the notification and laughed what they read. Joey had twitted the picture he had just taken with Yami with the comment of 'Checking out the Pharaoh at the store' with the hashtag of 'TristenCantTouchy'. Ryou was once again shaking his head and tried to cover up that he was looking round once more. He popped his lips as he cocked his head at Joey. "I think we have taken up enough of the Pharaoh's time don't you think Joey?"

"Awh man common it not every day you meet one of the big leagues"

"I know Joey but still..."

"I still got some shopping too do and get the frozen stuff back home before it unfreezes and such. So I got to get going aways." He smiled as he got back behind his trolley and started to turn it back to the aisle he had intended to go down before seeing Ryou. "But it was nice seeing you Joey and see you around possibly, I'll see you back home at some point right Ryou?"

"Probably after dinner time but yeah I'll be back tonight" He politely smiled as he tried to drag his friend back to where they came as well.

"Right. See you!" Yami snorted as he thought Ryou was smart for staying out the house long enough to avoid Bakura and Malik. He was actually grateful that he managed to waste time talking to save time for not going home to hear the moans and all that smutty stuff. He let out a groan himself as he stopped in front of the item that Malik wanted. "I'm such an ablest" 

\-----

Ryou let out a sigh as he went back into the aisle that Yugi was hiding in during the time he and Joey spent talking to Yami. "That went well"

"That was close I say. What were the chances he would be he while we were here?" Yugi mumbled as he looked around the corner to see Yami disappear into the aisle four down away from them. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Mm hmm you?" Both of them glanced at the trolley that Joey had commandeered and could feel their eyes roll. 

The blonde gave them a what face as he folded his arms with a huff. Yugi looked up at his oldest friend and smiled. "I'm done if you are?" 

"Yeah I am. Man i'm so glad I bumped into you guys earlier otherwise I wouldn't have gotten to have met Yami!" He cheered as he went about controlling the trolley to head to the check out. "I still don't know why you didn't want to meet him Yugi. you're like his biggest fan!"

"I'll be meeting him later Joey. you remember that birthday party being thrown this Friday at my place that me and Ryou were talking about earlier?" Joey nodded and Yugi nodded. "It's for his birthday"

"Your throwing it for him! man Yugi you gotta let me come! i'll be good! please please please let me come!" Joey begged and Yugi had to keep his mind from falling into the gutter. He had spent a little bit too much time talking with Yami that he was rubbing off on him more than he expected. 

"If you promise to behave then I shall se about it. We haven't finalised the details yet so shall see" The smaller side stepped as Joey flung himself at him. The taller one whined at not catching his friend and Ryou just laughed. 

"Careful Joey it isn't just Yugi that decides on the guest list. I have to run it by Yami too and he has the final say, but if you do behave I'll speak with him"

Ryou wasn't as fast as Yugi to side step as Joey turned his hug attack on him and started rubbing their cheeks together. "Thank you!"

Now it was Yugi's turn to laugh at his friends antics as Ryou tried to pry Joey off of himself. Yugi then decided it would be best if he just took the trolley to the check out as Ryou was having too much trouble and he didn't want to risk an encounter with Yami again. "Soon... Soon" 

\-----  
The final installment of ‘Roommates do each other’s make-up’ loaded up on Tuesday and started the same way as the first one. Yami was grinning into the camera “Hey everyone, Pharaoh here to let you know that this going to be a rather weird video but you guys know that when it comes to any of our videos”  
“For three videos we will be taking turns in getting our make-up done by the other two. Also a big thank you to Mai Valentine for providing us with make-up supplies and hopefully via her make-up tutorials we won’t suck as much” He chuckled lightly “Link in the description for her videos. Check them out.”  
The introduction faded out and came back into the showing a Vampire Bakura and Cyber Infected Princess Malik with a very plain Jane Yami in the middle. The plain one smiled nervously. "I guess it finally my turn then?"

Bakura smirked enough to have the fake fang poke out between his lips. "Yes almighty one time to be preened"   
Malik chuckled as he got up and started to brush the older ones tri colour hair into a choppy pony tail, bangs included. "So lets get stuck in!"   
Yami pressed his lips into a thin line as he didn't like the sudden looks that his friends took on but knew he couldn't object to what they were about to do after having done it too them already. He closed his eyes and waved his hand before lifting himself off the seat a little to stick both his hands underneath his thighs. "I am at your mercy" 

The duo smirked at each other before going over to look at the make up that they had. They did the basic foundation and such, though Bakura would be childish and drew pictures with eyeliner on Yami's cheek. He would stop drawing every so often when Malik slapped his hand away but then would do it once again when the other wasn't looking. Eventually the younger one took the eyeliner away with a glare. "learn to play nice otherwise you won't be getting these back" 

The British one just rolled his eyes and then stuck his tongue out before smirking. "I shall show you 'nice' later" 

"Guys! as much as I _love_ feeling the sexual tension between you two." Bakura glared whilst Malik blushed and looked away. "Do you think you guys could finish this without anymore phallic symbols on my cheek please" 

"Owh aye you would know all about phallic on cheek mm?" Bakura muttered under his breath just enough for it to be picked up by the others and the microphone. Yami didn't dignify it with a response though it was clear too see that his cheeks were red underneath the make up. The eviler one chuckled as he picked up one of the make up brushes and started tickling Yami underneath his chin. 

"Quit it Bakura!" Pharaoh managed to choke out between his fit of laughter "RA Damn stop it!" 

He got his hands out from underneath his thighs and swatted his evil friend away from him and sent him a glare. Scriber had joined in at that point to get the make up equipment away from the other with a huff. "Out with you. I'll do this myself" 

The Thief just snickered but didn't need to be told twice when he got up and left the room. The other two sighed before Yami perked up. "I'll get him back later for messing with me. think you can finish without to much hassle?" 

Malik grinned as he nodded his head. "Yours is pretty simplistic shouldn't have too much trouble, now close your eyes and let me finish." 

The other gave a curt nod in understanding as he closed his eyes once again. Malik got back to work of out lining a spade around Yami's left eye with dark blue eyeliner and shaded it in with the same colour eye shadow then went onto doodling little A's on opposite corners. Every so often as he continued, Yami would squirm in his set and giggle, which in turn would make Malik giggle too. 

He then walked around to the right side to draw a hand of cards on the cheek. In doing so started a new patch of giggles and squirming that Malik had to draw the cards a couple more times till he was satisfied. "Right! that is us done!" 

The paler one cheered and pumped his fist in the air before his pony tail out to fluff it up. "All better now!"

A chibi Bakura pounced onto the scene before dashing away with it and a chibi Malik came on with the next one before chasing after the thief. Yami appeared on the screen with his face behind a hand of duel monster cards but you could pretty much feel like he was smirking behind them even through the video. He moved the hand of cards from side to side, slowly revealing his eyes in a somewhat seductive gaze, until he held the hand down and did indeed show off his smirk. "I hope you all this set of videos, be on the lookout for my music video involving these faces in the near future, but until then! like the video and subscribe if you enjoy and want more. I'll be waiting" 

The screen faded out to the credits but another video played beside. Yami was holding the video on him and had turned it around to a door and opened it to show Bakura standing in the bath tube fully clothed. The camera turned back to Yami who grinned down at it. "Because of Bakura's behaviour towards me when it came to make up he is now being punished." 

"Get on with it!" The camera turned back to a disgruntled Bakura who folded his arms over and muttered to himself darkly.

"Punishments must not be rushed, you know that better than anyone Thief" Yami voiced behind the camera as he kept the shot on his friend and had Malik come into the shot with a large bucket that looked like it was filled with water. "On three Malik" 

"Three!" He cheered as he tossed the bucket and the water was thrown on to Bakura in slow motion. the was an audible groan as the mass hit Bakura with force then it speed up to normal that the splash echoed slightly in the bathroom. 

The room filled with laughter as the dry pair looked upon the drenched Bakura. the camera turned back to Yami who was grinning once again. "Remember to play nice with others kids" 

He turned it back onto Bakura who was muttering curses at the two of them but they just continued to laugh as the video faded out to a stop. 

\-----

Yami was busy contemplating on the music video but his mind just wasn't focusing. It had only been two days since he last spoke to Yugi face to face and he was missing him more than he intentionally expected. He huffed as he saved the project and shut it down. No point in doing it when his mind wasn't focused on it. Instead he opened a word document and started typing words that related to Yugi in some form. If you can't get something off your mind why not write about it right?

Purple. Pink. Funny feelings. Good feelings. Coy. Kind hearted. Gracious. Adorable. Handsome. The list kept going on and on until he stopped to giggle at himself at the thought of Yugi ever finding it. He clicked the save as and buried it deep within folders of folders until he figured it was hard enough for someone else to find. He saved it with a random name that he hoped that no one would guess before adding some more words to the list. 

He was about to close the document when a sound was made to say that he had received a message. Yami doubled checked to see if he was seeing things right. that he had received a message from Yugi. He frowned at the possibility of being tricked but his face split into a grin as he read the message. 

_I know I said I wouldn't have broadband! and I still don't! however I managed to get to some sort of internet hotspot for business people and managed to wrangle some time onto the computer to send you message. I miss you! I didn't think it would be this bad but it is after having talked to you for so long last week._

_Anyways! I saw your make up video and I have to say how you punished Bakura was hilarious he looked like a drenched cat! it appeared he even bristled like one too with his growling. That couldn't have been fun to clear up afterwards however. Erm... but erm... even though your make up was simple compared to the others. Malik did really well with the detail on the hand of cards on your cheek and you sure know how to play the fans with your smoulder! those poor fan girls.... and boys. You could certainly have your pick when you captivate people with those eyes of yours. not fair man!_

_Ah gotta go! I'll see about getting back here another day but if not I'll see you this weekend when I'm back!_

_Yugi-_

Yami leaned back in his chair with a gentle smile on his face as he re read a couple of times. The word sweet came to mind as well as complimentary came forward. So he quickly leaned back forward and typed those words in. saved and closed the file with a happy feeling in his chest.


	13. Weds - Puppy Love

“Kiss me like you want me, hold me like you need me” Yugi held the e of me as he sung and kicked the beat up. “Never let me go, keep me here with you forever”

He held the er for a moment then stopped as he let the music carry on for a bar then faded it out. He was grinning from ear to ear when he heard Ryou clapping behind him. Spinning around he beamed at the Free Runner and mocked bow in his chair. Normally he wouldn’t let anyone in his studio while he was recording but he needed an extra pair of hands to catch him on film. “That was wonderful Yugi”

“Thank you” Yugi ducked his head to hide his blush as his friend laughed at his sudden shyness.

“So was this song for anyone in particular?” Ryou asked casually though the smirk on his face said otherwise. Bakura would be proud of his devilish little brother. “Maybe… perhaps Yami?”

The smaller stiffened but relaxed a moment later with a brief nod and continued to not look back at his friend. In doing so made Ryou lose his smirk and have a frown replace it as he eased his way slowly over to spin Yugi’s chair to face him. “What’s wrong Yugi?”

“Erm well… I’m” Yugi fumbled with his words as he rolled his bottom lip back and forth along his top teeth. “It’s coming closer to meeting him… and I’m starting to feel unsure”

“Unsure?” a nod. “About what?”

“Well… about how I’d feel about him when we meet” Yugi sighed as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt but still continued to avoided Ryou’s gaze. “What if I don’t like him? What if he doesn’t like… me?”

Ryou had to strain his ears to hear his friend’s mumbling. Though he did smile warmly that Yugi could confined in him with his insecurities. “Yugi…”

Yugi looked up at his friend’s soft tone but still felt shy. “Mm?”

“I’m sure everything will turn out alright. He is smitten with you and I know that he is the same off camera as he is on camera. I haven’t seen him in a relationship before but I know that he’d treat you right even if he doesn’t know how to too begin with.” Ryou inwardly cheered as Yugi smiled a little and blush had risen to his cheeks. “I’d kick him in the arse otherwise”

“You’d run him round in circles that’s for sure” Yugi chuckled and felt a bit of relief lift from his shoulders. He was glad that Ryou was there for him. Going to anyone else would leave him embarrassed and he really didn’t want to feel that way right now. He took a deep breath and smiled brightly at his friend. “Thank you Ryou. I needed to hear that” 

“As you are there for me, I am there for you” Ryou grinned as his eyes sparked with laughter. “and with that said I want something and I need you to help me get it”

Yugi’s brow creased at the sudden change of personality. Ryou wasn’t one for luxuries and they always had to have a rhyme or reason if he was to expend a certain amount of money. So this was something new. “What would that be?”

“Well I was hoping…. That… you would help me convince my brother to let me get a puppy!” Ryou responded enthusiastically so much so that Yugi had to lean back into his chair as Ryou had leaned in. “I found the cutest little thing in the world! He’s a mix of Shikoku and Kishu. He has the whitest of bellies from being a Shikoku but he has the tan markings of the Kishu and coat of one too. He is adorable! But since I live with Bakura and the others I really need a good reason on why to have a puppy other than he is that adorable. Could possibly rival you right now on cuteness!”

“I’m as cute as a red panda! No one can beat that.” Yugi whined but caught himself on what he was saying. “Damn it am not cute!” 

Ryou just snickered behind his hand as he had settled down and finally plonked himself in the chair next to his cute friend. “You just admitted it~”

“Owh hush you.” Yugi had half the mind to whack his friend. “Do you want my help or not?” 

“Yes please” The free runner nodded with a grin that looked like he had slept with a coat hanger in his mouth. A thought struck him as he patted himself down to locate his phone. Yugi has chuckled at how enthused his friend was about this as it was such a rare occurrence. Ryou beamed once more as he pulled out his phone and flicked through the gallery till he land on a picture and showed it to the Singer. “This is him”

A squeal had passed Yugi’s lips before he could help it as he looked upon the picture of the little pup. Damn it did rival his cuteness. He snorted too himself as he took in the pup’s features. The little thing was photogenic and the damned thing knew it as it had posed itself like a mischievous king ready to take on the world. He flipped through some of the other pictures and laughed “He is a right little poser”

Ryou looked over to see which picture Yugi was looking at and couldn’t help the grin that widened. The little pup was ready to pounce with his head down to the ground, butt in the air, and his tail hanging like a sickle ready to cut. “The kennel I saw him at says he’s a lady killer and a thief but couldn’t stop him from doing stuff as he was never really caught in the act of doing it. Though he always looked smug when they tried to find the items that he took. They said they would be willing to keep him for me if I can get back to them in a weeks’ time. Otherwise they have to find another home for him” 

“Well since you clearly are smitten with the pup, though I don’t know why with those credentials, suppose I could help you with getting the little devil” Yugi nearly choked on the last would when Ryou had flung himself at him and was held in a tight squeeze. “R-Ryou… can’t… bre-breathe”

Ryou jumped back embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck as his regular demur came back to him. “S-sorry” 

The singer chuckled lightly as an idea formulated in his head on what to do. “Well since Bakura doesn’t like your parents. Why not use that as a reason to get a dog? Like say they wouldn’t let you have one”  
“That’s a little underhanded don’t you think?”

“Maybe but if it works, why not?” Yugi paused for a moment before turning his back to Ryou and faced his computer to bring up his bank account. “I also have the rent money that your parents sent. They gave at least four months’ worth plus an amount for a deposit as well as some pocket money.”

Ryou glanced at the screen at an angle from where he was sitting and his mouth hung open for a moment or two. “They gave you how much?” 

“Half a mil in yen… how much would that be in pounds?”

Ryou did a quick calculation in his head and hmmed in thought “over two thousand five hundred pounds” 

“That a lot back home?” Yugi tapped his chin as he thought about what he could do with half a mil. Even though the money wasn’t his to spend he could daydream about it. 

“You could say that but it depends on who you ask” Ryou pursed his lips as he tried to do some more calculations in his head. “Could you send me half please? Then I can give some too Yami for my keep”

“Yami? I thought you would be giving it to Bakura?”

“The house is in Yami’s name and so are the bills. So Bakura and Malik just pay what they owe and chip in when needed” 

Yugi hmmed in understanding as he went about sending half the money to Ryou’s account and put the other half into a spare account for Ryou’s savings. “You sure you want me to keep the rest?”

“For now please.” Ryou tilted his head n thought. “You up for a walk? I need to stretch my legs” 

The singer turned to face him as he stretched out his legs. “Sounds good. Maybe go see that pup of yours?” 

“You make it sound like he’s mine already” Ryou couldn’t help but smile at that. “Yea lets go see little Akefia!”

“Akefia?” Yugi blinked as he stood.

Ryou chewed his lip as he laughed softly. “That’s the name I was going to give him. I misheard them when they were mocking him a little saying ‘look at me, I am a thief’ and I heard Akefia instead but I figured it suited him either way”

“Guessing it was the guys pronunciation that threw you?” He received a nod and he snickered as they gathered up their things for the walk. “Let’s go see Akefia!”  
\-----  
Bakura stalked the living room to pounce on his unsuspecting prey. Yami and Malik in deep conversation about something so neither of them really noticed the predator stalk closer to them till it was too late. The pair squawked when Bakura jumped and landed loudly behind them with a yell. "Hey boys!"

"What the hell Bakura!" Yami growled from his heap on the floor and glared up at the his evil friend who was grinning menacingly.

"Bored and I couldn't miss the opportunity" He snickered and ignored Yami as he held out his hand to help his boyfriend up who just smacked his hand away. He rubbed his hand to his chest as Malik hissed at him. "Hey if you had the same opportunity you would have done the same thing, you just annoyed that I had it first"

"Not the point" Malik huffed as he fixed his clothes and sat himself back onto the couch with Yami. "If this is you happy I would hate to see you joyous" 

Bakura smirked as he leant down on the couch to get close to Malik's ear and whispered softly. Yami raised his eyebrow at the reddened expression on the Egyptians face and knew it to be something dirty. "I'm not restocking you. you can do it yourself" 

The boyfriends snorted but they nodded that they would do it themselves. "Well since I'm bored. we are going to go for a walk"

"We are?" Yami looked at him confused. 

"We are" Bakura tugged on Malik's arm to get him up as the other giggled. "You are not" 

Pharaoh rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Fair enough. I'll just do what ever here then"

"You could always go out and meet up with Mai or something. You are going to go mad before your birthday if you don't go out" Malik pursed his lips and searched his mind trying to remember something. "Where did Ryou say we were going for your birthday again?"

"Kame game shop. He managed to get his friend's help in securing it just for us and some others" 

"Is Hikaru going to be there?"

"Sadly no... He's away with his grandfather out of country so couldn't make it" A pout came to his face and he had to look away from his friends to hide it.

"No wonder your down" Malik shook his head but couldn't help himself but grin that he could figure it out. 

"Why would he be down by some youtuber not making it?" The Thief looked at them both with confusion and a scowl on his face.

"Told you he didn't know" Malik smirked and wrapped both his arms around Bakura's to drag him out the door. "Everything will be fine I'm sure of it, my gut tells me so"

"Thought it was your sister that had the sixth sense?" Yami chuckled from the couch as Malik stuck his tongue out at him and kept heading out to the door with Bakura in tow. "See you guys later!"

"See you!" Malik chirped back whilst Bakura just threw him a wave as the left. Yami sighed once he felt the silence settle around his lonesome. His pout still out as he thought about what he could be doing and when Yugi suddenly sprung to mind he blushed and tried to burying his head into the pillow. 

"Argh!"

\-----

The boyfriends walked hand in hand as they walked along the street in some random direction as they left ice cream parlour. Malik was purring contently as he licked his ice cream and Bakura was just glancing at him from the corner of his eye with a amused smile. Bakura was feeling pretty happy since the two finally got together and he felt buzzed by it which was something he wasn't really expecting. "So Malik..."

"mm?" Malik glanced at him as he continued to lick. 

"Why is the all mighty one upset that Hikaru isn't coming?"

"Erm... well... Yami really likes him and is crushing pretty badly on him if you haven't noticed" The Scriber stated and wrinkled his nose when he got ice cream on cheek and couldn't reach it with his tongue. Seeing his chance Bakura leant close to lick up the ice cream and left a kiss where it was that made Malik blush once again. 

"I had actually. I was just wondering when he was going to admit it to himself" Bakura smirked at his boyfriends stunned expression. "Why so shocked?"

"I'm surprised that you haven't been teasing him about it that all" 

"I had other things on my mind than teasing him about his love life" He swept his gaze over the Egyptian and his lips quirked to a smile. "Now that I got you however I can tease him" 

Malik snorted but gave him a quick kiss on the cheek in thanks. "So if you weren't trying to catch my attention you would have been teasing him long ago?"

"Obviously. that's what friends are for, thems the rules" 

"That's what I said!" Malik laughed and finished his ice cream before it could make his hands sticky. He was about to open his mouth to ask a question but a shout caught their attention.

"Oh my Ryou! I don't care what your brother says you gotta keep him!" The dup looked at each other with brows raise and decided to head in the direction of the shouting.

"I still have to ask Yugi!" They recognised that as Ryou's voice and as they turned the corner they came upon an fenced garden. In the garden was Ryou on the ground fussing over a pup and someone who looked like the younger form of their friend Yami.

"Don't care your getting him and that's final. He can stay at my place till then" The pup bounded over to the mini Pharaoh and licked his face in agreement. The boy giggled and petted the pup on the head before gently shoving him down back onto the ground. "Would you like to come home with me Akefia?"

"Don't go switching sides on me now" Ryou whined which caused the pup to trot over to him with a whine of it's own and stuffed it's wet nose against Ryou's exposed belly. He gave of a squeak as he sucked his stomach in and whipped the wetness away. He shivered "That was cooooold"

"That means he's healthy" Yugi chuckled as he leant back on his hands and looked around only for his eyes to land on the spying duo. He instinctivly shrunk into his shoulders "Erm Ryou?"

"hmm?" Ryou looked up from petting the affectionate Akefia and furrowed his brow at Yugi's stiff posture. He followed his friends eye line to fall upon his Brother and Malik. Who was looking at them with amusement. "Aww crap..."

"Such language brother mine. I am such a bad influence" Bakura snickered to himself as he and Malik climbed over the fence to join them in the grass. Akefia tilted his head at the newcomers and instantly bounded over to Malik. The Egyptian squealed at the cuteness and knelt down on one knee to coo at the little pup. Ryou and Yugi exchanged glances at each other with the message of 'they don't need too convince Bakura when Malik is already won over'. Bakura scowled at the little thing. "Who does the pup belong too?"

"Hopefully me?" Ryou chewed his lip hesitantly before adding. "Mother wouldn't let me have one. I didn't go looking for one but I came across the little guy when I was on one of my runs and it well..."

"One thing lead to another and you are hoping I would be okay with you getting one?" Bakura gave a side ways glance to Malik who was cuddling the pup to his chest and the pup looked to be enjoying itself as it patted at Malik's hand playfully. 

"Well it would be the responsible thing to do since I am living with you and the others..." 

"responsible shmersible. Just get the damn thing if you want it that badly. Just take care of it alright it's your responsibility" Bakura waved his hand dismissively as he walked over to poke at the pup with a warning growl. Akefia's ears twitched and stopped it's patting to look up at Bakura with it's own baby growl. "My brother and I are top dogs alright so listen to us above anyone else" 

The sickle tail swayed lightly over Malik's arm and it yipped in response. Malik grinned and nuzzled his face into the pup's cheek. "You are soo smaaart"

Bakura snorted but was happy enough that they both understood each other in some way but he wasn't prepared to be tackled by his fuzz ball of a brother. "Thank yoooou! I'll train him really well and sleep in my room and I'll take him on my runs and and...."

"Alright already! I get it I get it just get off of me already geez!" Bakura growled as he struggled to get Ryou off of him as the younger had wrapped his arms around his waist tightly. More thank you's were muttered against his chest as Ryou nuzzled into it. With a roll of his eyes an a curse he just patted the top of his brother's head. He was about to say something else till his eyes settled on the boy that was looking at the with amusement. "What you looking at mini pharaoh"

Yugi squeaked and shied away as he got caught staring. "eh nothing"

The voice caught Malik's attention away from the pup in his arms. He blinked a couple of times as he wrecked his brain on who the boy was and grinned when he remembered. "You're Hikaru! But Yami said you were away for the week with your grandfather"

"I lied?" Yugi sucked in his breathe as the look of disbelief on Malik's face and tried to explain himself. "I wanted to surprise him on his birthday so I told him a white lie that I wouldn't be able to go. My grandpa is really out of the country though" 

Akefia snorted as he wasn't getting any attention now and wiggled itself out of Malik's arms and landed down gracefully to then pad over to the Brothers. Ryou had been chewing his lip nervously when Malik and Yugi had started talking but had sat down on the grass when Akefia had wondered over to him for attention. Bakura disregarded the both of them to take another sweep of Yugi's appearance. "Well aren't you a sneaky little thing" 

"I'm not that little" Yugi pouted with a huff before sitting up right and looked at them both hopeful. "You won't tell him would you?" 

"Well..." Malik pretended to look thoughtful as he let Ryou' friend squirm. "Since you are going to be at his birthday party I would hate to be the one to ruin the surprise"

"I need to be bribed howev-urk" Malik elbowed Bakura in the side when he had walked over. "Okay I won't tell... geez you got a bony elbow"

Bakura rubbed at his wounded spot but had managed to dodge the second offence in time. Malik scoffed before turning his attention back to Yugi. "So is your actual name Hikaru or is it Yugi?"

"Yugi..." his lips thinned into a line as he looked at Malik suspiciously when the other looked thrilled with the knowledge. 

Malik caught the look and snickered. "Don't worry your pretty little self. I won't be telling anyone"

"Okay..." Yugi still wasn't sure but he decided to let it go with a shrug of his shoulders. He looked back at Ryou with a smile. "Ryou since it seems to be okay. Why don't you go about filling the forms for Akefia yeah?"

Ryou looked confused for a moment before getting the look of recognition. "Owh! yes I shall go do that. Come on Akefia lets get you sorted for coming with me"

He stood up and patted his thighs to get Akefia's attention and for the pup to follow him. There was a few light barks of acknowledgment as he ran in between Ryou's legs before padding along side him at the heel. Ryou smiled happily as he walked away to the building with Akefia in tow. The trio watched them go and once out of sight the boyfriends eyed Yugi up with scrutiny. Yugi was suddenly wish that he had gone with Ryou as he smiled nervously. 

"We aren't going to bite you!" Malik stuck out his tongue before smiling reassuringly. "I just want to know if you like Yami"

"I like him. If I didn't I wouldn't be letting you guys into my shop or met in person for that matter" Yugi decided to stand up at that point as it was hurting his neck by looking up at them. At least with standing up it wouldn't hurt as much even though they were still taller than him. 

"Your house? I thought we were going to the Kame game shop" Malik pouted at the thought of being wrong after being told by Yami that the shop was where they were going and he glanced over the fact that that wasn't the type of like he had meant. 

"You are. Kame Game shop is run by my grandpa and sometimes me when I'm not recording things for friends or myself. I live above the shop with my grandpa and that's where the party is going to be held" The smaller dusted the grass off his butt and back legs.

"Bloody hell. We could have meet so many times over by now since we go there every other month. how the hell did we manage not to meet you?" Bakura folded his arms over with a disbelieving frown. 

"To be honest with you I haven't got a clue either" He straightened up and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "So lets start over. Hi I'm Yugi I am a small time singer on youtube that loves puzzle games and I am a fan of your guys channel Team Exodia"

He stuck his hand out which Bakura snorted at in amusement before shaking it. "I'm Bakura of Team Exodia, the one they call Thief and Ryou's older brother."

"And I'm Malik of Team Exodia!" Malik grabbed Yugi away from Bakura and pulled the smaller into a hug that surprised Yugi. Malik grinned as he pulled away and planted his hands on the others shoulders. "The Scriber of their stories and the darling of the channel as well as Bakura's boyfriend"

Bakura's neck turned pink as he heard it being said out loud outside the confines of the Exodia house and found himself liking it. With a grin he pulled Malik away from Yugi and held him to his side so that he could kiss Malik behind the ear in an affectionately manner. "And I am yours" 

Yugi blushed and turned away from the private scene as Malik had decided he wanted to lip lock with his boyfriend. He shook his head and looked up in time to see a beaming Ryou with a leashed Akefia at his side and a bag of standard dog supplies. He waved with his leashed hand that was slack enough to not disturb the sitting pup. "Akefia's mine Yugi!"

He chuckled at his friends enthusiasm as he thought about the possibility of Yami being his one day and smiled.


	14. Party Time!

The Kame game shop was quite except from the shuffling of products and murmurs of Yugi going through his mental checklist of what was left to be done. He gnawed at his lips as he tried to place up a happy birthday banner with some difficulty. Huffing he called out "Ryou! Little help please!?"

"Coming!" The younger called down and was punctuated by Akefia's barking. There was a thud, that Yugi didn't want to know about, and the both of them came bounding down the stairs. Ryou looked up at Yugi's flustered face and failed to stifle a giggle. "Where's the other ladder?"

"In the storage room and on the left next to the cut outs" He climbed down his set as Ryou went to retrieve and Akefia was sitting patiently at the bottom to be greeted. Once Yugi's fete touched the ground the pup's ears perked up and his tongue lulled out. Yugi smiled as he knelt on one knee and held out his hand which Akefia learnt that he was to give his paw for the human to shake and that he would get a pat on the head in return. "Such a good boy Akefia"

"He's the smartest little puppy ever" Ryou chimed in as he brought out the ladder with little hassle and settled it a bit away from Yugi's. "Thanks for letting him stay here again till I head back"

"It's not a problem, he's a better house guest than others" Yugi smirked cheekily as he motioned the puppy to sit by the counter. Akefia happily did so as his sickle tail thumped against the floor when he found a hidden treat. Yugi turned around and got back to working the banner easier with Ryou's help. "What was it that your brother was doing again?"

"He was moving his things from his room, now my room, into Malik's . Since they are pretty much together now and Bakura was getting a bad back from sleeping on the sofa"

"Poor thing" They made quick time with the rest of the wall decor and started mucking about with the cardboard cut outs that Bakura and Malik had contributed to the party. They had a feeling that the duo had them made to be even taller than Yami himself. Yugi found himself laughing when he looked over the photos Ryou took of him with the cut outs. He found himself blushing at the Megara pose in the 'I won't say I'm in love' moment. "I really like him don't I?"

Ryou took the camera and looked through the pictures and smiled kindly. "I'd say yes and that real life Yami has some competition with his cut out buddies" 

Yugi snorted out a laugh as smiled at his friend. "You know what I meant Ryou"

"I still say yes" He tilted his head slowly as he looked Yugi over "Finding it scary are you?"

"Of course! I just hope that he isn't any different from when I talk to him." Yugi huffed as he folded his arms over with a pout. "I know people are different face to face but I really hope this won't be the case."

"It'll be fine." Ryou smiled in reassurance "He's really nice in person and the only difference there might be is that he might be shy around you to begin with but he'll settle. I'm sure of it"

"You been Tarot reading while I wasn't looking?" Yugi kicked the ground as he pondered about how he would be like tonight.

"I don't need to look at the cards to know it'll work out for the both of you" Ryou shook his head with the smile still on his face. "There's a feeling I get from the both of you and it just seems right"

"Then why not introduce us before hmm?"

"I rather things run their course if it was something that was meant to be. you know that"

"A little push couldn't have hurt could it?"

"What's done is done. You'll see each other tonight!" He felt a little bit exasperated now but he still felt a bit amused when Yugi's face paled and nervous. "You'll be fine!"

"Wish I had your confidence in the situation Ryou" Yugi chewed on his lip once more and decided that he need to get lip balm it he was going to continue wrecking his lips. He looked his friend over and raised his eyebrow. "Where did you get your confidence anyways? this is the most confident that I have seen you in a long time." 

Ryou furrowed his brow as he thought the question over. "I'm not under my parents thumb anymore and I'm actually getting to do stuff without worrying to much about what they think of me. That might be why?" 

"Well I have to say that it a good look on you" Yugi grinned as he pounced onto his friend who let out a startled yelp. "I'm glad you are my friend Ryou!"

Ryou chuckled as he hugged his friend back once he had recovered from the surprise. "And I'm glad I have you as my friend too Yugi" 

"Great because you're not going to lose me!" Yugi grinned as he squashed Ryou some more. "I'm stuck to you like glue!"

"Owh gosh, I hope you have glue remover. because I really don't want to see you or me use the bathroom!" He sqwaked at the squeeze and tried to wriggle out of the hold. "Or be the third wheel in your relationship. I love you Yugi but sooo not in that way" 

"Love you too! but okay maybe not glue but something like that anyways" He snickered as he let go and rubbed his neck in embarrassment. He looked around the room to see if there was anything else to do. "Pretty much finished down here. Finish up upstairs yea?"

"Nearly there but I think I'll take Akefia out for a walk first before continuing. We still have some time and I can go gather up Joey and co for the party too"

"Sounds like a plan!" Yugi spun around and patted his thighs a couple times. The two of them laughed as Akefia bounded over to him and pawed at his legs with his tail wagging rapidly. "Go for a walk with Ryou?"

Akefia barked and nuzzled his wet nose against Yugi's arms before making his way over to Ryou. Ryou bent down put on his harness and lead and patted him on the head for being a good boy. "We'll see you in a hour or so Yugi"

"Take your time! I'll make sure to save some work for you lot to finish off!" He beamed as he waved them out the door. 

\-----

"Come on Yami! don't want to be late to your own birthday party do you?" Malik whined as he bashed on Yami's bedroom door. "We put a lot of effort into it!"

Yami opened his door just a crack so that Malik could see his eyebrow raised. "Don't you mean Ryou put a lot of effort into it?"

"If it gets you out quicker then yea sure!" He went to push the door further open but Yami pushed back against the door to stop him. Malik pouted and whined once more "Come oooooon! What's taking you so long?"

"Besides talking to you?" Yami smirked as his friend rolled his eyes. "I'm just being a little shit since you keep whining and telling me to shift it"

"you're such a asshole!" Malik ran a hand through his hair as he growled. "Yugi is going to be upset if you don't show up"

"Yugi?" Yami opened his door wider as Malik stilled and cursed under his breathe. He furrowed his brow "Why would he be upset? He said he wouldn't be here till tomorrow"

"Erm...." He sucked in his breathe and chewed on his lips. Yami continued to look at him with narrowed eyes and crossed his arms over. Malik slumped in defeat "I've kinda just ruined your surprise"

"My surprise?" He thought it over for a few moments before brightening up and grabbed Malik by the shoulders. "Yugi's going to be there!?"

"Ah geez yes! He's going to be there! now let up on your grip, you're going to leave bruises!" Malik squeaked when he was given a extra squeeze and Yami had let go afterwards with a whoop. He sighed as he crossed his arms and rubbed his shoulders gently. "Now keep it down and act surprised when you get to the shop alright?"

"Shall see what I can do." Yami grinned "Now let's go!" 

\-----

Yami was humming happily as he stopped the car in front of the Kame Game shop and was oblivious to the suspicious looks that Bakura was shooting both him and Malik and Malik was looking everywhere but them both. Yami grinned as he saw Ryou waving at them from the door of them shop. "Hey Ryou! Been busying?"

"Just a bit but I've had some help from Joey and some others so it hasn't been too bad" Ryou smiled as the trio came closer before directing them to the side door of the building. "We shall be heading upstairs first before the side event for your birthday! Got a big surprise for you!"

"I wonder what it could be..." He smiled slyly but his excitement in his voice wasn't false. "Could you give me a hint on what it could be?" 

"Nope! But you will like it, for that I am sure of" Ryou clapped his hands together after he opened the door and let them go first. He tilted his head at the looks that his brother was giving the other two. He nudged him to get his attention. "Why is your glower on?"

He stuck out his tongue before going back to scowling. "I think there is a chance that Malik missed up and Yami knows that Yugi is here. Yami has been way too happy and Malik has been avoiding looking at me"

"You sure? Maybe Yami been at the sugar and Malik is mad at you for something?" Ryou followed the trio up the stairs after closing the door. Their conversation going unheard by the other two. 

He snorted and glanced back at his brother. "Fat chance. The mighty one avoids having too much sugar cause of his teeth and I would know if Malik was mad at him as he would be more vocal about his feelings"

"Damn... Well at least he is happy that Yugi is here even though the surprise is ruined. Guess he wasn't mad?"

"You'd have to ask Malik." Bakura shrugged and joined his friends at the top of the stairs and the four of them entered into the dining room. He whistled at the decorations. "You have been busy haven't you?"

"Like I said I had help" He smiled and leant forward just enough to gauge Yami's reaction of the place. "What do you think Yami?"

"I think you should plan my birthday's more often" He chuckled as he took the place in. 

With the open planning layout he could see the kitchen and the living room. The dinning room held the food for the buffet and had the typical party napkins and plates. The variety of drinks were laid out on the kitchen counter and above that was a happy birthday banner with balloons and streamers. To the left was the living room and as he wondered into the room he was surprised to see some of his long distance friends on the screen. 

"Oh my! Hey guys! fancy seeing you guys in a place like this" He laughed and waved as Mahad and Mana waved at him with smiles on their faces.

"Sorry for not being there in person. Time, money and life pretty much got away from us" Mahad bowed his head in apology. "Luckily your friend contacted us to ask if we wanted to do this. So here we are"

"He was so sweet about it too!" Mana giggled as she leant forward and nudged Mahad out the camera "I would gobble him up if I were you" 

Yami barked out a laugh even though blush raised to his cheeks at the idea. "Depending on which friend you're talking about. I was planning too" 

"You were planning on doing what dear?" Yami was stunned to see his mother appear in the split screen carrying his cat. "Sorry if I'm late to the party, I wasn't too sure on the time difference and luckily the computer was on already"

"Surprised to see you mum! and you to Atemewl... I mean Atemu!" He flinched at saying the name he had called his cat when he was younger and blanched when he saw his friends grinning faces. He coughed his hands to try and cover his mistake. "Is dad around?"

"He'll be joining us later dear. His meeting is running longer than expected but he should be here soon enough to wish you a happy birthday as well" His mum, Amara, smiled gently as she scratched Atemu under the chin to have him purr in return. "Owh it is also good to see you two Mahad, Mana, It has been a while since the last time you two were over" 

"You can see them two?"

"We got a three way convo going on Yami." Mana giggled once again as she and Mahad waved in greeting.

"It's good to see you Amara." Mahad smiled as he budged Mana back into her set so that he was back on the screen as well. Mana huffed with her arms folded which cause Yami to grin at their antics. "When we have time off we'll come over to see you"

"That would be nice! It be awhile since you performed some tricks for us so it will be a pleasure receiving you two" Amara placed Atemu onto the table and the cat proceeded to come closer to the screen and meow until Yami got closer and fake patter him.

"Been missing you too buddy" He smiled sadly as he missed Atemu purring next to him and being around his neck as Atemu napped. 

"If that's the case. Next time you are here and going back there why don't you take him with you? He's been missing you something terrible and I'm sure he would prefer to be with you instead"

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" Yami tilted his head as Atemu laid down next to the screen and was watching what was happening on it. 

"He's your pet dear always have been" She smiled and waved at the screen as Bakura, Malik and Ryou came into the cameras range. "Long time no see you two. I hope you been treating my son well?"

"I keep him fed Amara no worries" Bakura snickered as Yami huffed at the mothering. 

"Been keeping him out of trouble!" Malik chipped in as he joined the snickering. 

"I keep you two out of trouble more like" The trio suck their tongues out at each other. Bakura nabbed Malik by the waist and pulled him onto his lap as he sat down on to the couch. Ryou decided to sit on the other side of the couch to keep away from their antics. 

"Is that your brother Ryou, that you told me so much about Bakura?"

"Ah yes, yes it is, Amara, Ryou" He waved to Ryou and then gestured back to the screen "Ryou, Amara, Yami's ever so lovely mother that was kind enough to look after me, when Dad left me all those many years in Egypt" 

"Thank you for looking after my brother Mrs Amara" Ryou bowed in his sitting position He smiled cheekily. "Hope you didn't have to much trouble as I know he can be a handful"

"Oi!" Bakura tried to lean over to swipe at him but Ryou just laughed at his brother when he fumbled around Malik. "I'll get you later and your little dog too!" 

"Alright there witch of the west" Ryou grinned before remembering about Akefia. He shoot up before running up the stairs next to the kitchen. "Be right back!"

"What up with him?" Malik asked and the duo shrugged before the trio went back to talking with the three on screen and been interrupted every so often with a mewl. Which in turn would have Bakura and Malik snicker and Yami glare at the pair of them to shut up. 

"He has a dog?" Yami asked as he took Ryou's spot on the couch. "Since when?" 

"A couple of days ago. Did I forget to mention?" Bakura mumbled a whoops under his breath at Yami's nod. "Apologies. He got Akefia, that's the pup's name, the other day when Malik and me were out on the walk I dragged him out on. Ryou was going to ask us first but I pretty much told him to go for it and so he did. He was pretty damn happy about it too"

At that moment said pup came barrelling into the room with some yipping and an excited Ryou following behind. Akefia spotted Malik rather quickly and it took a couple of tries to get onto the couch to get at the blonde. Malik grinned at the attempts before helping the poor pup out by reaching down from Bakura's lap and picking the pup up to cuddle him to his chest. The pup quickly showed his affection by licking Malik's face, who laughed and didn't have the heart to stop the licking. 

"Oi you" Bakura growled out, catching Akefia's attention and his ears to stand up alert, He tapped him on the nose in reprimand for the over licking of his boyfriend. "Three licks max got it?" 

He held up three fingers and hoped that Akefia would get what he meant. The pup's tongue lulled out before he shifted in Malik's arms to get at Bakura's face and licked the three times he had said. Malik snorted "Well aren't you a dog whisperer" 

Bakura chuckled as he rubbed the slobber away and gave the pup a head rub as a reward for doing it correctly. "Something like that" 

Ryou smiled happily as all this was going on but turned apologetically to Yami who was sitting there looking amused. "I'm sorry that I didn't ask if it was okay first before getting him but when Bakura said go for it I just jumped at the chance." 

"It alright Ryou, I pretty much the did the same thing when it came to Atemu, so no worries" Yami smiled and the worries ebbed away from Ryou. Yami then turned to the screen to see that Atemu was sitting attentively with keen interest on what was going on the living room. His mother seemingly gone to get something to eat while they talked amongst themselves. "We just have to see how well Akefia deals with cats before I bring Atemu back with me." 

"Owh erm there was cats at the shelter I got him from. He didn't seem to bother them too much other than to play" He held a finger to his chin as he thought about it. "But if he causes too much trouble with Atemu I'll see if my friend will keep him for me" 

"I'm sure it'll be fine it just cause Atemu is a old cat that 'm just a bit worried about him being around a pup." Yami looked over to see Malik fawning over said puppy and Bakura slightly buzzing with jealousy. He laughed at the sight. "Though with your brother keeping an eye on him I don't see there being any problems" 

"I'll be going to dog classes too so he'll be even better behaved and I'll be taking proper care of him" He grinned happily that Yami was going to be okay with Akefia. The grin slipped from his face pretty fast when he clapped his hand over it and a thought popped into his head about his friend. He cursed under his breath before letting out a shout. "Starfish!"

The trio jumped at the random exclamation and looked at the younger with confusion. He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed as he ran his teeth over his lip before smiling apologetically. The reason for his out burst came down the stairs with a nervous look almost thinking about chickening out and heading back up. He slowed his breathing for a couple of seconds and managed to stand a bit away from the others but in their viewing range. Though the occupants attentions were still on Ryou which game him enough time to calm and have a smile on his face when he said "Happy birthday Yami" 

Yami's head snapped to the direction of the voice and his heart stopped for amount. He had forgotten about Yugi being here when he saw his friends and mother with his cat on the television screen. So his reaction to seeing Yugi surprised even himself when he got up from the couch and hurtled himself to the younger one. All they heard from Yugi was a squeak as Yami had managed to wrapped himself around Yugi and charged into him with enough force to bring them down to the ground. He had enough sense in himself to turn with the hug so that he was the one underneath and Yugi was the one startled above him. The birthday boy was grinning from ear to ear at the smaller one above him. 

Yugi was blushing furiously at being caught up in Yami's arms that what Ryou had said earlier about Yami being shy to begin with went right out the window. He braced his hands either side of Yami's shoulders to keep his weight off him. He let out another squeak when Yami put his hands on either side of his face and pulled him down into a hearty kiss! 

They were oblivious to the others in the room at that moment. Ryou looked torn between amusement and wanting to help out his friend while Malik was handing money over to Bakura who was cackling from his win. Bakura kept on sniggering when his boyfriend slide of his lap so he decided to mess with Yami. Getting up from the couch he went over to the kissing duo and crouched down beside them whilst clearing his throat. He ignored Yugi when the younger bolted up right and was red as a tomato and focused on his friend who appeared to be in a happy daze. He bopped him on the noise and got Yami's attention when he raised three fingers. "Three kisses max got it?" 

The birthday stared for a moment or two as he registered what happened and covered his eyes in embarrassment as he laughed. He hadn't meant for that to happen when he first saw Yugi but he was damn happy with that surprise kiss that he had given the younger and was ecstatic when Yugi returned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that this chapter has taken so long to come out. unfortunately life happens and it sucks hugely. So there probably enough month till things pick up again, sorry!


End file.
